Feelings and trust
by Wiggle34
Summary: This is a sequel to How Would I feel.  I do hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Feelings and Trust

**Author:** wiggle34

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** McElroy Media own SP and all the characters

**Summary:** Set the end of the final episode and beyond.

**Author's Notes:** Story has not had a Beta go through it yet. But please feel free to inform of mistakes and I will happily correct them. Also please feel free to leave feedback. Thanks also to Compo for letting me bounce this off her with ideas

"There is only one person I could ever imagine marrying" Kate says to Mike. Mike is silent, struggling with his emotions. He looks away and swallows the lump that is in his throat before speaking to her

"Yeah. Me too," he replies. There is silence. Kate wants to run to his arms, but the look Mike is giving her is making her wonder what is wrong. She sees love along with something else, something she never seen before. The silence seems to last for ages, but only a minute or two passes before Mike speaks again.

"Sorry if this rude Kate, but I feel right now is not the time for us to be talking about this, about us. _(Mike looks down, swallows that lump in his throat then looks up_) It is good to know how you feel, but we've just lost Swain and you've just lost Jim. I think we need to have some time to grieve before we talk more about us because I have a number of questions that need answers. But they can wait. Right now we need to head off and remember two fine servicemen." Mike says, trying hard to keep his emotions under control. He turns to leave and hears Kate's sad voice.

"Mike, why can't we talk about it now?" Kate asked as he turned to face her again

"Kate, we are both grieving. We both have lost a crew member and I want whatever we say to each other to not be effect by the grief we are experience right now. (Mike swallows another lump that forms in his throat) and I also don't want it coming back to bite me later." Mike says as he then turns and walks straight out of the house and to his car. Kate follows out a few minutes later. The car ride to the port is in silence. They say nothing to each other.

After the service Mike heads off and boards a plane. He does not tell Kate where he is going. He wants some space to think to grieve in private. He feels that by staying here he won't be able to do that properly.

Three days pass without contact. No-one is home at his house and her calls go unanswered. She is worried about him. So she rings Maxine.

"Maxine White speaking."

"Commander White, Lieutenant McGregor speaking."

"How can I help you Kate?"

"Have you seen Mike? I am trying to finish off some paper work that needs his signature on it and drop off my reports off to him."

"Have you tried his mobile Kate?" _Yes, I do know where he is right now, but it's not my place to tell you. Plus I don't want anything happening between the two of you. _

"Yes. I've been trying for two days to reach him, even been to his place and there has been no one home."

"He said something about going away for a week or so. Kate, don't forget you and the crew are on leave for four weeks following the events of last week. Everyone will need to deal with the effects in their own way. If you want, bring the reports to me and I will make sure they get signed."

"Thank you Ma'am" Kate sounds disheartened

"Kate everything ok?" Maxine asks noticing the sound of her voice when she responded then.

"I will be fine Ma'am."

"Kate, I was told by Mike that you were close to Jim and Chris. Go talk to someone about it. It will help and take that from someone who has experienced it before. It is not easy losing a loved one, no matter how it happens."

"Will do Ma'am and thank you."

"No problem Kate, I better go back to work. Bye Kate."

"Bye Commander White." Kate hangs up the phone.

_He is making sure this is done on his terms. He's not even around so we can at least try and be friends. And try and talk about everything._

Sydney

Mike is staying with his parents, arriving the day after Swain and Jim's service. He is very withdrawn. He told Maxine where he was going. She is the only one who knows where he is.

Mike is sitting on the floor with his back up against the bed. He should be in bed sleeping but he just can't sleep so much is going through his brain right now.

_I needed to get away from it all. I need to be able to think clearly._

_Swain was such a good friend. A great sailor and he was part of the family we have on Hammersley. At least he died doing what he loved. And thank god Sally and Chloe did not have to watch him die. He was one fine sailor and it was such an honour sailing with him._

_Kate,__ where do I start? _

_How do I work out what to do? _

_I love her and I did want to marry her,__ and only her. But can I trust with my heart again?_

_Can I trust her enough to let her in again?_

_Would she leave me again? Mike has a few tears coming down his face. He is shaking his head._

_She said that after trying on a dress she knew she could not marry Jim and that it was me. But surely if that was true she would have known from the start when he asked her? Or was it to make me feel better?_

_Am I the rebound guy? The one she can now have because she can no longer have Jim,__ so she decides she will have me instead?_

_Can I allow her to do this to my heart?_

_She refuses to tell me why we broke up? Well,__ she told Dutchy she broke it off to try and protect my career. She seems to think it is the most important thing in my life. God, why can she talk to Dutchy and not me? Why can't she tell me this? I could have explained to her (that__)__ before she broke it off that she means more to me than my career._

_But now can I risk it for her?_

_God,__ I have no idea what to do__._

_I love her, and I do__ want__ to be with her. Wrap my arms around her and tell it will all be ok. Wake up to her by my side in the mornings, be the mother to my childre__n._

_Mike,__ stop thinking like that__. S__he hurt you; you can't just go jumping straight back into bed with her. It will lead to more heartache for you. You __need__ to figure out what is going on with her and then decide if it is worth trusting her again with your heart. And __whether__ she is prepared to earn that trust again from you. Remember all the doubts you had after you got posted to Navcom and then back to Hammersley._

_How the first date never happened because she did not like what you had become,__ because of your job. Can she handle that if you went back to a__shore posting? She __kept__ pushing for me to leave Hammersley but not once did she consider maybe transferring herself, it was all on me. I did not just have a multi-million dollar warship to consider, but also the crew that was on board. You can't just put anyone in that position. I remember the looks she use__d__ to give Dutchy at times. Whenever he took his shirt off. All the wom__e__n on board would __stare__ at him, even Kate. How is that meant to help me fight back my fears that she will just up and leave when I g__e__t too old for her? Or when some hotter looking sailor comes around, will she leave me for them?_

_God,__ am I ever going to be able to get through this? If this was work related it be far too easy to answer. Come work. she is brilliant__;__ the best damn executive officer you could get. But come our personal life, a totally different kettle of fish._

_She calls the damn shots. Everything has to be on her __b__loody terms. God, I hate that. What about me and my bloody terms or my bloody feelings. Surely parading Jim around in front of me, she would have known it was going to bloody well hit a sore spot. That i__t__ would tear me apart inside even more than I already was. I tried to fight, to find out what went wrong so I could fix it, but if she refuses to tell me then how am I meant to know what to do to get her back? How do I know what she told Dutchy is correct. It could just be a cover up for "Well Dutchy, I love Jim more than Mike and when Jim showed up again after three years I just had to have him back". That is not going to look good coming from a senior officer of the RAN is it?_

_Why didn't I do something right at the start so she never had or been able to step foot on Hammersley. Or at least not onto the new Hammersley. Yeah right Mike,__ by then you were __caught__ hook, line and sinker again. Ursula was to try and distract yourself from Kate. And that did not work at all did it? Kate got shot and all you __wanted__ to do was put your arms around her and kiss her__; t__o tell her that it will all be fine and that you would take care of her._

_How stupid could you be,__ Michael Flynn? __Falling__ for your student and then your executive officer? That is why the rules are there, to stop these stupid things from happening._

_Sometimes I wish we had never met. Sometimes I wished I had never left her ten years ago._

Mike is away with his thoughts and does not realise he is crying. His mother hears him and comes into the room. He does not even register her sitting down beside him till her arm goes around his shoulders and she pulls him towards her.

Mike just keeps on crying. His mother sits there giving Mike comfort, like mothers do.

"Just let it all out honey," Mike's mother says to him.

Over the next three weeks, Mike enjoys some time with his family. He also keeps up his fitness by running twice a day, finding that the running is helping him process things. He often thinks about Kate and how to go about sorting out what is going on. He has a few more unexpected crying episodes late at night that his mother hears. She goes and comforts him, feeling there is more going on than the simple loss of a fellow sailor, but she knows her son too well. He will talk when he is ready.

Mike often comes back to the same thing when he tries to work things out in his head about Kate

_Can Kate be trusted with my heart? And is she prepared to be honest with me and tell me the truth?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**One week before Hammersley sets sail again**_

**Dutchy** spent the last three weeks not sure what to think. He went and spent some time with his family before returning to Cairns.

**Charge** grieved for his mate. He rang his son and daughter and talked to them. He even managed to get a day to visit his son. He also took some time to visit Lani. His colleague's death reinforcing his commitment to his new wife as he helped with her visa and work applications.

**2Dads** did what 2Dads does best; he played poker and got drunk every night.

**Bird **is upset, but she makes a promise to herself that she will follow her dream of being a medic and applies to do more training through the Navy. She remembers the day during her gap year when she spoke to Swain about how she wanted to be a paramedic.

**Robert** no one is sure what he did. No one heard from him at all, but that is not unusual for him.

**Kate** shed tears for Jim, Swain and for hurting Mike like she did. As the weeks drew out, the more upset Kate got that Mike was not contacting her to talk. She wants to sort everything out and to do it now, not when he is ready. He was never ready to talk about them and his emotions unless she pushed for it, she thought.

**Sally **cannot decide if she should stay in Cairns or move back to Perth and be with her family. She is surprised at the support the Navy was giving her and also her friends and family at this time. This was also making the choice hard, as one option was not sticking out more than the other to her. Her mother suggested she think about Chloe and where she would be happy right now. She decides to wait for now, till she has her head around everything more, before making the huge choice about moving. Chloe is upset Daddy is not ever coming home but she has friends and they are getting her through each day. Routine right now is Chloe and Sally's godsend. Mike calls Sally a few times a week, to see how she is and to make sure she is getting all the support she needs.

**Pete** hears of Swain's death while out at sea. He can't attend the ceremony but does send Sally a small gift and well wishes.

**Nikki** comes to Cairns as soon as her frigate docks in Sydney, which is three weeks after Swain's death. She is on a four week shore leave.

As the news gets around about Swain and Jim's deaths in the line of duty there are a number of services held all over the world, depending on where the Australian Naval boats are at the time. All remembering the two who died protecting their country. For some, they never thought the threat could be so close to home.

Mike spent his time away with his family sorting himself out and spending it thinking about Swain and Kate. He is no clearer on what to do about Kate. But he has to return, he has to go back to work in a week.

When he arrives home he found he had a number of messages on his house phone, he listens to the first one from Kate, then deletes the others unheard. When he turns on his mobile, He discovers 35 missed calls from Kate and on 10 of those she left a message on his voicemail. He listens to the first two then deletes the rest without listening to them.

_You can't let her play mind games with you, Mike. She is just trying to do this on her terms; to get you to talk before you are ready. Remember, you said you would talk when you were ready. Stick to it Mike, you have to. Because in the long run, if she can't wait for you to talk when you are ready, then there is no point in anything. You've already gone through it all in your head at your parents' place. Just stick to what you have decided. Don't ring her just yet. You've just gotten home Mike, don't go running after her. _

_Right, you'd better ring Maxine and inform her you are now back in Cairns. And then send a text out reminding everyone that shore leave ends in one week, but if you do that and include Kate she will know you are home or at least have your mobile on. Better not include her on the list. But then it is work and she needs to know and it is what I normally do after a long shore leave. _

Mike picks up his house phone and rings Maxine.

"Maxine White speaking?"

"Hi Maxine, it's Mike speaking."

"Hi Mike, how is your time away at your parents going?"

"Yeah, it was ok. I was just ringing to let you know I am back in Cairns now if you need me for anything?"

"That is good because I have a stack of paperwork here from your XO."

"I will be in tomorrow, to deal with them."

"Mike, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, Maxine."

"Nothing, Mike? Well why would she be asking me to tell her where you were, and not even on one occasion but several different times?" _Oh, God._

"Maxine, there is nothing going on. She has made sure of that. Now, I will come in tomorrow and deal with the paperwork," Mike says before he hangs up the phone.

Mike types out a text "1wk of shore leave left, sail in a week. Make sure you're back in time to sail. CO" and sends it to all his crew, including Kate.

_What's the bet is that she will either arrive here soon to talk to me or she will ring me?_

An hour later, Mike is sitting on the couch with music playing, taking in the ocean view from his lounge room window when knocking on his door disturbs his train of thought. He ignores it to start with, but when he hears Kate calling out to him, he decides he should answer it.

When he gets to the front door he hesitates before opening it. He is not total sure if he is ready to do this.

"Hello," Mike says to her. Not using rank, job or name, just 'hello'.

"Hi, Mike. Can I came in please?" Kate asks. Mike opens the door wider and moves, allowing her to enter. Kate walks through to the lounge. Mike shuts the door and follows. _Well, at least this time she asked to come in._

Kate stands in the lounge looking out towards the water. Nothing is said between them for a few minutes.

"Do you want a coffee?" Mike finally says to her.

"Yes please," Kate replies. Mike heads off to the kitchen to make the drinks. He continues to watch Kate steering out towards the water.

_Why is she here? What does she want? Well, at least she is not ripping into me yet._

Mike hands Kate her coffee and they lock eyes for a moment. Mike can see she is not herself; her eyes are not as sparkly and bright as they normally are.

"So Kate, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm doing ok, what about you?"

"Ah, yeah, ok I think," Kate replies before she moves a few steps forward. There is a few more minutes of silence. _Well, as least she's not being pushy about things right now, not demanding me to explain myself. Maybe now is the right time to talk to her._

"Um Kate, I think we should maybe talk before we sail again," Mike suggests and Kate takes a few moments to reply.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks, not even turning to look at him.

"I would like to talk about a few things, Kate," Mike says as he turns and places his mug on the bench.

"Work or personal?"

"Mainly personal, but some work as well."

"I'm not sure, Mike." Mike hears the hesitation in Kate's voice.

"Kate, we have to talk at some stage, and in a week we'll both be back at work. Back as CO and XO," Mike says as he sits down on his couch.

"Mike, I don't really want to talk about things I just want some company." Mike is not impressed. _God, here I thought she might talk to me, but no she trying to do this on her terms yet again. Control yourself Mike, don't let her get to you before you have started._

"Kate, I have spent the last few weeks trying to figure out in my head why you seem to be able to tell Dutchy things and not me," Mike says, sounding defeated. Kate turns her head to look at him. She sees him sitting on the couch staring at the floor with his hands in his lap.

"What do you mean by that, Mike?" He takes a quick look towards Kate.

"Dutchy said you broke up with me because of my career; because you thought that it was more important. What part is true Kate? Was that the reason you broke up with me or was it because you love Jim more than me… I need to know the truth Kate. No, I deserve to know the truth." Kate says nothing to start with.

"Um, yes and no."

"Kate, for crying out loud. It's a simple question that requires a straightforward answer." Mike sighs, the frustration evident in his tone.

"Mike."

"No, Kate. You are always at me for being the coward, for hiding behind the rules, for being too self-centred and absorbed. But did you ever, ever at all consider what I might have been battling within to be with you?" Mike spits out to her and Kate hangs her head.

"No, I didn't, but someone else did that when he walked out on me ten years ago with no reason, no explanation, no nothing."

"Kate, you were twenty three years old."

"So?"

"Did you even bother to think about why I left you like I did?" Mike says as he gets up off the couch and moves over to the bench that separates the lounge and kitchen. He leans on it facing the kitchen, his back to Kate. _Ok Mike. Calm down, relax. Don't lose it at her. It's not totally her fault, remember you left without telling her. You've got to take the blame for that._

"Yes I did, Mike. I tell you how I feel about you, tell you I love you and then a few days later you are gone. So yeah, I did think about it far too much. But I still have no idea why you left, so maybe we should start with that before you start with me." _She does deserve to know why, and if I want her to be truthful with me, maybe it's time I was honest with her too._

"OK then. If you want to know why then here you go. I was scared, I was scared that I could love someone so much. I was also scared that you would leave me for someone younger, and I knew if that happened I would…" Mike just can't finish what he is saying. _Mike, pull it together._

"Yeah right. Mighty Mike Flynn, scared." Mike turns to face Kate.

"Yes Kate, I was."

"Why?"

"Why? God, Kate. The moment you walked into that room there was something about you, something that drew me to you. _(He smiles, remembering the first time he saw her)_ Everyone thinks my heart belongs to the sea, but that changed the day you walked into the room. I believed, for the first time in my life, that there was such a thing as love at first sight."

"Well if that was the case Mike, why did it take you three years to get off Hammersley?"

"That day in my cabin, when we spoke about it and you said that a shore posting does have its advantages, I realised that maybe you wanted to try again, so I took it. I thought ok, she is older now, it can work."

"But you got posted back on."

"Not by choice, Kate. I got told to. I tried to not come back, but Fleet Command and Knocker told me I had to."

"Come on, Mike."

"No, Kate. Think about it, think about how it would have looked for both of us if I said 'sorry, I can't go back on Hammersley as CO because I am sleeping with the Executive Officer'. They would have thought it had been going on before I got posted off."

"Then why did you not find someone, anyone, to take over Hammersley?"

"Kate, I (just) could not leave Hammersley and her crew to just anyone, not after Coburn. But as time went on, I started to have doubts about us again."

"Doubts, Mike?"

"Yes, doubts Kate, concerns," Mike says before sitting back down on his couch.

"But why?"

"Well, sometimes it was hard to know what you meant or wanted. Sometimes you'd push me away for caring, for having feelings for you. Then there was the way you looked at Dutchy at times. I came back to the same thing I feared when we first were together. And also that time I was on shore you had a go at me about my job, that I had become 'one of them' and all I was doing was my job so I started to wonder if you could handle me being 'one of them'. Me, having to be impartial when it comes to the crew and you… The more I thought about it, the more I worried about it. Then I decided to bite the bullet. I put you forward for the promotion, hoping that might get me into your good books but I never got to tell you."

"Till after."

"Yeah," Mike says looking down at the floor, head in his hands. He sounds so defeated. Kate is not sure what to say next.

Their words linger in the silence of the room. Each processing what the other has said, but neither willing to make the first reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate decides to make the first move and goes to sit on the couch beside Mike.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?" He knows she is right beside him, but he still can't bring himself to look at her.

"Did you really think I would leave you for someone younger?"

"Yes and you did anyway."

"No, Mike. I didn't."

"Well, that's how it seems to me. Jim turns back up in our lives, you don't get your promotion, I don't get off Hammersley and you leave me. And to twist the knife in the wound, you did it in the worst place possible. You did it on Hammersley, at the Naval docks. Giving me no choice but to stand there and watch as you stab me in the heart. I was prepared to give it all up for you, for a future with you, for us... but I'm not so sure now."

Kate sees the hurt and sadness in his eyes. Their glassy appearance suggests he is trying to hold back the tears and she looks away, feeling guilty because some of it is her own fault.

"Mike, why are you not sure about there being an us?" she asks gently as she places her hand on his thigh. He stares at her hand and its once comforting gesture. He doesn't remove it, but he doesn't place his hand on top of hers either.

"For a number of reasons, Kate."

"Do you want to tell me about those reason, Mike?" They sit there in silence, Kate's hand still resting on his thigh.

"Why? So you can't tell me the reason, so you can lie to me again, hurt me some more?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't mean to. God, Kate, you more than hurt me. You pulled everything out from underneath me when I finally decided not to let my worries and fears override my heart."

"Well, how do you think I felt when you returned back to Hammersley last year."

Mike sits there shaking his head, thinking.

"Kate, just be straight with me. Why did you end it when we were so close, so close to getting that future we spoke about?" Kate removes her hand from his thigh and takes her time to think before answering.

"I didn't want you to leave the Navy because Fleet Command wouldn't get you off Hammersley."

"How the hell do you know what I said to them?" he demands as he gets up off the coach and begins pacing the room. She remains silent, unsure how to respond.

"Kate, answer me. How the hell did you know what I said to Fleet Command? What I said to them is private and no one should've been told. No one," he emphasises the last words as he sits down in another chair. She says nothing, knowing if she reveals it was from Maxine it might ruin any chances he has of being in contact with his son, Ryan. Mike gives her some time to answer.

"See Kate, this is why I'm not sure if there can be an 'us'. You won't talk to me, you won't tell me things that affect us personally."

"That is not true, Mike."

"It damn well is, Kate. I've not even been back a day and you turn up. We talk and, like normal, when it turns personal one of us starts yelling because the other refuses to talk, be honest or even open up about how they feel."

"Come on, Mike..."

"No, Kate. Listen to me. For once in your damn life Kate, stop thinking about us being on your terms and that it has to be all about you. I damn well know I've not been perfect. I damn well know walking out on you ten years ago was the biggest mistake of my life. I also know I can be an emotional coward at times, but for the love of God, Kate, I am scared. I am totally, honestly, utterly, truly scared of the feelings I have for you. The feelings I have always had for you, and always will. You're the love of my life Kate, my one true love. The only one I want to spend the rest of my years with, have a family with but... but I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore when it comes to my heart. I'm not sure if I can go through this heartache again, Kate. I've done it enough to know that each time the pain increases; each time I fall apart even more. And each time, I swear that I'll never do it again." The anger and frustration evident at the start so his speech slowly recede, leaving only the defeated shell of the man sitting in the chair.

The unexpected display of emotion renders Kate speechless. Mike walks over to the ranch sliders and looks out to sea, allowing the words that have been said to sink in. To sit there in the air for each of them to absorb. To think back on what has just transpired between them.

He stares through the window at the sea, willing away the tears that are threatening to fall at any moment. Kate glances at the silhouette on the other side of the room, studying his as she silently wipes the moisture running down her cheeks.

_God,__ being honest has gotten me nowhere. I would love to know how she found out that I threatened to resign from the Navy if I didn't get posted off. Well, not resign, just refuse to re-sign my contract which needs my signature on within the next couple of months, if I decide to stay._

"Kate?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Last year, why did you push me to leave Hammersley? Why did it take a misunderstanding between us for you to consider transferring? Why didn't you think of transferring yourself, since you knew at times there was no one to take command?"

"Because I didn't want to get posted to a different area, because if I had it would never have worked for us."

"Kate, we could've made it work."

"Really, Mike? How many relationships within the Navy work when one works on patrol boats the other on frigates?"

"I'm not sure Kate, but I am sure that we could've made it work, and who said you had to go to a frigate there are other patrol boats, even a shore posting."

"Come on Mike, a shore posting? Like I would get one here."

"Kate, a shore posting would have worked every time Hammersley had shore leave that did not require us to be on stand by. I could have visited and vice versa. Why are you so sure that if you had done the transfer it wouldn't have worked?" Kate stares at him, but doesn't respond.

"Kate, please answer the question for me."

"Ok, I was worried that once I transferred the distance would be too much for you to handle."

"Distance? Kate, come on. We work together everyday knowing full darn well how we feel, but can't do a damn thing. Don't you think that distance has made me not want you any less than I did ten years ago?" The frustration is evident in his voice.

"I don't know, Mike. We don't often talk about that sort of thing."

"No, you're right Kate. We don't because one of us never wants to talk about it when the other one mentions it."

"How serious were you about accepting Jim's offer of marriage?" He turns back to the window and stares intently out to sea as he waits for a response.

"I was weighing up the pro's and con's of it. Considering what he could offer. I loved him, but after we had coffee and Maxine called you back, I went to try on a wedding dress. Up until then, I was going to accept his offer. You were still on Hammersley and you weren't showing any signs of fighting for us. Once I put that dress on, the thought of me walking down the aisle towards Jim on my wedding day seemed so wrong, so badly wrong. I was going to tell him at dinner that night but he took me out to a nice restaurant. The night was so perfect it felt wrong to tell him I couldn't marry him and that if I was honest with myself, with my heart, I would never be able to marry him or anyone else unless it was you... Mike, why did you never fight for us after I ended it?" There is silence while Mike thinks about what to say. He walks over towards Kate and kneels down in front of her. He puts both of his hands on her knees and looks her in the face

"Kate, you refused to tell me why. I can't fight or fix what I don't know is broken and also my contract runs out in two months. I decided that since you didn't want to explain things to me and because you seemed to have moved on with Jim, I was considering not re-signing it. Fleet Command know this and they have known since I first found out I had to stay on Hammersley."

"But Mike, the Navy, your job. It is your life, your love."

"No, Kate. The Navy is my job, but you are my love."

"So, can we try? Can there be an us?" Kate asks, a glimmer of hope showing in her voice.

"Kate, I am not sure if there can be an us." Kate's head drops down and Mike reaches over and gently raises her face so he can look at her, eye to eye.

"Kate I love you, I love you with all my heart, but the trust I had in you, well it is not the same as it was." Kate lets out a sob

"Come work, I trust you, Kate. You are one fine Executive Officer, the best I have ever worked with. But on a personal level, I don't understand why you can't be honest with me and tell me how you got that information from Fleet Command, or why it has taken Jim's proposal and him dying for you to realise what we once had."

"Mike I want to tell you who told me, but I can't."

"See Kate, that is why. If we can't be honest with each other, about everything, then how am I meant to trust you. A relationship is not just built on love, but also trust. I have to be able to trust you, to know that what you are telling me is the truth, Kate. Otherwise it will never work, and right now I don't trust you enough to have that personal relationship with you."

With tears streaming down her face, she gets up and runs out of Mike's house, totally ignoring the person who has just turned up on his doorstep. She even forgets to close the door as she runs out.

Mike reaches out and seizes the closest item on the shelf, throwing it against the wall in frustration. He stares through the broken frame and shards of glass at the picture he has just destroyed. Her face was still mocking him, staring happily from the photo of the two of them together, taken on some R&R with the crew. He sinks to the floor crying, not knowing that someone is hovering in the open doorway, unsure how to interpret the events they have just witnessed unfolding.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxine is standing at Mike's front door, unsure how to interpret what has just happened. She watches Kate run crying from the house and climb into her car, gripping the steering wheel before apparently collapsing against it. Maxine then hears a crashing sound then some muffled sobbing coming from within Mike's house. She looks from Kate's car to the area just within Mike's front door and back to Kate again, unsure of who she should talk to first.

She decides to see Mike first, then address Kate afterwards, if she is still there. She stands on the front porch for a few more minutes, giving Mike time to compose himself. As she waits, the sounds from within his house suggest that Mike has no idea of her presence and she enters with caution, not sure how Mike will react to her being here. What she does see shocks her.

Mike Flynn is hunched over on the floor, a smashed photo frame not far from him. Maxine takes in his appearance, with each sob his body moves. He looks so defeated, so hurt.

_What has Kate done? I have never seen him this bad. He never looked so defeated,__ as if everything has been ripped out from underneath him._

"Mike?" Maxine says quietly as she bends down to his level. He looks up at her.

"Oh God, Mike. What happened?" Mike says nothing at all, roughly wiping at the tears on his face.

"What are you doing here, Max?" he replies while getting up off the floor, ignoring the mess he made and walking to the kitchen.

"I came around to deliver you this paperwork and to talk to you."

"Thanks, Max. I will get started on them later," he replies while starting to wash the two cups.

"Mike, what is really going on between you and Kate?"

"Maxine, please don't." She knows from him using Maxine instead of Max that this subject is touchy for him.

"Mike, we've been friend for over twenty-five years, and not once have I ever seen you this upset over anything."

"Max, please. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Mike, you need to talk about it. If not to me, then to someone."

"Max, it will make no difference speaking to someone. What's done is done and there is nothing I can do about. So if you don't mind I want to be alone."

"Mike, please don't put your walls up. Talk to me, tell me what is going on."

"I'm not putting my walls up, right now I just want to be alone."

"Fine then Mike, oh and by the way your contract is in a file there. Sign it, please."

"No, Maxine. I'm not signing it yet."

"Mike, come on. The Navy; it's your life, your love."

"WHAT did you just say?" Mike snaps back at Maxine, his head snapping around just as quick.

"I said the Navy; it's your life, your love, and it's true, Mike. We all know that." _So that was how Kate found out, and why she wouldn't tell me. Because it came from Maxine._

Mike walks out of the kitchen and heads to the lounge.

"You know Maxine, I never knew you could be so vindictive."

"What are you talking about, Mike?"

"Like you don't know, Maxine. You damn well know what is up here and you are playing dumb on it."

"Mike, you have me lost here."

"Maxine, how the hell did Kate find out what I said to Fleet Command when what I tell them is private? No one else, bar my Commanding Officer, which is you, is given the information."

"I never spoke to her, Mike."

"Don't play stupid, Maxine. It doesn't look good on you. I know you did because Kate said the same thing to me 'it is your life, your love'."

"Everyone knows you love the sea, and that it is your life and love, Mike."

"Maxine, that is were you are totally wrong. The Navy might be my job and my life, but it is not my love. Bloody hell, Maxine. What did you say to Kate, and don't lie to me, Max, because I am sick of it. I am sick of everyone not telling me what the hell is going on. I have a damn right to know." Mike turns and walks to the other side of the room and looks out over the water. Maxine notices the anger and frustration in his voice.

There is silence in the room. Mike is hoping that his words will convine Maxine to talk, to tell him why she did what she did, to be honest with him.

"Ok, Mike, I will tell you. When you went to Fleet Command and demanded to be taken off Hammersley or you would resign, you left them shocked, stunned. Mike Flynn, prepared to give up the Navy, for what and for whom. When I was informed about it, my mind went straight to one blonde executive officer, knowing your liking for blondes, Mike. I decided that whatever you had promised her was not worth your career or your reputation. So I called her into my office, when she arrived I asked her if she knew you had been to Fleet Command that morning. She said no, but she did know you were planning on going to see them. I asked her if she knew you were planning on resigning if they did not rethink your posting. She said she did not know, but the look on her face told me far more, so I told her I knew what was going on between the two of you. I told her if the rumors got out, that it would destroy your career, and that the Navy is your life, and that she needed to put a stop to it."

"Damn it, Maxine"

"Mike, she is not worth it. It's not going to last."

"And how the hell would you know?" Mike says, the anger evident in his voice.

"Because we have a connection, Mike, which we have always had."

"Maxine, all we have is Ryan, that is it. The romantic connection I felt for you years ago is gone, it has been for ten years now, Max. All I see you as is an extremely close friend, but Maxine, this stunt you've pulled..." Mike just can't finish what he is saying.

"Maxine, today has been emotionally draining. I would really like it if you would leave."

"Mike..."

"No, Maxine. Please just leave, please. Just do as I have asked. You know where the front door is, shut it on your way out," Mike replies before heading off to his room, slamming the door behind him then collapsing down on his bed.

Maxine leaves and shuts the door behind her. She notices Kate's car is still sitting outside Mike's place, with Kate still inside it. Maxine walks over and taps on the driver's side window, Kate looks at Maxine. _Oh God. She been crying this whole time_. Kate winds down the window.

"Kate, can we talk?" Maxine asks before Kate can say anything.

"Um, yes Ma'am," Kate says while wiping her face.

"Kate." Maxine swallows the lump in her throat before she continues. "He knows it was me. Go in there. Be with him and work it out."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, he doesn't want me in there. He has made it clear already, and me going in there now will not change it. I have to accept what I have done and pray that, over time, he will forgive me. Now, if you don't mind, I should go home," Kate says as she starts her car.

"Kate.." Maxine is not sure what to say.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Drive carefully."

"Will do, Ma'am," Kate replies as she slowly pulls away from the kerb and heads home.

Maxine stands there and watches Kate drive off, _God what the hell have I gone and done. You know what you did but how do you plan on fixing it for them both, or is it best to just stay out of it, let them decide what they are going to do, how they are going to deal with this._

_I do have to introduce their new Coxswain to them so maybe I do that in a few days, and see what they are like with each other and then go from there._

_Now that might just work._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Three Days Later**_

_**0900hrs**_

_**Navcom**_

Mike and Kate are in Maxine's office. They have not spoken to or seen each other since their encounter at Mike's house. When they enter Maxine notices the tension, they are not as relaxed as they normally are when they in her office.

"Thanks you two for coming down today. Your new Coxswain will be here soon. Now, while we wait, let's talk shall we?"

"As long as it is about work, Maxine, then go for it," Mike says to her.

"This rotation has you out for six weeks. Which, Mike, is cutting it very, very fine with your contract."

"Maxine..."

"No, Mike. Fleet Command has asked me to get your answer today. They can't pluck a CO out of thin air, Mike, and you know that. They need the time while you are on rotation to find a new CO, if you decide to not re-sign it."

"Maxine, I have still not heard back from them about my case. Until I do, I am not signing my contract."

"Mike?"

"No, Maxine, they know what I want. I don't want to be out at sea anymore; I want my shore posting back. They know this and if they are not prepared to do it, then fine. They find a new CO for Hammersley and a replacement for me here, and I mean it, Maxine. So if you want me to give you an answer today, then you had better get an answer from them."

Maxine notices Kate has her head half down, looking at her hands that are fiddling with her hat. She feels the atmosphere could be cut with the ceremonial sword that is close by.

"Are you two going to be like this while out on patrol?"

"No," they both snap back at Maxine.

"Mike, Kate. You can't be like this while on the ship. Your crew are going to pick up on it, and it is not a good example to set for the new coxswain that is joining the team. Have either of you spoken to the other in the last three days?"

"No," they say in unison, their voices a lot softer than their previous response.

"Well, you two should talk. Clear the air before you leave in three days, because this tension that is here in my office is not good."

"Maxine. With all due respect, come work, we will be fine. Now can I see the file on the new coxswain that we have coming on board tomorrow?" Mike requests.

"Fine," Maxine says, passing the file over to him to read. The room is silent while Mike reads the file. Maxine watches him pass some of the pages over to Kate as he finishes reading them. _Normally they would lean towards each other and read the file together, at the same time. Not like this._

The ringing phone interrupts her thoughts and she reaches across her desk to grasp the receiver

"Hi, Maxine. Jim Brown from Fleet Command here. Do you have a response from Commander Flynn yet?"

"Commander Flynn is here right now. Would you like to speak to him yourself?" Maxine says, watching Mike look up when he hears his name.

"Yes please, Maxine. That would be good."

"Mike," Maxine says as she passes him the phone.

"Mike Flynn speaking."

"Mike. Jim Brown, Fleet Command."

"Yes, Jim. What can I do for you?"

"We would like to know if you are going to sign your contract or not."

"As I just said to Commander White, I will not be signing my contract till I know what is happening about my case."

"Well, Mike. It is still in review at this stage."

"It has been that way for several months now Jim, and I think I have been patient enough waiting for you guys to decide." The frustration evident in his voice.

"So, Mike. I take it that you won't be signing your contract."

"No, not unless what I asked for gets done."

"Ok, thank you, Mike. I will let Fleet Command know that they are looking for a new CO for Hammersley. Can you pass me back to Maxine, please?"

"Sure. Maxine, Jim would like to speak to you again," Mike says, passing the phone back to her. Kate glances at Mike and their eyes meet. Once their eyes lock onto each other, they say sorry via their looks. Maxine watches their progress and feels the air change slightly within the room. She notices Kate looking down, away from Mike, as if she had been caught out staring at him.

"Commander White? Are you there?" The question breaks Maxine from what she is watching back to the phone call.

"Sorry Jim, got sidetracked. What was it you were saying?"

Kate and Mike go through the rest of the new Coxswain's file, paying no attention to Maxine's one-sided conversation.

Five minutes later there is a knock at the door, and Maxine glances up as Lieutenant Smith ushers another sailor into the room.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Maxine replies, dismissing him as she gets up from behind her desk and moves to the other side.

"Petty Officer Jon Webster, this is Commander Mike Flynn Commanding Officer, and Lieutenant Kate McGregor, Executive Officer of Hammersley. Mike, Kate, this is your new Coxswain," Maxine introduces, as the three of them shake hands. They make small talk and Mike suggests that he should come to the pub later and met the rest of the crew who will be there.

_**Later on at the Pub**_

The majority of the crew are there, but Mike and Kate are conspicuously absent. Dutchy was starting to wonder if the two had finally worked things out and had some good news to tell them. As he stands up to get another round, Mike, Kate and someone else walk in to the pub and over to the group. The crew go silent when Mike and Kate get close.

"Everyone, I would like you to met our new Coxswain, Petty Officer Jon Webster," Mike addresses the group before performing individual introductions. As Dutchy watches on, he notices something different about Mike and Kate tonight. He can't place his finger on it, but something is not right. When he sees Kate head to the bar to get herself a drink, he uses the opportunity to suggest another round of drinks.

"Boss, you want a beer?"

"No thanks, Dutchy," Mike replies and the crew stand there stunned.

"Sir, come on. Have a drink," Charge encourages and a few others agree, so he gives in.

"Ok, I will have one drink and that is all," he replies to them.

Dutchy heads to the bar and stands beside Kate, asking if she is all right.

"Fine thank you, Dutchy," Kate replies quickly.

"Why don't you join us?"

"I don't think I should."

"Why not?" he asks as he looks at her.

But before she can answer, Mike walks up to the bar and stands beside her. Dutchy passes him a beer before enlisting the help of a barman to distribute the rest. Mike takes a sip of his beer and attempts to get Kate to join the group.

"Kate, I would like it, no love it, if you would join me and the rest of the crew."

"Mike, I'm not sure." Kate sounds hesitant and Mike reaches over, covering her hand with his and gently rubbing his thumb against her skin. Kate stares down, surprised he has reached out to her; to comfort her. She feels the familiar shock of electricity run through her veins. His touch always does that to her.

"Kate, I know things have not gone to plan for either of us, but this is my last patrol. Can we try and enjoy ourselves, and then maybe try and work out what to do about this?" Mike says softly, lifting her hand slightly at the end of the his question

"I'm sorry. I can't be honest with you. It's just-" She lets out a muffled sob and he releases her hand to slide his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a sidewards hug. She leans against his shoulder and he rests his chin on the top of her head, unaware of Dutchy's interest in them.

"Kate, it's ok. Maxine is right. We do need to talk, but we can do that later."

"Mike, we shouldn't be doing this," she says, realising what they have done and pulling away slightly.

"Kate, right now I don't really care. In seven weeks I am no longer in the Navy and, at some stage, I need to inform that lot," he says, subtly nodding his head in the direction of the crew. They turn to view them and he casually slides his arm around her waist, thinking no one can see. He has no idea that someone else has been watching the two of them since they arrived at the pub.

"Probably a good idea."

Mike and Kate head over to join the crew, his hand on the small of her back as they walk. He leans in and whispers something in Kate's ear, causing her to blush. He gently rubs her back as he guides her to the only seats left; a two seater couch. They relax in the easy company and small talk of the group and are soon on to their second round of drinks. Mike grins as he notices Ryan's appearance with Bird. Far too cosy to be friends, he decides. Kate notices the smile on his face and leans over to whisper in his ear.

"What you smiling about?" she asks softly, causing a shiver up his back. _Damn her. She knows what that does to me. Thank God where we are sitting is softly lit._

"Bird and Ryan, they seem more than just friends." She looks towards where Bird is perched on Ryan's lap, his arm circling her waist and hers around his neck.

"There are no rules stopping them," she whispers again in his ear.

"Kate." He looks at her and she smiles back. Casually leaning over, he whispers in her ear. The ear that is away from the crew, but in the clear sight of someone else.

"Kate, you damn well know that whispering in my ear is not recommended. And you damn well know why, so can you please stop it?" he says softly, placing a gentle kiss under her ear before he stands up in an effort to gain the attention of his shipmates.

"Ok guys, quieten down please. I have a few things I would like to say, before you lot get far too drunk to remember it tomorrow." The crew start laughing.

"Right. We sail on Monday morning, 0900hrs sharp. Be on board by 0600hrs, we have supplies to load and other things to do before we sail. Also, please make sure our new Coxswain is made to feel at home. I do understand that our first patrol without Chris is going to feel odd. If you feel at anytime you need to talk, come and see me or, if you don't want to talk to me, I can get Robert to patch you through to one of the counsellors the Navy provide for us. I do hope you have all been using them over the last few weeks. Now, the final thing is that this patrol is..."

"Mike Flynn. Why is it that when you get yourself into trouble, I'm the first port of call?" Steve Marshall cuts in, effectively ending Mike's announcement and diverting attention to himself.

"I'm not sure, Sir. Why are you here?" Mike replies.

"Well, Mike. Where do I start, or who do I start with?" he asked, looking at both Mike and Kate. "I got a phone call this morning, Mike, from the Chief of Navy and Fleet Command. They're not to happy with you right now, so they have sent me up here to find out what is going on and to sort it out. So, tomorrow, 0900hrs. In your office at Navcom and do not be late, Mike." Having issued the order, Marshall turns and walks out of the pub, leaving the crew stunned.

Mike puts his drink down and follows Steve, wanting more information than his superior has provided. Kate is left standing there hesitating, she wants to know more but doesn't want to face the myriad of questions from the crew. She makes her choice and puts her drink down, following the same path as the two men. The crew, unsure what to make of what they have just witnessed between the three officers, get back to drinking.

Mike catches up with Marshall outside of the pub.

"Steve. Why did you fly all the way up here to talk to me, when you normally ring me?"

"I wanted to meet the woman that has you prepared to give everything up."

"Steve.."

"Mike, I saw how you and Kate were interacting in the pub. I saw the kiss you gave her. I really should be asking how long has this been going on without anyone knowing."

"Steve, nothing has happened while we have been serving together. Did Maxine ring you as well?" Mike deflects the conversation away from him and Kate to Maxine.

"Yes, she did call me. So, Mike, how serious are you about this?"

"I'm serious, Steve. They either put me back on shore or I walk away from it all."

"So how long do I have to work this out with them?"

"I have seven weeks left. Fleet Command have known about this for several months. It is not new to them, I just don't think they thought I was serious about it till now. They, you, pushed me for three years to take a shore posting. When I finally take it I spent how long? One week on shore and then I am put back on. Trying to get off became harder and harder the longer it took to find someone suitable. When the promotions list came out I was meant to return to my shore posting. I was promised I would be. I was not even asked about staying on for another twelve months; I had to find out via my crew that I had been reassigned. No one bothered to ask me how I felt about it and if I was ok with it. So I told them what they could do and if they didn't, this is what I would do. I'm sticking to it Steve, and nothing you will say tomorrow will change my mind."

"You're totally sure about this, Mike?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I still want to talk to you tomorrow," Steve says as he opens his car door and hops in.

"Sure, I will see you tomorrow," Mike replies before heading home, no longer in the mood to socialise with the crew.

It takes Mike about fifteen minutes to walk home. As he is walking, he is thinking about Kate.

_God,__ why did I kiss her in there? How stupid was I for doing that there? How many times do I need to tell myself that I have to be careful around her. Maxine is right though, we really do need to talk; sort things out once and for all. I need to find out why she has trouble being honest with me on a personal level. She doesn't have any issues in our professional relationship._

_God,__ why did she whisper in my ear like she did? Her smell, her breath on my ear; she knows what it does to me. Now all I want to do is be with her, have her in my bed. Damn that woman_.

Mike is brought out of his thoughts when he sees someone on his front porch; the dim light not giving much away.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike walks cautiously up the steps to his house, not sure if she is really there or if his mind is playing tricks on him, since he has been thinking about her.

"Kate?" Mike asks, just to confirm that she is there.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" he asks while unlocking his front door.

"You said we needed to talk, so here I am."

"Kate, we have had a few drinks tonight. We might end up doing more than talking," he replies, stepping back to allow her to enter.

"And it's not like we've not done it before, Mike," she says as he shuts the door behind her.

"Kate."

"No, Mike. You say you can't trust me; that you cant have a personal relationship with me, but tonight? God damn it, Mike. I am totally confused now. You say one thing and your actions say something total different to me." They walk down the hallway to Mike's lounge. He turns the lights on and dims them before heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Hot chocolate or coffee?" he asks her.

"Hot chocolate, please," she replies as she sits down on the couch.

"Kate, the other day when we were talking?"

"Yeah?" She looks around, noticing a picture missing. The one she gave him of them.

"Just after you left, Maxine turned up. When we were talking, she said the same thing as you did. About me and the Navy; about it being my life, my love. I asked her if she told you. At first she played dumb but she gave in, in the end, and told me what happened. Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me it was her?" Mike says as he comes through to the lounge with the two hot drinks, and sits down beside her.

"I do trust you."

"Then why do I get the feeling you don't? You don't trust me enough to be honest with me; to tell me the truth." Mikes words linger in the air. They sit there quietly drinking their hot chocolates for a few minutes, until Mike speaks.

"Kate, why didn't you tell me it was Maxine who put the hard word on you?" There is silence again.

"I did want to tell you, but I..." Kate can't finish what she is saying and Mike hears a hint of fear in her voice.

"Kate, haven't I been honest with you? Told you things that I didn't have to tell you after we broke up?" he says softly to her.

"Yes."

"Then what are you afraid of telling me? Why are you afraid of being honest with me? Whatever Maxine said to you, she had no right to say it. Even now, after I ask you, you still can't tell me. Kate, if you want a relationship with me, you're going to need to talk to me. Be honest, tell me things, even if you are worried about how I might react. And now would be a good time to start," he says, his voice soft and caring.

Kate gets up from the couch and moves over to the other side of the room and looks out over the water, watching the moon's reflection dancing across it.

"Kate, please talk to me?" he says, his voice cracking a little.

"I don't find it easy to do," she replies.

"Well, come work, you don't seem to have any issues at all. Why?" He asks softly, watching her as she stands at the window.

"Because I just can."

"Please, Kate. I'm trying to understand here. How am I meant to understand and learn to trust you, if you're not going to explain to me why you can be so open and honest at work, but on a personal front you won't tell me things, or you are having a go at me for the way I have been. I really do want there to be more between us. I want to be able to trust you. I want to be with you so badly it hurts, but as you know, I can't. No, I refuse to go through another break up with you. You have a choice to make, Kate, one you need to make tonight. Either you start telling me why you struggle to be honest with me, to trust me on a personal level, and we work through it together or- or we call it quits for good, and in seven weeks I walk away from everything that once involved us. Including you." His voice becomes sad as he speaks and she feels his pain when he talks about calling it quits for good.

As the words linger in the air, Mike goes to the kitchen, taking his empty mug and Kate's half drunken cold drink with him. Kate looks over her shoulder and sees him leaning against the sink, hunched over in a defeated pose. She turns back to look out the window, wiping a few stray tears from her face.

Ten minutes pass and nothing is said between them. Kate does not move from her spot. Mike rinses out and washes the two mugs, drying and putting them away before moving back to the lounge.

"Mike?"

"Yes?" he replies, turning to look at her.

"You don't make it easy for me when you say one thing, then tonight you held my hand, you put your arm around me, comforted me, and then you kissed me. You left me extremely confused on where things stand between the two of us." She moves closer to where he is standing.

"How am I meant to decide when you give me mixed signals. So if you want an answer from me maybe I need an answer to. It's not easy on me either, when we do this to each other. You want to understand why I struggle to be honest with you, well maybe I need to know where I stand with you?"

"So you want to know where you stand with me, do you?"

"Please."

"Ok then. I love you, have done since the day you walked into my classroom. I so badly want to be with you, to have you to hold when I go to sleep, to wake up with in the morning, to be with for the rest of my life. We have to make a choice. It either ends tonight and we both walk away or you start talking to me and we work through this together. If you can't, or don't want to, start telling me why you can't be honest with me over some simple questions, then it's over for good. And why, you may ask, is for the same reason I have have already told you. I can't handle another heartbreak. I need to know that if, and I mean if, we try to do this, that no matter what we came across you are not going to bail, run, hide - whatever it is you do. Because, Kate, if you say yes and we try, and in a year's time you've had enough of me and you leave, I will fall apart, and it won't be pretty. You already know my fears and concerns about us being together, now it's your turn. It's in your hands now." He punctuates his comment by heading to the bathroom and she is left watching his retreating form.

She stands there, absorbing what he has said. _Can I be honest with him, can I tell him things that prevent me from being totally open with him? _ She sits down on the floor, her back leaning against the couch.

_Can I put my fears my worries behind me, allow him to help me over come them? But what will he think of me when I tell him things from my past that make me who I am today, will he run? Will he pity me? Will he treat me any different to how he does now?_

_I can't lose him. I need him so much. He's become my rock, my everything. God, I have been so stupid; so dumb. I should never have ended it. _ His words and her own thoughts are spinning around in her head and she is oblivious to the tears running down her cheeks.

Mike returns to the lounge and hears Kate sobbing. Looking towards her, he is surprised to find her sitting on the floor. _Well at least she hasn't run this time. That is a start._

Mike sits down beside her and pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her frame and pulling her tightly to his chest. They sit like that for several minutes, Kate sobbing into his chest. Five silent minutes pass before Kate's breathing evens out and the sobbing subsides. He reaches down to lift her face so he can see her.

"Thank you for not running," he whispers, so softly to her that she barely hears it, and places a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead as she snuggles in to his chest.

They stay like this for what feels like hours, but really it's only been about ten minutes.

"Kate, are you up for more talking?"

"I suppose so, but only if I stay where I am now."

"I think that can be arranged."

"I take it from the fact that you're still here, that you are prepared to give me some answers?"

"I'll try."

"Ok, then. Why did you call it quits?"

"Um, well, Maxine. She sort of made it sound like I had no choice, and I didn't want to be the reason you had no job when rumors got out about us. I was also scared and worried because of the information Maxine have given me."

"Ok, so why would you not tell me that Maxine had informed you of what I had said to Fleet Command?"

"So much had happened since we broke up, in regards to you, Maxine and Ryan, that I didn't want to be caught in the middle; be the reason behind things not going well for you with them. I didn't want to be one that was blamed for it all."

Mike is silent for a few minutes, trying to process what has just been said.

"Honey, why were you scared and worried after seeing Maxine?" She gets up off his lap before she speaks.

"Well, um. When she said you were prepared to resign if they didn't rethink your posting, it threw me."

"Why?" She wanders over to the window, looking out towards the moonlit water.

"Because you did what you said. You were prepared to give it all up for me, and that scared me. Someone was prepared to do this for me. Then I started to think about how you would feel once it was done; would you regret it, would you blame me once it all had happened. I couldn't do that, I couldn't let you give it up, not for me." He watches her from his position on the floor

"Why not? You're worth it, if it means we get what we both want."

"No, it's not, because I'm not worth it." He is shocked. _She thinks she is not worth it. Why does she think she's not worth it_? He walks over and stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently guiding her back so she is leaning against him.

"So, if I get this right. At work you feel worth something, but in your personal life you feel you're not worth it?"

"Correct," she gets out softly.

"So, why can you feel like that at work, but not here with me?"

"Because at work, I've never felt worthless. I know my role, my job, and everyone around me respects me for it. I know exactly where I stand. Outside of work I don't know where I stand. I don't know who to trust fully and I've been hurt too many times to count, so I keep things close to my chest locked away from everyone, and at times myself. I'm sorry if it's not the answer you want to hear but it's hard for me to be open about us in the way you want."

"Why?"

"Because..." she struggles to get her breathing back under control and he senses something is wrong; something buried deep within her.

"It's ok, honey. We'll leave it there for tonight. Thank you for trying. Thank you for at least answering some of my questions," he says before placing a few gentle kisses on the side of her neck. They stand like that for a while, until he looks towards the clock and notices the time.

"Kate?"

"Mmm."

"It's bed time. Do you want to crash here, or would you like me to call a cab for you. You're in no fit state to drive."

"Can I stay here? With you?" she says, looking down at the floor.

"Sure, you use my bed and I will sleep on the couch," he replies after unwrapping his arms from her and guiding her to his room. Once there he gets out an old t-shirt and some old shorts for her to sleep in. He helps her into bed and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead, turning to leave as she speaks.

"Please stay with me?"

"Kate, I..."

"Mike, please, just hold me. Let me get a few hours of good sleep." He changes into a t-shirt and boxers before he slides in beside her, pulling her body against his.

"Have you not been sleeping?"

"I sleep, it's just not the great. I toss and turn and spend a lot of time awake. Thinking; trying to work out what I had done so wrong that since the memorial I got left out of the loop. The last three weeks have been hell for me," she manages before starting to cry again.

"Shh, honey. It's ok," he says gently as he encourages her to roll over. He pulls her to his chest and she holds on to him while she cries herself to sleep. Feeling content with her nestled against his chest, it doesn't take long for Mike to drift off for his best sleep in months.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike forgot to set his alarm the night before and is woken by the sound of his mobile going off beside him. He quickly answers the call, hoping the noise hasn't woken Kate.

"Mike, Steve Marshall here. Have you forgotten about our meeting?" Mike looks at his clock and is surprised to see it reads 0915hrs.

"Ah, no Sir. I must have forgotten to set the alarm clock," he replies. He moves to get out of bed and inadvertently wakes Kate, who speaks without realising he is on the phone.

"Mmm. Mike, stay in bed. It's too early to get up, plus I want my pillow back." Steve hears the comment and is annoyed to recognise Kate's voice.

"Mike. Maxine's office in thirty minutes, and make sure Kate is with you," he says crossly before hanging up the phone.

"Shit," Mike says out loud as he closes his phone. Kate hears and asks what's wrong.

"Now we've both got a meeting with Marshall."

"Why?"

"I think he heard what you said when you woke up." Kate looks worried at the thought.

"Don't worry nothing happened, bar us talking and sharing a bed. We did nothing wrong. Well, nothing as bad as what we could have done. Anyway, we are late and now you need to go home and get changed and meet me at Navcom, ASAP," he replies while sorting out his uniform.

"Ok. See you there, and can you get me a coffee, since I'll take longer to get there?" she replies as she quickly puts on yesterday's clothes and leaves.

_**Navcom**_

_**Cairns**_

_**1000hrs**_

"Nice of you two to finally show up," Steve says as they enter Maxine's office.

"I'm sorry about being late, it was not my intention," Mike replies as he and Kate sit on the chairs in front of Maxine's desk.

"Right, you two. Talk. I want to know what is going on, and how long it has been going on, before I waste any more of my time." Mike and Kate look at each other and then look back at Steve, nobody says a word.

"Ok, you two. I can't be of help if I don't know what I am dealing with here. I need to know things, I need information. I saw how you were in the bar last night; the subtle things Mike did when he thought no one was watching. When I rang this morning I heard you in the background, Kate. I'm assuming you had no idea Mike was on the phone, or who to?"

"No, I didn't. I woke when he moved to get out of bed. I was still half asleep, having enjoy my first good sleep since the death of our coxswain," she replies, then looks down at her hands.

"Ok. When was the last time you two shared a bed then?"

"When I first took my shore posting and promotion," Mike says.

"So I take while you have been serving together on Hammersley there has been no breaking of the rules?"

"That is correct."

"Sorry if what I'm about say offends you Kate, but I need to ask Mike this question."

"No problem." she replies

"Now. Mike. I know you have a fancy for the blondes, but is this just a fling; something to pass the time till the next blonde comes along?'

"God, Steve. How low do you think I am? Would I just give every thing up if that was the case?"

"I'm not sure, Mike, but you do have the reputation for being a cowboy."

"And that is because I tend to use the rules to my full advantage. I do things that other captains wouldn't even think of doing. But no way in hell is Kate a fling, or something to pass the time with." His voice raises as he argues his point.

"Mike, calm down please."

"Why should I? The Navy is the damn reason why Kate and I are still not together. Ten bloody years I've been dealing with loving her. Loving someone that the Navy says I shouldn't love because she was once my student, and now she's my XO. Trying to love someone outside the Navy doesn't work. They don't understand the hours, the job, the time away. Only other sailors can understand that, but the Navy make it hard for you to love within the Navy. There are too many damn rules and regulations, and then they have to approve it."

The room is silent. Mike's words float in the air for all to think and chew over.

"Kate, how do you feel?"

"I feel the same as Mike, Sir."

"So, Mike. I take it once your contract ends, if you've not got a shore posting, you will be leaving?"

"Yes, that correct."

"What about you Kate? Will you be leaving too?"

"No, Sir. I will be staying on, my contract with the Navy still has three years to run, before I have to worry about a new one."

"Mike, do you really want to leave the Navy? Please, be honest?"

"No, I don't want to leave. I enjoy working for them. But I've decided to put myself before my work for a change."

"Ok Mike, if I can work something out that gets you off Hammersley, will you stay?"

"As long as I am off after this rotation."

"How long is it?"

"Six weeks, then I have a week before my contract ends."

"Ok, so I have six weeks to find some way of getting you off Hammersley, or we lose one damn fine officer."

"That is correct."

"So what was going on last night and how come, Kate, you ended up at Mike's?"

"Last night, Kate and I were talking at my place about our relationship. We have a few issues to overcome and last night we started to try and work through them. The last few months have been stressful on everyone and have caused a few issues between us that are sort of related to the job, but also to us personally. It was about 1am when I noticed the time and we went to bed. That was that, nothing else happened. Kate was not in a good state for driving so I told her to stay with me, rather than drive home and have an accident."

"Ok then. Thanks for coming in, you can both leave." Kate gets up and starts to head off, but Mike stays sitting.

"Steve, can I have a private word with you please?"

"Sure, Mike."

"Kate, I'll met you outside in five."

"Ok." She turns and heads out of the office.

Once the door is closed and Kate is far enough away, Steve asks what the problem is.

"It's about Maxine."

"Ok?"

"She gave Kate private information about my application to Fleet Command."

"She did what?" Steve says, raising his voice with annoyance.

"I found out that she spoke to Kate after I presented my case to Fleet Command. She told her what I had done."

"Bloody hell, what is she playing at?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. She may of been trying to protect me, or warn Kate away so she could get me, I'm not totally sure. But I am not happy about it at all. She's using her status to make things go her way and I don't like it. She won't even explain why Kate didn't get her promotion."

"Hang on, Mike. Kate was up for promotion? When?"

"On the last round of promotions. I put her name forward via Maxine"

"Mike, are you sure? I don't remember seeing Kate's name amongst the applicants, and if she was there I would have backed her the whole way."

"I did the paperwork with her. I recommended her for the CO job for Hammersley. I gave Maxine all the paperwork for the promotion to send off to the board."

"Mike, I'm on the board and her name was never there."

"Then what the hell happened to her application?" growled Mike

"I'm not sure Mike, but I will look into it for you. Just don't inform her that she wasn't on the list."

"I won't."

"And I will have a word with Maxine as well."

"Thanks, Steve. Anyway better go only an day and a half left of shore leave and I have things to sort out before we sail on Monday morning."

"Enjoy your shore leave, Mike. I'll ring you once I know more." he replies as they walk to the door.

_**First day of patrol**_

Everyone has arrived on time and Dutchy has put them to work loading the supplies under his watchful eye. Mike and Kate are going through their orders, working out the watch rosters for the next two weeks and attempting to schedule some R&R along their patrol route.

The new coxswain Jon Webster is busy getting himself accustomed to a patrol boat, this being his first time on patrol boats having come from a frigate posting.

0830hrs roll around pretty quickly and Mike and Kate have been through several coffees. They were both up at 0430hours to be on the boat by 0530hrs and arrive ahead of the crew.

Mike, Kate, Dutchy, Charge, Bird, 2Dads and Webster are all up on the bridge when Kate pipes leaving specials through the ship. As the last of Hammersley's mooring ropes are released, Mike guides her safely away from the dock and out to sea.

Their first day back on patrol goes without a hitch. The crew is kept busy by doing routine checks, and cleaning. Surprisingly, Bird has somehow managed to master the art of coffee making.

"Hey Chicken Legs, good coffee," Dutchy replies after taking a sip when she brings a round of coffee to the crew on the bridge.

"Thanks, Dutchy. I had some lessons while on shore leave. Well, not lessons, just informed that not everyone likes weak coffee, as it was put to me, and that over time I will understand why you guys drink it so strong. I was given a list of how each of you like your coffee, and also the navigator brew recipe for those long nights. I was told that the X is a fan of it." Mike smiles at the suggestion.

"I still have no idea how you and Nikki could drink it that strong," replies Mike.

"That's why it's called navigator brew. Only navigators seem to be able to drink it. Bird, would I take it that this came from Bomber? Since she is the only other one, bar me, on this boat that knows the recipe."

"Yes, it did, ma'am."

"Must thank that girl when I see her next," she grins.


	8. Chapter 8

Hammersley has been out at sea for a week. They have had the odd boarding to do here and there, but so far the week had been a lot quieter than they had been used to.

"Can't sleep?" Kate asks as she walks into the galley, noticing him standing at the bench.

"No, not really. Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please. Have you heard back from Marshall yet?"

"No not yet, but it's only been a week." He grabs another mug to make a second drink.

"Figured out how you're going to tell this lot?"

"Not really. I'd prefer to wait and see what Marshall decides and then go from there."

"Do you think he will come through?"

"Knowing Marshall as well as I do, I have no doubt he will pull it off. He doesn't want me to leave. He'll find a way, he always does." He passes her the hot drink.

"I hope so, it will be a waste if they don't."

"Only for the Navy." He motions with his head for her to follow, she nods and they both head to the officer's mess. They sit there and talk about work, relaxing in each other's company before heading off to bed.

Come the following morning, they became busy and the next four weeks went by extremely fast for the crew. It seemed as if a whole fleet of FFVs were caught in their EEZ, as well as the numerous mayday calls they had to deal with.

Hammersley was coming into its sixth and final week of this rotation, (It was) cruising through the calm Arafura Sea when RO answered the sat phone.

"Sir, Captain Steve Marshall on the line." RO passes Mike the sat phone as the crew on the bridge look on, wondering why Marshall is ringing the ship to speak to their boss.

"Patch it through to my cabin please RO," he requests as he gets up to from his chair.

"XO, you have the ship."

As he walks past his XO, she quietly wishes him good luck, offering him a brief smile before he heads down to his cabin.

"Steve, Mike speaking."

"Hi Mike, how you doing out there?"

"Busy, which is nice. The reason for the call, Steve?"

"Straight to the point, aren't you MIke?"

"Yes, and even more so when we have an FFV in our sights."

"Well this won't take too long I hope, but if you need to go then just say so."

"Will do. So, the reason for your call, Steve?"

"Right. The first thing - Kate's been put on the next promotion roster. Maxine hasn't given me much to go on regarding why her application never made it to us; also she is being addressed over providing Kate with the information she got from Fleet Command."

"That is good to know, but what do I tell her, or shall I leave it till the promotion signal comes out?"

"Might be best to wait, then it can be a surprise. Now you, Mike. You've made this hard to do. The only option I have for now is sending you down to Watson's Bay and doing some instructing for a few months." Steve hears Mike's sigh

"I know it's not the best, but it's something. It's the Navy."

"What course would I be involved with?"

"CO and XO course"

"Which means if Kate gets the go ahead, I can't be her instructor when she is there," he says, sighing again

"I spoke to the brass about it. They're fine with it as they now use two instructors to run the course."

"Steve, how much did you tell them?"

"I informed them that once you are off Hammersley, you will be starting a personal relationship with Kate, and that she is the reason you are prepared to leave."

"This better not affect Kate." he respondes sternly to him.

"It won't, I promise. I told them that when I was up there, you informed me that if you stayed on that you would be entering into a personal relationship with Lieutenant McGregor. That this had to be taken into account with your posting as you would not step back on Hammersley while she is serving on her."

"Well, thank you for doing that for us." some relief evident in his voice.

"No problem, Mike. I just hope you weren't lying to me when you said nothing has gone on while you're on the same ship, because I've put my career on the line for you two."

"Steve, you should know Kate is a stickler for the rules. Why would I do something so stupid as that with the woman I love."

"Good, because if the brass doing any enquiring about you two and find anything that says otherwise, you'll be in big trouble."

"I understand Steve, and they won't."

"Good, Mike. So are you going to take the offer or not?"

"I should talk to Kate first about it all and see what she says. How many months would I be down there, and when would I leave?"

"Well, one of the tutors if off due to injury. They won't be able to return for another three months. You'll be there for 12 weeks, conducting three courses, each running for three weeks. You leave next Friday, giving you a few days with Kate before you leave."

"And when is the new promotions signal due out?"

"In five weeks. She be on the last three weeks."

"I'll talk to Kate and send you an email with my response by the end of today. But if I do take it, I want a clause in my contract preventing them posting me back on Hammersley while Kate is on her."

"I can make sure that is in there, Mike." The ships intercom system comes to life with the request of the CO to the bridge.

"Steve, I have to go. Duty calls."

"Ok, Mike. Just make sure I get your email by the end of the day or I'll be ringing back."

"Fine, bye Steve."

"Fair winds, Mike" he hangs the phone up and heads to the bridge.

"X, what do we have?" Mike asks as he enters the bridge

"The FFV is in the target area, Sir."

"Right. Time for some action. X, pipe boarding stations."

Kate then pipes boarding stations through out the ship.

"What did Marshall want?" Kate quietly enquires after hanging up the microphone.

"Talk to you later about it," he whispers back to her, before she heads off to get ready.

"So, what did Marshall ring you about?" enquires Kate when she and Mike are sitting in the officer's mess several hours later.

"He rang to offer me a teaching position." She looks at him in semi shock.

"Where?"

"Three months in Sydney, at Watsons Bay"

"What about after that?"

"Not sure. He said it was to fill in for a injured tutor."

"You taking it?"

"That depends on you, and what you think?" She is surprised he wants to ask her opinion.

"Well it is up to you after all, Mike. I don't get a say in it."

"Yes, you do Kate. You're my partner; what you think does matter to me." A slight smile appears on her face.

"It is up to you in the end, Mike."

"If I do take it, it's three months away."

"And Hammersley will be out for most of that anyway." He sits there nodding with a grin on his face.

"So you'll be ok with me taking it and being away for that long?"

"When would you leave?"

"If I go, I have to fly out next Friday." A cheeky grin appears on her face.

"Well then, you'd better make sure our shore leave is worth it."

"Oh I will, don't you worry." They are smiling at each other when Dutchy enters and starts talking to them.

Later on, Mike is typing the email, he looks over it several times, the reality of his decision hitting home when he clicks the send button.

If you're looking for a different ending, with a lead in to another chapter, you could have him just typing the email and looking it over, the reality of his decision hitting home as he clicks the send button. - Not saying if he accepts or not... Thanks for that I was looking at redoing the ending


	9. Chapter 9

Steve is sitting in his office typing up a report, when the alert flashes up on his screen. As he looks at his screen, please to see the email is from Mike, though he becomes apprehensive at subject of the email, his hand on the mouse, poised to open the email when he is interrupted by an urgent summons to his superiors office.

_**Two days later**_

Hammersley is heading for home port and everyone is looking forward to two weeks of guaranteed shore leave. Jon Webster, the new Coxswain, is fitting in extremely well under the circumstances, pleasantly surprised by the honesty and friendliness of his shipmates. Even when he made mistakes he was given the chance to learn and correct the error himself. Quickly relaxing into the atmosphere of a patrol boat, he felt like a welcome addition to crew. He enjoyed the camaraderie of this crew. The feeling that if anything happened they had his back, something he did not often feel on the big frigates. After two days, he could understand why the death of their fellow crew member had hit them so hard,. They were like family; whatever affects one person affects the whole crew. In his eyes, the CO and X seemed to have an excellent working partnership. He thought many could learn from these two; their decision making and respect for the crew and their views. The CO even had time to sit down and ask how he was doing. Jon came to the conclusion that he was going to totally enjoy working on Hammersley, and had no desire to leave in a hurry.

Mike was very impressed at how Jon had handled himself for his first rotation on patrol boats. Hammersley's new Coxswain was going to fit in fine and be an asset to to the crew.

When Hammersley docks in Cairns the following morning, Mike is in his cabin. A wave of different emotions run through him as he slowly packs all his personal belongings. He has one last longing look before leaving his cabin and his ship.

A smile spreads across his face as he walks across the gangplank and hears Kate suggest he hurry up or they will be late.

They are aware of the attention they attract as they enter Navcom and glance at each other, not sure what is going on. As they get closer to Maxine's office they notice she is deep in conversation with Steve, who notices their arrival and walks out to meet them.

"Mike. Your office, now," Steve directs sternly, leaving Kate standing. Unsure what she should be doing, she sits herself down at one of the computers and checks her emails. Maxine watches Kate from her position in her office with a smirk on her face. Kate is aware that she is being watched at times and starts to wonder what has gone on to make her centre of attention, and for Steve to be here yet again.

Every so often Steve could be heard raising his voice. No one is totally sure what is being said but, going by the angry tone of Steve's voice, Mike has done something.

Sometime later Mike appears and goes straight to Maxine's office, slamming the door behind him and causing the other sailors to jump at the sound. Kate looks over to Maxine's office and is surprised by the anger Mike is directing towards her. If looks could kill, then his would.

"Bloody hell, Maxine. What the hell are you playing at, digging up mine and Kate's personal life from ten years ago? Do you know how much damage you have caused?" he spits at her.

"Well, Mike. Maybe you should have thought of that before you complained to Steve about what I did," she retorts.

"For Christ sakes Maxine. What you did was out of line, unprofessional and I had a right to do it. What is said at Fleet Command is meant to stay there, not be given out to other sailors because you felt like it," he says angrily.

"But-"

"No buts, Maxine, and don't say that you were trying to protect me. All you were thinking about was yourself yet again, and saving your own damn behind. I can fully understand why Stuart walked out on you now. You can be so bloody pigheaded and self centred at times. Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused by doing this? Of course you didn't, well because of this I have made a formal complaint about you and I have also asked for an investigation into why Kate's promotion application was never received by the board. If you want to play dirty Maxine, you will get dirty," he spits as he moves to leave, turning back when he hears his name.

"Mike come on, we don't need to be like that."

"Like what, Maxine? You decided to do this. After I got approval for Kate and I to be together, I was turning down Steve's offer to stay here, but you know what? I'm not now. I'm taking the teaching offer and when I am done, I am coming back here and making sure I am sitting in your chair, because by the time I am done with you, Maxine, you won't have a job left. This is what happens when you cross me, and don't even think about using Ryan as a pawn in your little game."

He ignores her attempts to talk further and walks out of her office, slamming the door behind him once again. He scans the room searching for Kate and finds her standing beside Steve, who had approached her while he was with Maxine. He walks briskly towards them, unaware that the entire room has witnessed their argument.

"Mike, go home and calm down. We will talk more tomorrow after I have spoken to Kate about things." Steve suggests gently. Mike nods his head and walks away as Steve guides Kate to Mike's office.

Later that evening Mike is at home, trying to de-stress after his meeting with Steve and his yelling match with Maxine.

_How dare she do that. How dare she go digging into things that she has no right to know. What happened between Kate and I back then is none of her business. I can see why things never worked with Stuart and her. When things don't go her way she likes to stick her nose in and get things her way. She had no right to say those things about Kate, let alone think them, and how could she think I would be so stupid as to do something like that for grades. She needs to let go. Whatever she thinks we have, we don't. She needs to stay out of my personal life and Kate's._

_I just hope Kate is ok. I left a message for her to call me or come around if she wants too. She must hate me now. I told her no secrets or lies, then I lie about her promotion application. God I stuffed this up, yet again. Say one thing then do the other, you idiot Mike. She was bound to have heard you when you told Maxine off about it._

_I just hope she doesn't hate me. I hope she can overlook it and talk to me again._

_Maxine has really put her foot in it this time._

His mind wanders back to Kate. Where is she? Is she ok? Why hasn't she responded to my message? He is still asking himself questions as his eyelids grow heavy; dreaming of her in his restless sleep.

Nursing a glass of wine as she sits in her couch, Kate stares blankly at the TV while trying to process all the information she has been given. She wasn't ignoring Mike's message, she told herself. She just needed some time to wrap her head around everything.

_He lied to me. He tells me to talk then he does something and does not tell me. He gets information and does not give it to me when it clearly involves me. I know Steve said to not tell me, but surely I should of been told; it explains why I never got my promotion._

_I can't believe Maxine did what she did. It took a lot of talking with Steve to get him to understand that I am not that sort of person. He can ask all my other instructors, teachers and the like to see what they think of me. I even told him to look at my school records. I don't need to sleep with anyone to get good grades; to be top of my class. That is who I am; that is the standard I have set for myself. If she knew me_,_ she would know this. No wonder Mike is so angry with her. They're friends; she's the mother of his son._

_I should ring Mike and talk to him. Tell him I am ok. But I am worried I might say something that will hurt us both. Tomorrow I will go and see him; talk to him. We have to work this out together. I can't let this be a setback for us. Not after he has laid so much on the line for us, for himself, and how patient he has been with me. He deserves my support._

Having worked things out within herself, Kate happily goes to bed dreaming of her future with Mike.


	10. Chapter 10

After his restless night of sleep, Mike is leaning against his kitchen bench waiting for the kettle to boil when he hears a ding. Thinking it is the kettle, he picks it up to make his drink when he hears the sound again. On the third ring he realises it's the doorbell and wanders to the front door, thinking that after whoever is at the door has left he really should contact Kate.

As he opens the door, relief floods through him when he sees Kate standing there. He invites her in, leading her to the lounge and offering her a coffee.

They sit on the couch with their drinks, relaxing in comfortable silence as they enjoy the feeling of having the other one beside them.

"I hope you're not cross with me for changing my mind over Steve's offer?" he asks softly, staring into his nearly empty mug.

"No, not at all. It's your life Mike; your decision at the end of the day."

"Yes and no, honey. It is our choice, we make it together. Well we should have. I'm sorry I didn't consult with you first, before changing my mind."

"It's fine. I'm ok with it."

"You sure about that?" he asks while looking at her.

"Yes, I am," she smiles. _Wow! He said sorry for doing something without asking me first. He must really want this to work._

"Anyway, we have a few other things to deal with first."

"And what are those?" He leans forward and places the mug on the coffee table before resting back against the couch. Kate does the same with her mug then cuddles up to him.

"Well, after yesterday, this is no longer a secret and I wonder how long it will take before the crew find out."

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that."

"It's ok, one way of doing it. At least Marshall is fine with it, and we're no longer serving together anyway." His arms wrap around her and pull her close to him.

"Thank goodness for that."

"Though I am a tad disappointed in you for not telling me the truth about my application for promotion. Yes, I know what Marshall said to you, but surely you could of told me something. Here I was thinking I wasn't good enough."

"I wanted to but at the start Marshall wanted it kept under wraps, then we decided it would be a nice surprise for you and less stress if you didn't know."

They sit comfortable on the couch listening to the waves crashing against the beach.

"Why is she doing this?" she queries him.

"I'm not sure, but she isn't getting away with what she's done. I don't care if she is Ryan's mother and a good friend, she had no right at all to do any of it." There is a contemplative silence again. Steve brought something to his attention yesterday, something he wants to address but is unsure how to broach the subject. _I'm not angry with her, just hacked off with myself that she felt that she was unable to come to me about it._

"How much of the information Maxine found out about me did Marshall tell you, because he wouldn't tell me what he said to you," she asks hesitantly.

"Everything that he thought involved me in some shape, form or manner. Some of it he could tell from my reaction that it was the first time I had heard about it."

"I'm sorry I never got to tell you about it," she mumbles sadly into his chest.

"It's ok. I was shocked when he asked if I knew, I thought about it and decided that you would have told me when you felt the time was right."

"You're not angry at me for not even telling you and informing you about what I was doing?"

"Nope, I left you without saying much. You were twenty-three, and had just been promoted to Lieutenant. It wouldn't have looked good for you or me. So no, I'm not angry. You did what you thought was best at the time. I only ask that next time you tell me first so I can be there to support you."

"Thanks," she weakly gets out. _He's not angry at me. I was expecting him to yell at me, tell me off. I never expected this reaction from him. _

They sit in silence, enjoying being curled up on the couch together. They just start to nod off when the doorbell goes off again. Mike moves to answer it, finding Marshall standing on the other side not looking too impressed. He invites Marshall in and as they enter the lounge he notices Kate is also here.

"Mike, is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Steve, anything you've got to say to me you can say in front of Kate. I, I mean we have nothing to hide from each other."

"Ok then, the information Maxine gave us is causing some concern with Brass. They're not sure if you two are being honest enough about your relationship."

"Yes, we did have a relationship back then. Yes it was wrong, but since then, to the day Kate was put on Hammersley we had not spoken to each other."

"Ok, what about since you two have been working together?"

"Again, nothing has happened while we have served together. The only time it became more was when I first took my promotion, after that nothing. I told you all this yesterday, Steve, why are you asking again?"

"Because I am checking that what you are saying stays the same each time I ask you. Now, Kate, is what he is saying correct?"

"Yes Sir, it is. I never contacted him at all. I thought about it at one stage but never did."

"Have you two been intimate with each other since Mike's promotion.?"

"Come on Steve. This is ridiculous, I told you all this yesterday. No we have not. Have I ever lied to you about anything?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, I haven't. You always hear about everything I've done, even when it is wrong you get told. What happened ten years ago, should have no damn effect on what's happening now."

"Mike, there is no need to get cross with me."

"Why not, you don't seem to believe me. Twenty-five years of service to be treated like this, and the last ten years as CO of Hammersley. And then of course the last five with Kate as my XO; the only XO to stick around. Our success rate outdoes all the other patrol boats. I have worked hard to get where I am. Then Maxine, because she did not like my request for an investigation, so she decides to do this," he states while pacing the lounge.

"Do you have any idea why she would do this to you?"

"Most likely because I chose Kate over her. She wants me; wants the three of us to be a family, but I don't love her in that way. I love her more as a sister, but not as a partner. Those feelings died a long time ago, and she knows this."

There is silence in the room, while Steve thinks about what Mike has said.

"Steve, if the Brass are going to press charges against me for this, fine let them, but it is not changing the way I feel for Kate or what we do. If she was using me to get up the ranks she would already be there. And if I am honest with myself, she probably deserved to be promoted a year ago, when I got mine, but I didn't put it forward for this reason. Kate has been capable of taking of the CO job for a good 18 months, I just delayed it so that you lot didn't think it was because we were sleeping together."

"Ok Mike. Let's change the topic a tad. The teaching job in Sydney, I have been asked to inform you that you will be flying down in less than 48hrs." Marshall pauses as he takes in Mike's stunned expression. "You fly out at 0700 on Monday."

"Great one. You said Friday, why Monday?"

"They think it might be good idea, and I would agree that the sooner you get there, the less chance there is of you and Maxine having another heated debate."

"So I have a day and a half before I leave, not much time for shore leave."

"Sorry Mike, but this will be for the best. Get you away from here, get the eyes off you both. And sadly Kate, your guys' shore leave will only be for a week. You sail on Friday, because if you get the promotion Hammersley will need to come back in and have shore leave while you are away,

so I have to work the patrols in around that as well."

"No problem Sir," Kate replies.

"Look you two, please don't do anything stupid. Keep your heads down and work. Don't let this affect the way you two would normally be."

"Steve we're having drinks at the local pub tonight. I'm informing the crew that I am no longer the CO of Hammersley, you are more than welcome to join us," Mike suggests.

"I'll see how I feel later on, anyway I must get going I have a number of things that need to be done," Steve replies and walks towards Mike's front door, saying his goodbyes in the process.

Mike and Kate spend the afternoon enjoying each other's company. They go for a leisurely stroll along the beach. They spend time curled up on the couch talking. She reminisces about her time on the frigates before Hammersley and he tells her stories about different things that have happened as CO.

Kate unintentionally lets slip something about her past and when she realises what she has done she tries to move away from him. He holds her firmly against his chest to prevent her retreat, gently rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort and support when he hears her muffled sobs. Gradually her breathing evens out and she falls asleep, her head resting against his chest. He moves just enough to be able to pick her up with out waking her and quietly carries her to his bedroom and places her on his bed.

He leans down and gently kisses her forehead, whispering "I love you, Katie" before he quietly tiptoes from the room. He glances at his watch and decides he has enough time to head to his office and tie up a few loose ends before they join the crew at the pub.


	11. Chapter 11

As she opens her eyes and looks around she realises where she is. In his room, on his bed, with his lingering scent comforting her. She stretches her body before moving slowly off the bed, while still getting fully awake. She leaves the room in search of him and notices the house is very quiet, wondering if he is actually home. She looks at her watch and notices that they will need to leave soon or they will be late to the pub.

As she passes his office she hears music playing quietly, slowly opening the door to find him working at his desk. The door creaks as it opens, alerting him to her presence. Seeing Kate standing half asleep in the doorway, he opens his arms. She wanders over and sits down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while his encircle her waist, she rests her head on his shoulder.

"How's my sleeping beauty doing?" he says gently as he places a kiss on her head.

"Um, about before."

"Honey, in your own time. Don't feel pressured to explain what you said. Just remember I'm here when you're ready."

"Thanks," she replies while snuggling in closer. He glances at the clock on his desk and notices the time

"Sorry to do this honey, but if we don't get a hurry along we'll be late and we still have not had dinner."

"Mm, this is comfortable. I don't want to move."

"Well we can curl up later together in bed, but we must get a move on now. Otherwise the crew are going to be too drunk by the time we get there."

"Yeah, drunk from celebrating," she says while getting up off his lap. She grabs hold of his hand and leads him to the bathroom to shower and get ready to head to the pub.

As they approach the pub they are greeted by Steve, who has decided to come along as well. They walk inside to find most of the crew gathered in their normal spot, laughing and then cheering once they see their boss, and X. Mike tenses a little at the sight of them all and Kate feels this through the grip he has on her hand. She gives him a gentle squeeze to let him know she is here. Steve offers to get them a drink and heads to the bar as they make their way to the rest of the group.

The crew are pleased to see them and quickly include them in the conversation. Dutchy seems to be the only one to notice how close the two of them are sitting, as well as recognising the presence of the male from a few weeks ago. He knows from what Charge has told him that it is Captain Steve Marshall, who used to run Navcom in Cairns before Knocker. He watches as the man passes drinks to Mike and Kate and then whispers something to them and Mike nods his head in agreement to whatever this guy has said to them. What surprises Dutchy the most is when Kate places a hand on Mike's leg, and then Mike's hand goes to hers before he stands and proceeds to get the crew's attention, which took a couple of goes thanks to 2Dads. A quick word from Kate and the mention of a toothbrush had 2Dads shutting up and listening to what was going on. Mike takes a quick look at Kate, who smiles at him, then turns his attention back to his crew, who to him are family.

"Right, what I'm about to say is not easy." Kate stands up and moves beside him, putting her arm around him. He looks down as he places his arm around her and she sees that his eyes are glassy. The crew watch, a look of shock and surprise on their faces at the boss and X. "You have all been like one huge family to me and that is why this is harder to say than I originally thought it would be. The patrol we have just finished was my last." A few gasps are heard but the majority of the crew are speechless. "The next time Hammersley sails it will be with a new CO. You all have been an excellent crew, and I couldn't have wished for better sailors to have the honor of serving with. Your support, ideas, and your own personalities have made it a pleasure to be on Hammersley as CO. I do hope that you give the new CO the same respect and gratitude as you have done with me." The crew are unsure what to say, there is a minute or so of silence before Steve stands up beside the two and proposes a toast to Mike.

The alcohol and conversations begin to flow after the toasts and about an hour later Steve heads off home. Mike watched him leave and notices Ryan enter the pub. Whispering to Kate that he is going to go speak to him, he heads over to the bar.

"Ryan, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you in private."

"Why?"

"There are a couple of things I want to tell you."

"I suppose so," he replies, not too enthusiastic about it. They head to a quieter corner of the pub.

"So, what is it you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, I am no longer on Hammersley as CO. On Monday I fly to Sydney for 10 weeks to fill in for a course before returning back here."

"Well what's that got to do with me?"

"I spoke to Captain Steve Marshall, who is a friend of mine. I told him about what happened in regards to you finding out I'm your father then having to post off. I asked him if you wanted to come back, would they let you because of the circumstances, and would they put you back on Hammersley?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I felt bad that you had no choice in the matter. Well to be honest, we both had no choice in the matter." There is silence for a minute while Mike's words sink in to Ryan.

"You're not doing this just because you're my father?"

"No Ryan, I'm not. For the last 18 years you've been my godson., Stuart has been your father not me, and as far as I am concerned I am to you whatever you want me to be."

"So, if I want to rejoin I could?" he asks, hope sounding in his voice.

"Yes."

"But what about Bird?" This comment makes Mike smile, he looks towards the group, and catches Kate's gaze.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Ryan. Don't choose the job over the woman you love; you might not get a second chance at it." They are silent again, Mike's words sitting there in the air for a few minutes before he speaks up again.

"Ryan, on another matter, your mother."

"What about her?"

"Well I'm not proud to have done this, but due to some things she has done I had to lodge a formal complaint about her to the Brass yesterday."

"What? Why? What's she ever done to you to deserve that?" he asks angrily.

"She gave out private information to other officers that she had no right to do. She is also trying to jeopardise a personal relationship I am in."

"Why are you telling me this then?"

"Because I want you to know that I also told her not to use you as a pawn to get her way. I don't want you getting put in the middle of what is happening between her and me. It's not fair on you to have to choose between the two of us. You're an adult now and can do as you please, and no matter what your mother says I will always be here for you, whenever you need to talk to me about anything."

"Thank you, Mike, for coming to me and telling me yourself about what you've done. It means a lot to me that you are being up front."

"No problem, Ryan. Anyway shall we go join the rest of them?"

Ryan agrees and they both head over to the rest of the crew. Bird makes room for Ryan to sit down beside her and Mike takes up his seat beside Kate. Not long after, they all decide to go to one of the local clubs to do some dancing, or partying as 2Dads puts it. Mike also suggests that maybe the next round of drinks that is purchased is non alcoholic. Some of them laugh, but some of the older ones think this might be wise if they want to last the night.

It took about 20 minutes for the group to make their way to the local club, deciding the walk would do them a world of good in helping them sober up. On the way to the club Mike and Kate were towards the back of the group, they walked side by side with their hands interlinked. Dutchy and Charge were at the back of the group and they both noticed how close their former boss and the X were with each other. They look at each other and smile, both fully understanding why the boss was leaving.

Once inside the club a round of drinks were brought and the crew settled into the atmosphere. Before too long a number of them were up on the dance floor, including Mike and Kate who were dancing together. By the end of the night the crew all knew that Mike and Kate were together, which in turn caused another round of celebrations to kick off. At around 1am they decide to head home, leaving the rest of the crew to carry on without them.


	12. Chapter 12

Little did she know that the announcement of their relationship to the crew was not the only revelation Mike has planned for the night. Once they arrived at Mike's place. Mike informs her that they are both flying to Sydney in a few hours time. She asks him why she is going and he tells her that he is taking her to see his parents. He adds that he had already cleared it with Marshall and she will be returning early on Wednesday to meet the new CO of Hammersley.

Kate is in shock. She drifts off to sleep wondering how his parents are going to be around her, are if they will like her. A hundred different things run through her mind about going and meeting his parents. For him, he drifts off to sleep thinking how much his mum is going to love Kate, and that finally he is bringing someone home to visit them. Just before he shuts his eyes he double checks the alarm clock and his phone, having set both for 0500, giving them just over three hours sleep before they are up and off to the airport, for the three hour flight to Sydney.

On the flight down they both sleep. Kate is apprehensive about meeting his parents, this is something totally new to her. He tells her that she just needs to be herself, and that they will love her. She is still not sure and when he informs her that they are staying there as well, this makes her even more nervous. Little does she know that once they land she will get to meet them for the first time, something he has done by choice and not told her.

For Kate, the next few days go fast. She is surprised at how nice and loving Mike's family (were) are. When Mike was at the course on Monday and Tuesday they still acted the same around her. On Monday, his mum takes her out to show her a few places, they do some shopping and have a nice lunch in a little cafe by the water. Tuesday was spent talking about things in general. His mum was very interested in what Kate did in the Navy, and was very intrigued that Kate had goals set for herself. They even spoke about how Kate wanted to one day get married and have a family, but she still wants to achieve things in her career as well.

Mike's parents could see why their eldest boy had fallen so deeply in love with this woman. They could also see that she loved him just as much as he loved her. The looks they gave each other, the smiles, there was something there that they had not seen in a long time; true love, soul mates. His parents knew that this must have been the woman he feel in love with ten years ago. He had never spoken about it to them, but parents always know. They are just pleased that this time he chose her over his job. That evening, the last one together before she flies back home, they are inseparable. The spend a good part of the night sitting together, talking out on the deck of his parents' house. His parents watch from the lounge, smiling every so often when they see them kissing.

The next few weeks go by quickly. Mike settles in to teaching on the course. They have put him mainly down for marking the executive officer's work, so that if Kate gets her promotion she is not under him for marking. He is now staying on base during the week and spends the weekends with his parents.

Kate and the crew have settled in well with their new CO, who is a tad more strict about the rules than Mike was. 2Dads gets himself into trouble a few times and some of the crew are starting to lose some of their spark, but Kate just keeps trucking along. The CO has come from frigates and is not used to the way patrol boats run and work, or the less formal way things are done. Kate is able to relate to this as it is how she was when she first arrived, and knowing it takes time she decides to talk to the crew about it. Drawing on her own experience, she lets them know that he might not be finding it easy being transferred like he has; it's not often a CO from frigates gets posted to patrol boats. After her talk, the crew decide to cut him some slack and do things better; if this is their CO then they need to show him they can do things correctly. Kate does not inform them that she is up for promotion again and that if she gets it then she will be the new CO of Hammersley. She has been a tad unsure if she really wants this promotion but now she thinks she could do it, and she does want the crew back to how it was when Mike was on board.

Hammersley is coming to the end of its fifth week out at sea. Kate knows the promotion signal is due out any day and she can't wait to know. Hammersley is due back in port in four days time, giving Kate, if she gets the promotion time, to organise her flight down to Sydney. She is yet to do it, too worried that if she does she won't get it.

Back in Sydney, Mike is being kept busy. The other tutor on the course is one of Mike's old mates, a friend he has not seen much of recently and is enjoying catching up with him. He finds out that Bill suffered injuries that prevent him being out on the water so he took the teaching job four years ago and is loving it. More for the fact, he found himself a lady and is now happily married. He questions Mike about the rumors he heard regarding him quiting for some lady, and after a few weeks of pestering, Mike gives in and tells him about Kate. The pride evident in his voice when he talks about her, he tells Bill how she is up for promotion, and then it clicks. Bill understands why they bumped him up to marking all the CO stuff while Mike is here. He smiles at Mike, asking him a few more questions and he happily answers, not afraid to talk about their relationship since it is no secret as the brass know about it, as Steve approved it.

Mike is busy with the last week of the second course, marking papers and running the trainees through drills, that he forgets to check the promotion signal when it comes out.

Though Kate hasn't forgotten. Steve calls her and informs her that she got the promotion. She is over the moon about it and asks Steve if he can sort out a flight for tomorrow as she wants to surprise Mike. Steve said he will organise it all for her and that when they dock later today he will be there waiting for her with her tickets and her new tags for her uniform.

When she returns to the bridge, she has a huge smile on her face. The crew are trying to figure out what is going on; they think Mike must be coming home early. For the rest of the trip home the crew are starting to wonder what Kate is on. Several have asked her if she is ok, and all they get is _**"I'm Fine"**_, which for some they know does not always mean it, but going by her smile she is.

During their time apart they do email each other as often as time allows, and she does try and ring him at least once a week, depending of course on what Hammersley is doing at the time that RO has allocated her for making personal calls.

At 1700 hours Hammersley docks in Cairns and Captain Steve Marshall is waiting on the wharf for Kate. Once everything is docked Steve greets her, hands over the stuff she needs and takes her home.

Friday is a busy day for Mike. He starts off with his normal morning run with Bill, and the rest of the students, then it is shower, dress, breakfast then head off to class to set up for the morning session. As today is the last day of this intake, Bill and Mike give back the test papers and then go through it with them, pointing out where they can improve and how.

It is nearing lunch time and everyone is getting restless. Mike has his back to the class and is busy writing on the white board, writing up some facts for the students to think about then give him what they think they should do. He puts up, depth of channel, width, tide, depth of boat,and then waits to see waits to see what the students come up with, or if they ask for more information. Little does he know is that Kate has snuck in and is sitting at the back, listening to what is going on, but Bill has noticed the new addition. As she reads what he has on the board she smiles. She knows the channel he is talking about; one that they try and not use, but had no option one day. A few students ask a few questions and get more information, now knowing it is night time and that they don't have full power to all equipment. One gives an answer which is not right nor wrong, for the situation Mike has described to them. As he looks around the room he spots Kate and a smile appears on his face, he checks his watch there is fifteen minutes left before lunch. He asks if anyone else would like to add anything, he sees the smirk on Kate's face; she knows the answer. Mike decides to give them some more information to see if it helps. But still no one gets it. In the end Mike provides them with the answer and also gives them more information. He does inform them that this does not happen often but they have to be prepared for these sorts of things. The bell goes off to inform them that it is lunchtime, the class is dismissed, as the sailors file out they all turn and look at the blonde in the back of the room who is not moving, all wondering who she is.

"I could tell you were struggling at the seams not to answer," he says (to her) as she walks down to him. He is leaning against the desk while Bill puts a few things away.

"Yes, it wasn't easy keeping quiet." He notices the change on her shoulders.

"I see you got the promotion," he smiles at her.

"Nope, I'm wearing these because they look nice." They hug and he gently gives her a kiss on the lips.

"'Grats, honey" Mike says to her while they hug.

"Thank you I found out yesterday."

"Well we will have to go out tonight and celebrate, does the crew know?"

"Nope." There is a cough in the background cutting her off from saying anything else.

"Oops, sorry Bill. Bill this is Kate McGregor, Kate this is Bill Snell and old friend of mine." They shake hands.

"Well it is nice to finally met the woman that has Mike giving up that boat of his." Kate laughs.

"Not his boat anymore, as of now it is mine." Bill looks puzzled.

"How do you know you command that boat? We don't give out the assignments, if you do have a command, till the last day here."

"Ah well, you see Bill, long story short, we already knew if Kate got the promotion she got Hammersley," Mike replies.

"Anyway what are you doing here, and why didn't you tell me you were coming down today?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you," she smiles at him.

"Well thank you for that. Have you got somewhere to stay? I can ring mum and ask her if you can stay there?"

"Already done. She picked me up from the airport and then dropped me off here, I just have to ring her when I want picking up and taking back." He smiles and shakes his head, giving her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I told you, you'll be fine with them." She just looks at him and smiles.

"Anyway we better get some lunch, care to join us?" Bill asks.

"Why not," she replies and they head off to get lunch with all the other officers and sailors that are on base. When they enter, the students from Mike and Bill's class notice that other officer is with the two gentlemen, and when they sit down to eat lunch she sits right beside Mike, and across from Bill. Immediately they begin gossiping about this woman and her relationship with one or both of their tutors, the name on her badge having meant nothing to them.

Once lunch is over Kate heads off to catch a cab back to his parents' place. He agrees to meet her there later and take her out to celebrate, extending the invitation to Bill and his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

During the time Mike is in Sydney and Hammersley has been out at sea on patrol, Steve has been working hard figuring out why Maxine would pass on private information to other officers, plus also why Kate's application for promotion never made it to the board.

The investigation is very hard as Maxine tries her best to stall everything, effectively providing no answers to the questions. When asked about why she told Kate what Mike had said to Fleet Command she came back with _"Navy is Mike's life, I was doing what is best for him"_. As time went on Steve was starting to get very frustrated with the lack of progress, he had never had this much trouble before.

Steve decided to start digging into the past of all three officers from once they joined ADFA and go from there. As he was doing this he found that Maxine and Mike had been through ADFA together at the same time in the same class. The more he looked into it, the more he found that the two were close. They had spent some time serving together or living in the same town but serving on different boats, until ten years ago when Mike took a short posting in Sydney. When given the chance to command Hammersley he took it, while Maxine got a promotion and took the posting in Canberra, as it was much better for a solo mum to be landed based than sea based.

Steve then asks for a email search, as each sailor is given an email address once they join, it is what they are to use for all personal and work emails, and he wants to go back through them. Seeing when the two last made contact before Maxine took the job in Cairns surprises him as well, because she was very quick to accept the offer of transfer to Cairns. He's now wondering if her coming here was more for personal matters than work.

Once he gets access to these he asks one of the more computer savvy officers to go through it and find any emails dating way back that might still be on the navy's sever. Anything that is from either one of them to the other.

During this time he interviews all the staff at Navcom, asking them different questions and what not; trying to get a bigger picture to see if what has been going on is just related to Mike, or is happening with others. Once all the interviews are done and he has had time to go through it all, he finds it must be just related to Mike. He is not happy about this, but he is a tad pleased it is only related to a select small group.

A week before Hammersley is due back in port he decides to relieves Maxine of her duty, putting her on paid leave till this is over. He is hoping that without her in the office he might be able to have better luck in finding out what is going on.

Of course, he knows Kate will get her promotion. The board has been waiting for her application for a while now, knowing she is more than ready for it. He speaks to Canberra and confirms that she will get the running of Hammersley, something they don't often do. It is routine for the applicants to attend the course to help executive officers and commanding officers get a head start on life ahead of them, or for those who have not been at sea for a period of time to complete the training again to make sure they are up to speed.

On the day the promotional signal comes out, Steve rings Kate on board Hammersley and informs her that she has gotten the promotion, she asks him to do a few other things for her, which he is more than happy to do.


	14. Chapter 14

The first day of the course has arrived and Kate is unsure how to feel. Normally she would just go in and do what was needed to top the class, including hours of study, but this time she has her boyfriend in there teaching them as well. He told her not to worry about it, just be herself. It was not helping that she spent half the night awake thinking about it. Her alarm goes off and she gets ready for her morning jog with Mike and Bill, something that, come tomorrow, all the students on her course will be doing with them.

0845 hours roll around and Kate is making her way to class, she is always early. Mike and Bill left her at 0800 hours to get organised for the first day.

Mike and Bill are setting up for the day ahead. As Mike is going through the list of students he recognises a name and mutters "oh great", causing Bill to turn and address him.

"Mike, what's wrong?"

"We have Lieutenant Nikki Caetano in this lot."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, she use to be the Navigator on Hammersley until she left two years ago."

"So why the 'oh great'?"

"Kate and her together in the same class, do I really have to say more?" he replies, shaking his head.

"Oh poor Mike going to get ganged up on, is he?"

"Lets put it this way, Kate's ADFA nickname is very true and Nikki has learned a few things from her too. We're going to have to step up the game play this time around, because these two know their stuff, and they won't mind putting us through our paces either."

They talk some more and as it gets closer to 0900hours students start to file in and take their seats around the room. Mike notices Kate walking in and they share a smile between each other as Kate takes a seat towards the middle. Not long later, Nikki arrives and notices Mike is here teaching. She takes a seat towards the back and then recognises the familiar posture of one Kate McGregor. She moves to were Kate is and taps her on the shoulder, exchanging a surprised greeting and hug once she turns around.

"Lieutenant Caetano, Lieutenant Commander McGregor, you two can catch up later we have a class to start," Mike says in his officer's tone. The rest of the group are not sure what to make of what is going on. Some of the students know that he is Commander Flynn but others are not sure who he is, and no one knows his connection to the two students he addressed. Kate and Nikki become quiet and look at Mike, who shakes his head at them. _This is going to be very interesting,_ he thinks to himself and he starts to re-plan some of the case studies and other things.

Bill kicks off the morning by introducing himself, then Mike does the same. They get each student to stand, say their name, rank and how long they been in the Navy. Once that is all over, Bill gets them all to come up and collect the necessary folders and other information needed for the course, including the timetable of what is happening when. During the introductions Kate recognised another name from when she was at ADFA, someone who used to poke fun at her and nicknamed her 'Princess Perfect'. She was not totally sure if she was going to enjoy sharing a class with this person, but then again she had Nikki, Mike and Bill around her.

Before long lunch time rolls around, Nikki and Kate head off with the rest of the class to get lunch. After they sit down, they are joined by a couple of other students from the class and spend their lunch break talking.

"Right class, this afternoon we are going to go over a few things about working partnerships," Bill addresses the group, unable to resist a little fun with his old friend. "As you all should know, Commander Flynn here has spent ten years working on patrol boats. In the last five years, along with Lieutenant Commander McGregor and the team on HMAS Hammersley, they have had the highest capture and success rate out of all fourteen patrol boats that we have in use. This shows what an excellent partnership can be like..." As Bill carries on talking, Nikki pokes Kate in the side and Mike, if he was able, would be saying something to Bill about this. For the students, this illustrates how he knows Kate, but they are still trying to figure out where Nikki fits into the picture.

At the end of the afternoon class, Mike informs the class that they are due on the track at 0600 hours for the compulsory morning run. When everyone is dismissed, Kate and Nikki stay behind to talk to Mike.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of an after class visit?" he asks with a curious glance.

"Oh, I'm just forewarning you that I am going to be dragging as much info from Kate as I can about you two," Nikki says with a smirk on her face.

"Just make sure you leave her enough time to study," he says as Bill watches on, helping Mike pack up and get ready for the morning.

"Come on, she doesn't need to study, she could pass this with her eyes shut."

"Nikki, we all know what Kate is like. She will want her head in those books as much as she can."

"Well I'm not sure I will. I did, well do, have the best teacher at my beck and call?" Kate replies.

"Hey Bill, did you here that? Kate thinks you are at her beck and call," Mike says.

"Better not tell Lucy, she might join her."

"Ah, we better not get these two and her together in the same room."

"Pardon?" A voice asks from the back of the room. Another officer is standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, Kate looks over with a huge smile on her face.

"Lucy, Mike was just saying that we three ladies should not be allowed in the same room."

"Well did he, Kate? I think we need to talk about that," Lucy replies, walking towards the group where Kate introduces her to Nikki.

"Bill, I think we are out numbered now, we should leave," Mike says, and they both start to leave.

"Ah, not so fast you two," Lucy replies. Nikki and Kate start to giggle at how the two grown men stop in their tracks

"Damn," both males say at the same time, as they turn and look at the ladies.

"Bill, have you asked these two about Saturday night?"

"I did pass it by Mike. He said he would talk to Kate later and get back to me."

"Good..." Lucy starts talking to Kate and Nikki, Mike and Bill leave the three of them to talk.

An hour later Mike and Bill are sitting down enjoying a cold drink in the officers rec room.

"See, I told you it would be a bad idea getting those three together in one room," laughs Mike.

"Yes, I see what you mean now. I wonder if they are still in the classroom or have migrated elsewhere?"

"I say the cleaner would have kicked them out and they will be talking in one of the rooms or back at your place."

"Please not my place. It's bad enough we live here on the base, without having those three at home talking."

"We might have to put some restrictions on them if they don't do it themselves."

"I doubt they'll listen to us." They both laugh at the thought.

The spend some more time talking about different things, Mike is enjoying having someone to talk to in general. The next time Mike looks at his watch it is dinner time, Bill heads home to his wife and Mike heads to the dining room to get his dinner. When he walks in, he does not notice Kate or Nikki anywhere when he scans the room. He takes his mobile out and sends Kate a text asking where they are. Not even 60 seconds after he clicks send, he gets a tap on his shoulder.

"Right here," Kate replies with a smile.

"Good, wouldn't like you to miss out on dinner."

"What about me, Sir?" Nikki tries her sad look on Mike and he chuckles in response.

"Nikki, how could I forget you?" he replies while passes them plates so they can dish up what they want. They get their food and then head over to sit down and eat together

"Ah, so I'm now worthy of your company, am I?" Mike says to them when he notices they sit down beside him. The girls just laugh at him, then Phil, another senior officer, joins the group. Mike introduces the two ladies to the other officer and they get talking. The girls are left sitting there while the guys get them all dessert.

After dinner, Mike heads off with Phil to a meeting for all senior staff and tutors. Kate and Nikki say they are heading off to study, but Mike reckons there will be more talking than studying.

"Come on Mike, Princess Perfect is bound to study."

"One thing Nikki has taught Kate is how to relax and enjoy herself. She will study, but those two will spend time catching up first, only when it gets hard will they hit the books. Both of them are totally capable of teaching the class without Bill and I being there, though the students wouldn't like it."

"Why's that?"

"They're both hard taskmasters. You stuff up and God help you, they are not afraid of using toothbrushes as punishment. The two of them are like peas in a pod. At first they didn't get along, but it didn't take long for them to gel and then learn a few things from each other. They could run Hammersley with their hands tied behind their backs and blindfolded." They keep on talking while walking to the meeting.

In the meeting there is talk about events and other necessary information, and then the Commanding Officer of HMAS Watson informs the group that Mike's girlfriend is on base, and is in the course he is co-running with Bill. He advises them that Bill is doing all the marking on her work, and not to worry if they see her with Mike as it is already been approved by the brass.

Mike asks why he had to bring it up and he said Captain Steve Marshall requested it be mentioned to all senior staff, just in case something comes up. The first thought that comes to Mike's head is Maxine, and of course he has no idea what is going on back in Cairns with her. After the meeting Mike is given some cheek by some of the staff, that he was able to keep it quiet this long while he was here. Others speak up and say they already heard the rumor about Mike and his XO, via Maxine. Only those who know Maxine well enough knew about it, which then Mike decides he should let Steve know about.

Once Mike leaves he heads to his room and emails Steve the information he got tonight. He follows that with a text to Kate, letting her know all the senior staff and tutors on base now know about them and wishing her a good night, before going to bed himself. He has to be up at 0530 hours to be ready for the run at 0600 hours with everyone else on base.

When Kate receives the text from Mike, Nikki is still with her going through some of the course work. Kate is giving Nikki tips and pointers on how to be a great executive officer. She groans when she reads the message, prompting Nikki to take it off her and read it as well. It is nearing 2300 hours before Kate and Nikki call it quits for the night, Nikki heads off to her room which is only two doors down form Kate's. Kate gets ready for bed, deciding this might not be so bad after all. She is a tad concerned what Lieutenant Brad Moyes is going to be like, and what trouble he might cause for her. She has never forgiven him for the nickname and other things he did when they were at ADFA, but at least now she is a rank higher than him he might behave. She can only hope. She doesn't need him saying anything he knows about her childhood to Mike, not till she is ready to tell him those things herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve has not long arrived and set himself up in what was Maxine's office when he switches on the computer and opens up his emails. He is surprised to see one from Mike, sent the previous night. The subject matter not giving away much information on to what it is, the only thing that makes him read it first is that it has come in as important. He clicks the mouse on it and opens it up and starts to read through it.

As he is reading the email from Mike he becomes concerned about what Maxine has been doing. He types a reply back to Mike informing him of what has been happening. He doesn't provide any of the information he has, but just that he is still looking into it all. He also asks if its ok for him to do a search of his emails. Even though Steve has already applied to do this, he is hoping that Mike will agree to allowing them free access.

Once he has typed the email, he goes over it a few more times just to make sure he has covered everything but not provided him with anything that he shouldn't be informed about yet. After the third time through he is happy with it and clicks the send button.

Back in Sydney, everyone is meeting on the track in their designated areas. Kate and Nikki arrive together, Brad notices how friendly the two of them are together, this surprises him. The Kate McGregor he remembers is not friendly, more of a loner and easy target. Before he can thinking about it a whistle goes off and Mike address the group before starting their run; Bill at the front and Mike at the back. Thirty minutes later they return to the starting spot, they are dismissed and are informed to be in class and ready to go at 0900 hours.

Class starts and Brad decides he is going to sit not too far from Kate. He has a plan in his head and he wants it to work this time, he wants to make sure she suffers more than last time.

The day goes by quickly and Mike is busy checking his emails when he notices a reply from Steve. He is interested in knowing what Steve has emailed back to him. After a minute of different things going through his head he clicks it open. As he starts to read through it he begins to relax to a point. He quickly texts Kate to ask her if Steve can have access to her email account, she replies that he can access to anything he might need.

Mike then types a reply back to Steve informing him that he is allowed access to everything and anything he needs from both himself and Kate, and that he has asked Kate before informing him.

The next few days go by quickly for Kate and the rest of the group, before they know it, it is Friday and they are having a mini test on what they have been taught over the week. Mike and Kate can't wait for the evening as they decided that during the week they would not spend too much time together. This allows Kate time to study and read her course work, which she did with the help of Nikki. They would eat dinner together but that was all.

As the week went on, the group started to gossip about her and Nikki, and how at breakfast and dinner they sat with Mike and another officer; which Mike, Kate and Nikki knew as Phil. At lunchtime Nikki and Kate would normally get something then head outside to sit in the sun and test each other or gossip about other things. For Brad, he was loving the fact she was so easily giving him some ammunition to use against her.

At lunchtime Mike, and Bill got a quick lunch before heading back to the classroom to eat and mark papers. As they were going through, Mike was not surprised to find that Nikki had aced her test. Once he had finished marking the papers he noticed that none of the Lieutenants were below 80% on the test, which he was pleased about. Mike gets sidetracked by Bill laughing and asks him what's he laughing about.

"Here read through this?" he asks as he passes Mike the paper.

"I told you Bill, her nickname is so fitting."

"Yeah, but for some of these questions she has gone further than she needed too. How did she manage it in the time she had?" Mike smiles and shakes his head.

"Once you get to know her more, you'll figure it out. But I say this afternoon we test them on a case study; one that might get them thinking and working as pairs what do you say?"

"As long as you run it and I watch, because this will be fun."

The lecturers are busy talking with Mike explaining what he is going to do, and as the class start to enter they wonder what the two of them are laughing about. As Nikki and Kate enter, they can tell Mike is up to something.

"Sir, care to share?" Kate asks. Mike looks up at her and grins.

"Be patient, you'll find out soon enough."

"Sir you should know by now that I am not patient." _And don't I know it,_ he says under his breath. Bill hears this and starts to laugh and Mike looks at him as if to say stop. But Nikki is already laughing. Mike looks at her and she can't stop.

"I'm pleased I am so funny Nikki, but can we please get back on topic. Your tests have been marked and Bill will hand them out while I plan the afternoon's activity," he says to the group. Bill starts to hand out the papers while Mike sits at the desk and writes notes. Kate is pleased with her result, of course, for her nothing is better than full marks on a test.

They spend the afternoon running through the scenario that Mike has planned out. He is hoping to test the group and as the scenario plays out, it comes to the attention of both tutors that they need to work more on doing these. A number of students are unable to give answers when asked on the spot, or miss simple things that they may have gotten right on paper. They don't have time to go through it all again when they're in the middle of a situation at sea, they need to be able to react under pressure.

At the end of class the students decide to meet for drinks after dinner at a local club. Kate and Nikki decline saying they already have plans for the evening, which Brad decides he might use to his advantage.

After dinner, Mike, Phil, Kate and Nikki all head out to the local pub to enjoy the evening and relax. The students also head off and they all end up at the same place. Brad is pleased about this as he can then spy on Kate. He wonders why they would come to a bar like this, but then he remembers they worked together so being seen together is not a bad thing.

Brad notices when he looks over every so often that Kate's hand is on Mike's thigh, or his arm is around her. He also notices they seem to sit very close to each other. _There is something going on with those two, I just have to figure out what it is. She not going to get away with sleeping around to get full marks in our class,_ he thinks to himself.

Over with the group, the four are enjoying relaxing, Kate has her hand on Mike's thigh, every so often Mike whispers something in her ear and Nikki catches her out when she blushes. As the evening rolls on, Bill and Lucy join them. Kate watches as Nikki doesn't seem to have any issue about being close to Phil. She stores this for later when Nikki asks for more info. Mike places his hand on the one that is on his thigh, she turns her hand over and they interlock their fingers. They spend another hour or so talking before the ladies decide that they should go dancing, and the men have no choice in the matter. Lucy gets the owner of the pub to put on some music and he clears the area that is used for dancing.

Before long they are on the dance floor as a group. Brad watches on and likes the way Kate moves on the dance floor. He has never seen her dancing before. As a slow song comes on all three couples pair up. Bill and Lucy are as close as they can be to each other, the same as Mike and Kate, while the guy with Nikki is close but giving her space as well. As he watches Mike and Kate change holds; both his arms slide around her waist, her arms around his neck and her face buried into his chest. They are both enjoying dancing like this as they not been able to have such close contact like this over the week. The music changes again and so does the way they dance.

Midnight comes around and they all decide to call it for the night and head back to base to go to bed.

Brad watches as they leave the pub, hand in hand. _There is something between those two, they're having a relationship and that is not on. How dare she sleep her way to the top. I am going to have some fun with this, I can see. Princess Perfect is sleeping with her instructor and CO. Man, what a career_-_ender this is going to be for her. Time to put my plan in to action. I'll need some proof. Photos would be a good start. And I should suggest to a few of the other students that there might be something between them. _


	16. Chapter 16

Over the weekend Brad does his best to spy on Mike and Kate without making it obvious. He snaps a few photos of the two of them together and casually asks some of the students in their class if they have noticed anything between the two, arousing their interest as well.

Mike and Kate enjoy the weekend spending some time together on base and off, they go to dinner at Bill and Lucy's on Saturday and have a great night with them. Kate notices at different times Brad is around watching them.

On Sunday both Mike and Kate are sitting outside under a tree both reading, Mike is reading a book while Kate is reading course work. Kate notices Brad and a few other fellow students not too far away. _What is he up to? He better not be doing anything stupid, oh hang on he is stupid. If he thinks he is going to do anything, I have to trust Mike. No matter what happens, he is not running from this and I have to stop doing the running and be more open._ Kate elbows Mike and inclines her head towards the small group. Mike understands the gesture and he moves his eyes towards were she has suggested.

"Don't worry about him, Kate. He can't do anything," he replies with a smile and goes back to his book. He looks up and smiles, acknowledging her whispered thanks.

"Anytime honey, now get back to those books. I promised Nikki that once you had done enough reading she could kidnap you for the afternoon."

"Ah, so that be why I've not heard from her."

"Yes, you need some time to read through all this. I know you're probably familiar with it all, but still I know what you can be like."

"Thanks for thinking of me like that."

"Anytime, now get back to it." He smiles and turns to his book.

Two hours later Nikki turns up to kidnap Kate for the rest of the afternoon. They go into town and go shopping for a few things, and of course more gossip. Mike uses this time to go off base and run a few errands he needs to do.

Back in Cairns the crew has been crashed sailed. When they arrive they notice Kate is missing, and there is another male officer there instead. Dutchy asks what is going on and is informed that Lieutenant McGregor is away and that he is filling in for now. Of course the crew are not impressed about being crashed sailed when they are meant to be on shore leave. Little does the crew know that the XO that has been placed on board to listen for any information regarding Mike and Kate while on the boat, as per Steve's request. He is hoping if he does it without doing interviews he will get a true understanding of what has been going on, he knows the crew is far too loyal to say anything against the two officers.

Also during the weekend, Steve does more digging and background checks on all three officers. After having full and total access to Mike and Kate's emails and having been through everything, he is so far able to establish that Mike did not know of the abortion Kate had not long after he left, and that once he had left there was no contact via email or phone. The only email Steve found was in Kate's drafts, it was unsent, when Steve read it, it brought a few tears to his eyes, he wondered if Kate even knew it was still there amongst all her other draft emails. This was the only email from the time the navigation course ended and her stepping back on board Hammersley that was addressed to Mike.

In Mike's emails there are a lot between him and Maxine. It takes most of Sunday for Steve to sift through them all and sort out the personal from the work. But what surprises him is around the time of the navigation course the emails of a personal nature die down to basically nothing. He reads a couple from around that time that are address to another friend of Mike's. One, by the looks, that Mike confided in to a degree. The details are very basic but there was enough there for Steve to know that Mike has been telling the truth about how he feels about Kate. He then moves on to the emails from the last few months and he notices a change in them. He decides that on Monday morning he is going to have to set a date for a proper hearing into all of this.

Maxine is going to need to explain herself big time about the state of some of these emails. He is not happy to have to do it this way, but he has no choice. _I have no idea what happened to Kate's application for promotion. It looks like it has either been lost in the post or Maxine never sent it_._ Going by those emails and her disclosure about Mike's comment to Fleet Command, I would not be surprised if Maxine did it to get Kate away from him for her own personal advantage and that is not right, especially using her position to do it. _

_Now my only concern is how Mike will handle all of this, and if he can keep his temper in check. I don't need him to have another heated debate with her about all of this._

Marshall gets to work at writing up four separate emails. One for each for Mike, Kate and Maxine and also one to HMAS Watson to inform them of what is going on. After receiving the specific details from Canberra tomorrow, all he has to do is enter in the date and time to the emails and send them off.

Monday morning sees the group being split up; one lot going to the firing range to do firearm training, while the other group is in class going over procedures regarding their position on the boat.

They come back together at as a group after lunch. Bill is going through different things with the group when the Commanding Officer of the base Captain, Jarrod Patterson, enters and walks up to the front of the class.

"Mike, a word with you and Kate, outside please," he whispers to him.

"Yes, Sir," Mike replies as he gets up. "Lieutenant Commander McGregor, can you come with us please." Mike sees the look of shock pass over her face before she puts on her game face again. They both follow Jarrod out of the room, the whole class watch as the two leave, Brad with a smile on his face, Nikki is worried.

Inside the room Bill gets the students back on track. Every few minutes Brad turns his head to see if he can see anything through the glass window on the door.

"Have you two checked your emails today?"

"No, Sir," they both reply at the same time.

"Why do you ask, Sir?" Mike questions him.

"I got an email from Captain Steve Marshall, saying you two are needed for a hearing regarding Commander Maxine White," Jarrod asks, seeming puzzled by this as until the email from Steve he had no idea.

"Ok, that was to be expected," Mike says. Kate just stands and listens. Jarrod is a tad shocked at Mike's response.

"Mike, what is going on? Steve said you're both involved with this and I thought you and Maxine were the best of friends?"

"Well we were, until she decided to take my personal life into her own hands. I made an official complaint, the rest of the details I can't tell you."

"I understand that. Now they have asked for it to be a video conference call between here and Cairns. Steve said something about it being best not to have you and Maxine in the same room. Now, Steve has someone coming in later to speak to you both straight after class. The hearing is on Friday, so you both be out of class for the duration of the hearing."

"Sir, is that wise? Friday is test day."

"I know that but I have been informed by Steve that it won't matter with Kate. She could do your job blindfolded and with her hands tied behind her back." This causes a slight giggle from Kate.

"So, what time Friday?"

"Steve said ten, but you guys can be in the conference room from eight if you want to be."

"Will someone be going in to help Bill?"

"Yes. I will organise someone to help out, as I will be with you two."

"Well, Sir. You may want to be with us this afternoon when we go through things with our representative," Kate says. Mike looks at her in shock.

"Kate, are you sure about that? He will learn some very personal things about us," he asks, worry sounding in his voice.

"Well, what would look better? Him finding out today and having a few days to process it all, or finding out on Friday via video conference and looking shocked and stunned?" Mike turns to face her.

"It's not me I am worried about here, Kate. I couldn't care less right now what they bring up about me, but you? That is a different case. Some of these things Maxine has found out, Kate, you've not even been able to tell me. Are you sure you can handle Jarrod here finding out? Can you cope and deal with that?" Jarrod watches as the two of them stand there looking at each other. _What is Mike so concerned about that involves Kate? What is it that she might not be able to cope with?_

"Yes I can. You told me if I want this to work I've got to stop running and hiding and talk, so that is what I'm doing. Small steps as they come along." They smile at each other.

"So, Jarrod. We will see you after class, will we?"

"Yes, I will be there, if that is what you both want?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok then. I will see you both in about an hour."

"Thanks for letting us know."

"No problem, you two. Now get back to class before tongues start wagging," Jarrod says before he heads back to his office.

When Mike and Kate re-enter the class, Bill and Nikki can see a change in them.

The next hour and half goes by quickly and before they know it, Jarrod is back at the classroom to make sure they both go to the meeting. Mike dismisses class, and Kate approaches him, followed closely by Nikki. Bill watches the scene unfold and asks if everything is ok.

"I'll explain it to you later, Bill. Right now I can't say anything, sorry mate," Mike says sounding a bit flat. Once Kate is beside Mike, he can tell she needs a hug and he pulls her into him.

"Anything I can do sir?" Nikki asks.

"Not right now, Nikki, but if something comes up we'll let you know."

"Thank you, Sir. Kate you coming?" asks Nikki.

"Sorry, Nikki, she can't. We both have to go with the Captain," Mike says as he nods towards were Jarrod is standing.

"Ok," she says as she heads off. Once Nikki has left the room Jarrod speaks.

"Bill, on Friday you will have another teacher here with you. Both Mike and Kate will be unavailable all day."

"Thank you, Sir, for the heads up. Anything I can do to help?"

"If there is we will let you know. Mike, Kate we better go, the lawyer is waiting for you." Kate moves from within Mike's warm embrace. He looks down at her when she looks up and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead, softly letting her know that it is going to be ok before they collect their stuff and follow Jarrod out of the room.

During the meeting with the navy lawyer that Steve had organised for them both, Jarrod finds out a lot of interesting information about the two of them. During all of this he can now understand why Mike did what he has done with Maxine. He is surprised Maxine is still in one piece, but then again Mike has been down here away from her, and away from what is going on up there. Of course Jarrod is only hearing Mike and Kate's side of things, but he does hear what Maxine has said that has been passed on to the lawyer.

During the meeting more personal information is brought about Kate. Kate thought Brad was bad but Maxine she is sure is worse. Mike starts to pace the room which, for Kate, is a sign that he is stressed and getting upset at what is going on.

As dinner time approaches Jarrod gets someone to bring food in for all of them. Neither Kate nor Mike want to stop right now, they would prefer to go through all of this tonight. Get it over and done with. He also gets him to send a message out to his second in command to conduct the Monday night meeting and that all the information for it is sitting on his desk.

By the end of the meeting Jarrod is in shock. He can't believe Maxine is going this low to bring these two down. He watches how Mike and Kate interact with each other. When the subject of Kate's abortion comes up, he is surprised to learn that Mike never knew about it until just before he came down here, and that Kate went through it all on her own with no support. He knew Mike was not a rule breaker so for him to have broken the rules back then meant Kate was someone special to him, even when he was not even ready to admit it to himself.

He is pleased that he was there to hear all of it before Friday as some of the personal information he has heard shocked him. He never knew Kate had that type of past, but then again it could of been a lot worse for her as well.

2100 hours roll around and they seem to have covered everything. The lawyer informs them he will return on Thursday afternoon to do one final review before Friday morning. Jarrod stays back to talk to the lawyer while Mike and Kate head to his room, neither worried about what others think, they just want to be in each other's company. Five minutes after arriving in Mike's room they are both curled up together on his bed asleep, only just managing to get changed out of their whites, Kate wearing a pair of Mike's shorts and one of his t-shirts.


	17. Chapter 17

Brad is in class looking very smug with himself and Kate sees the smirk on his face. When she sits down beside Nikki, her friend asks her for the umpteenth time that morning if she is ok. Kate decides to reply in the one way Nikki will understand.

"Nikki, if you ask me one more time if I am ok, I will get you a toothbrush and find a toilet somewhere for you to clean," which causes them both to start giggling. As Mike hears the two of them, he feels a little less stressed about Kate.

Brad sits there grinning for most of the morning's class. At lunch Kate starts to wonder why her classmates are giving her interesting looks, Nikki just tells her to ignore it and it most likely about being pulled from class yesterday.

Once everyone is back in class, Mike and Bill decide they will spent the afternoon trying to get the students to think on their feet more.

"Right class, you're out in the middle of the ocean, on your way to a location. The XO has the ship and you've just arrive on the bridge when the boat strikes something in the water; what would be the first move?" Mike asks the class, some people put their hands up.

"Smith?"

"Stop engines."

"Yes, but you don't do that straight away," Mike says. Kate sits there with Nikki, both with smirks on their faces and whispering to each other, which doesn't go unnoticed by Bill.

"Ok, anyone else?"

"Caetano, McGregor, care to share your views on this?" asks Bill.

"Of course we shall, first of all the Captain takes back control of the ship. Then he would tell the person at the helm to go full astern both engines and ask for depth and radar checks. If they come back clear you've then hit the invisible man, so you then would stop both engines," comes from Kate.

"Your Navigator, if you have one, should then mark the location down on the map; if not the navigator then the XO or someone else should do it," replies Nikki. They both have smug looks on their faces. Mike, who is sitting down at the desk, whispers under his breath _God help us _which Bill hears and smiles at.

"Then, Sir, you would get the diver who is on watch to suit up and check out what it is that you have hit, while Chefo complains about someone stopping the ship without asking for his permission before doing it," replies Kate, trying not to giggle, but as Nikki can't stop herself from laughing, she can't help but join in.

"One day Nikki, I will get in ahead of you," Mike says.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Sir. I was taught by the best in the business, you know," she replies. _And don't I know it,_ Mike says under his breath, once he has turned away from the class in front of him.

Bill then steps in, giving Mike some breathing space and he runs through some scenarios with the class. Kate and Nikki can't help themselves with their tandem answers to questions. Brad, though, is not liking how these two seem to know far more than the rest of the group, and how they smugly answer the questions without giving the others a chance first.

At the end of class, Bill informs the group that tomorrow they are going to be going out on the training patrol boat to practise, and that they are all to be ready to leave by 0500.

The next few days go by quickly and before Mike and Kate know it is Thursday. They finish class and are greeted by Jarrod, who informs them that the lawyer is here to do one final go over before tomorrow's hearing.

Bill, Phil, Nikki and Jarrod have all noticed a slight change in both of them. Nothing major, but they seem a tad more closed up than they normally are. Jarrod puts it down to the hearing tomorrow, but the others have no idea why.

Friday arrives and they go about their normal morning routine. They both run with the rest of the class, have breakfast with them and then they head to the conference room. They meet up with Jarrod and they talk through a few things before the lawyer turns up at nine.

In the classroom, Brad notices the Kate and Mike are both missing from class and that nothing is said about where they are.

Up in Cairns, Steve, Maxine and a few others are getting ready for the conference call to HMAS Watson.

The morning starts off fairly routine, 1000 hours rolls around and the hearing starts out ok. Simple questions being answered without too much worry.

Then the topic comes up as to why Maxine provided Kate with the information Mike gave Fleet Command. Maxine's response was, of course, to protect Mike from Kate, who she felt was just using him and still thinks that way to a degree. She kept saying it was to protect Mike's career so she felt Kate needed to know.

When she is asked why she thinks Mike needs protecting from Kate, she goes into detail. She explains that Kate's childhood was troubled and she was often left alone at home to fend for herself. She was sometimes hit by her mother's boyfriends, which a couple of times needed her to be seen by a doctor the following day for wounds sustained in those incidents. She mentions how Kate has always been a loner and at ADFA never mixed with others. Maxine suggests that Kate seduced Mike when he was instructing the Navigation course ten years ago to make sure she got full marks, using the skills she had seen her mother using with men to get what she wants. This comment irritates Mike. _How can she say that about Kate, she is not like that_. He thinks to himself. Then she drops the bombshell of Kate's abortion, claiming Mike did know about it and that because he would not support her she had no choice, and that she did it to make sure she could keep hold of him.

Steve notices Mike walking around, then he sees Kate looking at her hands. He has a feeling she is hiding her face so they can't see how hurt she is by what Maxine has said. He is also surprised at how well control Mike is being with all of this. He was expecting some sort of outburst from him over this, but so far he has managed not to.

Maxine then tries to say the only reason Kate is still working in Cairns is because she has been sleeping with Mike since she arrived there. The look of shock and horror on Mike and Kate's faces tells Steve that it is not true. She also admits that over the last 18 months she has watched how they interact with each other. She spied on them and found they spend a lot of time together outside of work, and that Kate was blackmailing Mike into resigning, just to get her way and her promotion, which Maxine says she does not deserve.

For Steve, that gives him something to go on regarding Kate's promotion forms not getting to him. She never sent them.

Then Maxine brings up Ryan, and how Kate is getting in the way of them being a family.

Jarrod and Kate both hear Mike say a few curse words about that, but only just. Kate goes and talks to him, asks him to relax to calm down and not let it get to him. Everyone watches on at how Kate moves to him and as she is whispering to him, they see him starting to relax some.

All this takes about two hours to go through in detail from Maxine's side of things. Steve decides to call a lunch break and that they will come back in 30 minutes to resume with Mike and Kate's side of things.

Out on the rest of the base, Brad is sitting down with his lunch he pulls out his mobile and clicks a few buttons, he then presses one more button with a smirk on his face. _Princess Perfect is going down, there is no way she can't say nothing is going on between her and Commander Flynn now. _

Several phones beep around the base, people check and open to view what has been sent, they then start talking about what they have been sent.

Lunch is brought into the four members in the conference room. They lawyer asks a few more question to Mike and Kate.

He finds out that when Kate first came on board Hammersley they were both in semi shock to see each other, and that about a year later Kate started a relationship with Captain Jim Roth, who had sadly been killed the line of duty not so long ago. They go through a few more details about things that Maxine had brought up.

It does not take long and they are back with the video conference.

It is now time to hear their side of things, Mike and Kate decide to use the lawyer to speak for them.

The lawyer confirms that Kate did not have the best of upbringing as a child once her mother moved from England to Australia. He informs them that Kate worked hard at school to achieve good grades, this was also present in her work at ADFA. She never socialised because she was always reading the books, working on what she needed to learn to be an officer in the RAN, and that she has goals on where she wants to be. He confirms that Kate did sustain injuries by her mother's partners, and that she never let it get her down, instead she decided that she had to be strong and make sure she had a better life as an adult than her mother.

He then goes on to explain the few months that she was here at HMAS Watson on the navigation course with Mike. How they would go see each other, how both felt something they never felt before but were also worried about the rules and regulations if they were caught. When Mike left to return to Cairns to command Hammersley, Kate did not know at the time she was pregnant. It was about two weeks later when she started to wonder if she was when her monthly cycle was overdue, and also the fact she had been sick for the last two weeks. She went and got herself check by a naval doctor and found out she was. She thought about contacting Mike about it but she decided on her own that she did not want Mike to lose his job over her own mistake, so she did the only thing she though was right at the time and had the abortion. She thought about contacting him and informing him of what she was doing, and then even after she had it done, but she could not bring herself to do it for a number of personal reasons which are semi addressed in the email that was found in her drafts folder. The whole time he is talking about this, Mike and Kate are sitting side by side, his hand interlocked with hers.

Then there is a knock on the door at HMAS Watson's room. Jarrod opens the door and the officer on the other side whispers something into his ear. Jarrod whispers something in return and does not look impressed as he walks back to his seat, shaking his head.

The lawyer then goes on to say how until Kate stepped back on Hammersley that neither one of them had spoken, emailed or had any type of contact with each other since the day Mike left. Neither of them were sure what to do about how they felt for the other; both scared to love the other because of the rules in place.

Next the lawyer moves on to the events of the last six months. He talks about how Mike chose on his own accord to resign, and that even when things were not great between Kate and himself he was still prepared to leave, because he wanted more from his life. He wants to have a family, and had found that working for the Navy and trying to have a relationship just did not work well. Kate had no influence in the matter and it was Kate that informed Mike that he was reassigned to Hammersley for another twelve months, and that Maxine had not informed him of this important bit of information. He also explains how Maxine's ex-husband arrives back and he finds out that Ryan is not merely Mike's godson is, in fact, his son.

He goes on to say that Maxine is jealous that Mike no longer has the same feelings for her that he once had when they were in ADFA together, and that she was using her position to make sure any person who got to close to him was warned off in some manner.

He talks for a good three hours, by the time he had said everything he wanted to say about both Mike and Kate, and how they had been. Including how ten years ago was the only time Mike has broken the rules set in place by the navy, he has often used the rules to the full extent, even going as far as making sure he can do what is needed without breaking them; he has used irregular techniques and so-called cowboy antics to get the results.

Steve then asks questions about some of the emails he has. Maxine is not impressed that he has been through them, but when he informs them that Mike and Kate happily allowed them to go through their emails, she is even more pissed off. Maxine discreetly gets her phone out and sends a text to Mike.

Mike's phone vibrates in his pocket and he has a puzzled look on his face he pulls it out in front of everyone. He looks at the screen and it lights up with 'Maxine', he shows it to Kate. When he opens it, they are both shocked by what she has sent.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve asks a few more questions then leaves with the other two officers to decide what to do next. Mike then takes his phone to Jarrod, who then leaves the room to ring Steve about it.

"Can she really do that?"

"No, she can't."

They both sit there in silence. Kate is on Mike's lap with her arms around his neck and her head on his chest, he has his arms around her waist.

Jarrod re-enters some time later and notices the way Mike and Kate are sitting; they don't even look up at him when he enters. _I hope this goes ok, the things that have been brought up really shouldn't have been. I thought highly of Maxine but now I'm not sure what to think of her. You can see these two have some special bond. __In the time I have known Mike, as a fellow sailor, I've never seen him like this before. This woman has his heart and always will by the looks of it._

"I'm sorry you had to find out some things via this and not me," she says quietly into Mike's chest.

"It's ok, honey," he replies while rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"No, it's not. You could lose your job because of me."

"I doubt that will happen and if it does we'll deal with it together."

"Really?" she asks looking at him now.

"Yes, really. I told you if we decided to give this one last shot there was to be no running, and that we had to be honest with each other and it works both ways. I love you too much to walk away now, even though there are still some issues we have to work through."

Mike and Kate are busy quietly talking to each other that they don't notice that the video conference has started again. Till they hear Steve addressing them.

"Sorry, Sir," they both say in tandem.

"Right, Commander Flynn and Lieutenant Commander McGregor. Due to the fact you brought to my attention several months ago about the two of you, and also the fact you have been upfront and honest with me, even allowing us total access to anything and everything we wanted, we've decided that there will be no action taken over the relationship that you both had ten years ago."

"Thank you, Sir," they both say in unison.

"Now, Commander White. Your actions were uncalled for, and you should never have used your position like you did. Giving out confidential information about what another officer has said is not acceptable. If you had suspected something between the two, you should of called both of them up on it. Also you should have provided Commander Flynn with the information of his reassignment to Hammersley, and not told another officer who then passed it on to him. Due to these actions, and that you have been unhelpfully in finding out why Lieutenant Commander McGregor's application for promotion never got to the board several months ago, I am putting a recommendation to the Brass that you be discharged. They will also want a hearing with you regarding these matters before going ahead with my recommendation. Until then you are on unpaid leave." There is silence again. Maxine does not look impressed at what Steve has said.

"Everyone is dismissed. Have a good weekend," Steve says to all before the video call is ended.

Jarrod walks over to the two and asks them how they are.

"Better now this is over with," Mike replies.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Jarrod asks them both.

"I'm taking Kate off base tonight and going to go stay with my parents for a few days. We both could do with some down time, to be just ourselves."

"Good, enjoy yourselves and we will see you guys back on Monday."

"Yes, you will, Sir." They all leave the room and Mike rings his parents, arranging for them to come and collect them while they get themselves ready.

Over the weekend the base is a buzz of activity. It slowly gets around about Mike and Kate and on Sunday Jarrod finds out via one of the staff that there is a picture going around of Mike and Kate together in more than a professional way. He tries to track down who took it and decided to send it around to others.

At Mike's parents' place, Kate and Mike do some more talking about the different things that have come up thanks to Maxine. Mike's parents notice how they are very quiet when they arrived on Friday night, and they just sat on the couch together watching TV without saying much in general.

Mike is outside on the deck with a beer, thinking by himself.

_I can't believe someone would hit a child just for the sake of hitting them. God, no wonder Kate has a thing against violence. I wonder if the fact her mother had a string of men coming and going from Kate's life as a child might be why she struggles with me on a personal level. She might not be sure that I mean that I am in this for the long haul; that I'm not going anywhere._

_Though the abortion, I'm still trying to get my head around that I feel like I let her down. She should have been able to tell me about it. She was only 23 years old, but still, she should never have had to do it alone. I just hope next time she can tell me._

_God, I hope this does not make her shut down again now it is all over. Just as she, no we, are making progress talking to each other._

Mike is brought out of his thoughts by his father arriving and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Son, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad."

"You don't look it. What happened since we last saw you two together? You both seem like you're miles away."

"You know how I was telling you guys about Maxine and what had happened?"

"Yeah, you were telling us the other weekend when you were here."

"Well, there was a hearing about it today."

"How did it go?"

"Nothing changed for us, though Maxine has another hearing with the brass about it all."

"So what has gotten you worried then, son?"

"I'm worried because I don't want Kate shutting down on me again, dad."

"Why would you say that? She is still with you, isn't she?"

"Yes, but the things that came up today, she has not been able to tell me. They came via Steve, thanks to Maxine digging up dirt to use to get her way. Maxine has made her put her walls up with me once already. I don't know if I can handle it if they go back up and she leaves me again." Mike tries to control his emotions, but his dad can tell he is worried he is going to lose the women he loves.

"She's the reason you came down after the ceremony?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you need to show her that you're in this for better or worse. That no matter what has come up, and what is still to be brought up, that you're in this no matter what."

"She already knows, dad. I've told her. What else can I do?"

"Just wait here, son. I'll be right back."

Mike's dad leaves him out on the deck thinking about what has been said and returns five minutes later, carrying something.

"Son, your mother has been holding this for you. It's your grandmother's," he says while passing Mike a little box. He opens it to see an antique emerald ring.

"Dad?" Mike asks looking puzzled.

"Sometimes, Mike, women need more than words to show what you mean. It's a family heirloom. Your mother and grandmother both wore it as their engagement ring, now it's your turn to pass it on."

"But dad, what about mum? I know she still wears it."

"Yes, she did. But she agrees with me. It's time to pass it on."

"Dad, I can't take it. It's mum's ring."

"Yes, you can son. Your mother is fine with it."

"But Dad-" Mikes dad cuts him off.

"Your mother and I have been talking about this since you first brought Kate down to visit us. We know she's the one for you, Mike, and we wouldn't give you this if we didn't think she deserved it. We've already had a matching one made up and she's wearing it right now."

"Dad, um," Mike is lost for words.

"Have you thought about this? Thought that she might be the one?" he says while pointing to the ring.

"Yes, we've even spoken about it, but we're not in the right place for getting married, dad. I've still got to be able to trust her know she be honest with me before we take this step."

"Maybe this might help her open up. Once she knows you are serious about being with her and that you're not going to go running, I know it did with your mother."

"What do you mean, dad?" Mike asks. His dad then explains a few things about his mother, and something that happened to her, they talk for a good couple of hours outside on the deck.

Kate sits on the couch watching the TV, and every so often looks out the window towards the two males. While she is alone with Mike's mum, Megan, they talk about a few things. Kate is surprised to learn some things about Megan that she never thought she would have experienced. They open up to each other about a few things. For the first time in years, Kate starts to feel like some weight has been lifted off her shoulders and that she is not alone with this. She realises she doesn't need to be alone and deal with it all by herself, that sometimes having someone to lean on for support is an important part of healing. Kate is surprised at how easy she is finding it talking to his mum.

_God, why can't I be like this with him. Why can I find it so easy to talk to her but not him about these things._


	19. Chapter 19

As everyone is filing into class on Monday morning, Brad has a smile on his face. Kate and Mike are also in a happy mood. Bill notices the grin Mike is wearing and has been trying to get the information out of him since they arrived in class thirty minutes ago to set up. But so far he is refusing to tell him.

Back in Cairns, Steve has just finished firing up his laptop and is opening up his emails to download as he did not do them yesterday. As they all come in he scans who they are from, when he spots one is from Mike the subject line gets his full attention, he then opens it straight away.

As he reads through it a grin spreads across his face. _About bloody time,_ he says to himself.

Back in the classroom in Sydney, Nikki is pressing Kate for information, which she just sits there and ignores, but does smile the whole time.

"Lieutenant Caetano, enough for now please," Mike says to her, and he watches as Nikki fold her arms and tries to sulk at him. Mike just shakes his head at her.

About an hour into class Captain Jarrod Patterson enters the classroom, walks up to the front and quietly whispers to Bill and Mike. They say a few things between then quietly and Jarrod shows them a picture via a folder before Mike addresses the class, introducing Jarrod to them.

"It has come to my attention over the weekend that someone took it into their own hands to spread around a photo of two highly respected naval officers. From the information I have been provided with so far, it points back to someone in this class. Now rumour mongering is a chargeable offence within the Navy." A student then puts their hand up.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Jarrod replies noticing her stripes.

"Sir, the picture I was sent would suggest that it is not a rumor and there is something between the two of them. Would they not be breaking the non-fraternisation rules?" Nikki and Kate now click to what is going on. _That prick. How dare he. I knew he was up to something. Great way to dampen a good morning._

"I will want your phone please. And no, they are not breaking any rules. Their relationship has gone through all the proper channels and has been approved."

"Sir, but wouldn't that give her an advantage in the classroom, with him being her teacher?" Brad says without waiting.

"Lieutenant, next time ask before you speak. No, it would not give her an advantage, simply because he does not mark her work. Their private life is that, private," he emphasizes the last word.

"Now, once I find out who started this, there will be consequences for your actions. When and if you suspect these sorts of things, you are meant to go to the Commanding Officer of the base or ship, not take it into your own hands and spread it around without knowing all the facts first. Do yourself a favor. If you started this I want you in my office by 1300 hours. If you are not there and I have to come looking for you, your punishment will be worse. Thank you, Mike, Bill," Jarrod says before leaving class.

"Now, you all have heard the Captain," Bill says to the class and a round of 'yes, sir' is heard before he gets back to business.

Nikki and Kate are sitting down eating lunch when Nikki starts begging her for information.

"Nope, not giving," Kate replies with a smile.

"Not giving what?" Mike says as he comes up behind them and sits down beside Kate.

"The details that led to this," she replies wiggling her fingers. Mike smiles.

"Nikki, she'll tell you when she is ready ok?"

"Nope, not ok. Sorry, Sir," Nikki replies with a grin. Mike just shakes his head.

"Well, maybe wait till the end of the week. After you have both finished the course."

"Thursday night. Yes, good idea. We can go celebrate. We could take Phil, Bill, and Lucy with us and have a night out." Mike sits there shaking his head smiling

"Nikki, so what is going on with you and Phil?" Kate asks, thinking this might get her off the topic.

"Nope. No info for you till you spill."

"Fine with me. Mike, what was going on this morning with the Captain being in our class?"

"Someone took a photo of us together in bed, and going by the photo, it was on Monday night."

"Oh and I bet I know who did it too."

"Who?"

"It'll be Brad. He's had this smug look on his face since Tuesday; like he knew something we didn't. I knew he wasn't to be trusted."

"Well, I better go inform the Captain about it," Mike replies as he gets up from the table and heads off. Nikki and Kate keep talking for a little longer before heading off back to class.

Everyone has assembled in class and Bill is waiting for Mike. He looks up at Kate seeking a reason for his absence, but she says nothing.

Bill decides after five minutes of waiting for Mike that he will start the class without him. Though he is worried, Mike has never been late for class before.

As Bill is handing out case studies for the students to work on, Mike and Jarrod enter the classroom. They walk over to Kate and then all three head outside.

"Kate, are you sure that Lieutenant Moyes would have done this?" Jarrod asks

"Yes, Sir. He used to be in my class at ADFA. He gave me the nickname of Princess Perfect, but he also loved to make fun of me in a number of ways. It would not surprise me at all if he took the photo."

"Do you think he is linked to what Maxine is doing?"

"No, Sir, I don't think so."

"Mike, make sure at the end of class that Lieutenant Moyes is brought to my office. Oh and congratulations you two." Mike and Kate stand there stunned.

"Come on, you two. There is no way this was going to get past me," Jarrod replies while picking up Kate's left hand.

"By the way, Mike, lovely choice."

"Thank you, Sir. But can you please not say anything about it at the meeting tonight?"

"Sure, if that is what you want. Anyway, I better let you get back to class, and thank you for letting me know this information too."

"No problem, Sir," Kate replies. Jarrod heads off and Mike and Kate head back into the classroom. Kate goes back to her work. The room is quiet as everyone is working on the case studies that Bill has given them.

The afternoon is spent going through more drills, and what paperwork would be required for the drills that they were doing. At the end of class Mike takes Brad to see Jarrod.

The following day they are all in class, including Brad. No one is sure what happened the evening before, as no one saw him once class was dismissed. Brad wants to say something to at lunch time but she is surrounded by other officers so he waits.

In the afternoon, Jarrod enters the class like he normally does on the last week of the course. He sits right at the back, and as he entered quietly before class started again no one really notices him.

The class starts with Mike and Bill firing off questions for the class to answer.

Bill starts off with a case study they normal use.

"You are dropping off a person to a set location and there are three of your people plus this person in a RHIB. You head towards the beach designated for the drop off. Your sailors are unarmed and as they land, they are ambushed from all around. What would you do? McGregor and Caetano, you can wait to answer please," Bill says to them. He sees the 'we're not happy look' on their faces.

He goes through several of the students, all giving different opinions of what they would do.

"Ok, McGregor, Caetano. You can give us your answer," Bill says.

"Thank you, sir. We have a few questions for you. Is there a CO on board is the XO acting as CO?"

"Excellent question, ladies. Mike, what do you think?"

"The XO is acting CO of the ship at the time," Mike replies.

"Another question, Sir. How long has this XO been on the boat, and have they had experience dealing with this sort of thing before?"

"And why do you ask these questions?" Bill asks.

"Because they would then determine the outcome. An experienced XO who has dealt with this type of situation would read it and act differently to an XO who has not been in that position before. I need to be able to provide the best possible answer to the right set of circumstances." Mike shakes his head.

"Ok then, here is more information for you. The CO is not on the boat; they have been transported off to another vessel. The XO has not been in command of this boat without having the CO there to correspond with. This is the first time they have had to deal with this type of circumstance and so are having to make all the decisions on their own. Also the XO has only been with this crew for approximately twelve months. So, what would you do if you were in this situation McGregor," responds Bill.

"Are they armed?"

"Yes the ambushers are armed, your men aren't."

"How many hostiles?"

"Two in a boat and eight on shore."

"Are they after the person that we are dropping off?"

"Yes."

"That is easy to answer. I would get my crew to hold their position to start with. I would assess the situation in front of me. Depending on what is happening in front of me and what demands the group has, I would then let them know that we are an Australian warship and that they need to clear their craft or we would fire upon them. I would repeat then get my buffer to close up the 50cal, while I wait for my Nav to say something because, going by her look, she's not happy with my decision," replies Kate, who nudges Nikki. Nikki knows it is her turn to talk and so they start their normal tag-teaming of answers. Mike listens with interest.

"X, are you serious about firing on them?"

"If that's what it takes."

"But Ma'am, what about the rules of engagement." Both trying to keep a straight face

"Good point there, Nav. I am aware of our obligations but my priority is to protect my crew. I would ask the person we are dropping off some simple questions. If they are not answered truthfully, I would then pipe the same thing as before; 'move your vessel or we will fire upon you'. If that does not work, I would then get them to fire a short burst from the 50cal, just shy of the vessel. Now, if they still not moving I would get one of my crew to train the typhoon on the vessel and I would then re-pipe to them that the next shot will be on their vessel."

"While all the crew on the bridge stand in shock when you say '_Just give me one excuse and I blow you out of the water_'." The whole class cracks up laughing.

"Lieutenant Commander, would you not think that this is an unorthodox way of doing it?" asks Jarrod from the back of the class, and everyone turns to face him.

"It may be, Sir. But it got a result, no one was injured or hurt. We often use that warning system with FFVs, so I would use the same method."

"And I take it from the comment at the end that you have been in this type of situation before?"

"Yes, Sir. I have."

"And Lieutenant, I take it from your answers you were involved that day?"

"Yes, Sir. I was."

"And what were your feelings about how she did things?"

"Well, I was shocked. Princess Perfect, the hard task master, was um, acting more like our CO Flynn than the McGregor I had known."

"And did you think this was a bad thing at the time?"

"At the time we were processing a lot of information. I thought she was being to bold, but after I had time to think about it, we broke no rules. And I think the crew started to like her more, knowing she wasn't as strict as we all thought she was."

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor, if you were put into the same situation again, how would you do it differently?"

"First, my crew would go armed. I would not delay my orders to the crew or be second guessing myself. Today if I did it, I would choose a more open area for the drop off. I would also deploy the second RHIB with more personnel, also armed. I would still pipe the same thing about firing on them and I would have my team more prepared to leave and not muck around talking too much, bar finding out what they want, then getting my crew and the person out of harm's way." Jarrod asks the group several more questions before it is the end of the class. Once it is all over with Kate heads to the front.

"Remind me why I am allowing you to command my baby again," Mike says to her.

"Well, you see, you decided that there was someone more important to you than your boat. And anyway, she's my baby now, thanks."

"And I bet you won't let me forget it either."

"Nope, not even in your dreams, mister."

"So Nikki, did that really happen when I was off the boat?"

"Yes, Sir. It did."

"I'd say, Mike, your cowboy ways have been rubbing off on her," replies Bill.

"And I told you we'll need to step it up with these two in the class. I feel sorry for the poor person who gets Nikki as their XO."


	20. Chapter 20

The crew of Hammersley have just docked in Cairns for two days' shore leave. Having been informed that they need to return on Saturday to sail at 1300 hours, Dutchy is still wondering where the X is. He has left her a couple of messages but received no reply. He is starting to wonder if she and the boss are away on holiday and finally giving in to their attraction to each other. Of course, he's not the only person to wonder where she is. Charge is surprised to learn that no one knows where she is, and the X is someone who is normally hard to get off the ship for any reason.

The new Coxswain notices that without Kate on the boat, they are not as upbeat as normal. The replacement X is very strict and for this crew, who enjoys having fun, it seems not to be working so well. On this voyage he finds out from Bird that she is planning on training to become a fully qualified medic for the Navy, so he decides to help her out as much as he can so she can reach her target. He also notices how Dutchy is very protective of Bird as well, making sure she is safe and well looked after.

When they sail on Saturday the crew are going to be in for a shock. None of them know about Kate's promotion and that she will be at the helm of Hammersley when they cast off.

Also in Cairns, Maxine is pissed off with Mike and Kate. She is not happy that they get to keep their jobs and everything, while she has to go to Canberra at some stage for another hearing. She tries to get Ryan to side with her over it all and becomes even more angry when he refuses to get involved. Certain he already know what Mike was planning, she starts to accuse him of siding with his father. He tells her that he is not siding with either of them, and that he wants to be left out of it. He has far more important things to deal with.

Back in Sydney the class are busy doing there final test. The rest of the class have noticed the ring on Kate's finger.

At the end, they hand in their test papers and have the afternoon off while Bill and Mike start marking all the papers.

During the afternoon Jarrod puts a few plans into action.

At 2000 hours Mike, Kate, Nikki, Lucy, Bill, and Phil all head out to the local pub to have a few drinks. They all enter the pub together and are so busy talking they don't notice that Jarrod and a number of other senior staff from the base are there. Once they get closer to the group as Bill and Lucy leading the group into the pub and then stepping aside as they approach the group, they see a sign saying congratulations. Mike and Kate stand there shocked.

"Jarrod, I asked you not to say anything," Mike says.

"It wasn't Jarrod, Mike. It was me," replies Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"I know, Mike, but you can't not have a party. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

Everyone says their own personal congratulations to Mike and Kate. They spend the evening talking, drinking, dancing and just totally enjoying themselves. Kate notices things with Nikki and Phil are progressing as well. They seem a lot more comfortable with each other.

While they are in the pub, Brad turns up and sees what is going on. He is not happy. He now feels like the other staff on base are in support of this and he doesn't think they have an approved relationship. He decides to snap a few more photos of Mike and Kate and what is going on in the pub before sending them to his personal email account. He accesses his email account via his mobile and forwards them on to Canberra via an email address he found during the week, as he was not happy with what Captain Patterson had done to him about the picture he took of Mike and Kate.

The following morning everyone is in class receiving their test papers back with their marks on them. Kate and Nikki are pleased to have full marks again. As the morning goes on, the class is interrupted by an officer walking up the front to speak to Bill and Mike. The look on Mike's face has Kate worried. He does not look happy.

"McGregor, Lieutenant Moyes come with me please," Mike says as he starts walking from the front of the class towards the back. The other officer also follows them outside and towards Captain Patterson's office.

"Sir," Mike address him as they enter his office.

"I got a phone call from Canberra this morning, along with an email."

"And that has what to do with us, Sir?" Mike asks.

"Well, the email was in regard to you and Lieutenant Commander McGregor." Mike takes a deep breath to control himself.

"Ok, so what's Maxine doing now?"

"Well I'm not sure if Maxine is involved, but the email with the photos are from last night and are from Lieutenant Moyes' email account."

"Bloody hell. Why can't you leave me the hell alone?" Kate says crossly to Brad.

"Sir, what did the brass say?" Mike asks.

"They want this sorted. They want to know if the Lieutenant has any connections with Commander White, and why he is doing this."

"Yes, I would like to know too?" asks Kate, while looking at Brad.

"I don't believe that these two have an approved relationship, Sir."

"Well, they do. It was approved several months ago."

"And how many officers did you sleep with to get your way?" Brad replies to her.

"Kate, don't let him get to you," Mike replies.

"Bloody hell. It's bad enough that Maxine has been doing the same shit as him," Kate replies, looking at him.

"Yes, but regardless of Brad, we have approval. Steve sorted it all and remember it's in my new contract. There is nothing Brad can do about it. Now Lieutenant, do you know Commander Maxine White by any chance?" Mike directs the last part of his conversation towards Brad.

"No, and what's it to you?" Brad spits at Mike.

"Lieutenant, you do not speak to your superiors like that," replies Jarrod in his officer's tone.

"So, why did you think to go over Captain Patterson's head with this matter?"

"Because I felt he was backing and supporting you, plus Princess Perfect has always gotten what she wanted and there is only one way she could have gotten top of the class in everything."

"Lieutenant, are you implying that Lieutenant Commander McGregor slept her way to where she is?"

"Yes, I am."

"And do you have any evidence of this?"

"Only what I sent to Canberra last night and personal information of her childhood before ADFA."

"What the hell are you doing digging into my private life; my life before the Navy."

"Yes good question, Lieutenant . Why did you do that?"

"I did it when we were at ADFA because I felt she was too up herself. Too much of a smart arse, just like she is now." Kate takes a deep breath to try and relax herself. She feels Mike's hand on her back, rubbing up and down in a soft, gentle way. She draws herself from this, reminding herself to stay calm and relaxed and not to let Brad get to her.

"Brad, I told you in ADFA not to dig into my past. You had no right to do that at all and you still don't."

"Kate, is there any truth in what he is saying?"

"No, there isn't. It's just going off the things my mother used to do, and surely Friday's events would have told you a hell of a lot more about me and what I am like."

"Kate, it's just that with two people saying the same thing they starting to ask questions."

"Great. So I'm going to get an earful from Steve tomorrow?"

"Why's that, Mike?"

"Because his put his career on the line for us, for me. Lieutenant, do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused by doing this?"

"A lot, I hope," Brad replies smugly.

"Lieutenant."

"Sorry, Sir. But I honestly don't care what happens to me as long as the truth gets out." The phone in the office rings and Jarrod answers it.

"Mike, what's going to happen Hammersley sailing tomorrow at 1300 hours?"

"I'm not sure, Kate. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Mike, you do believe me, don't you?"

"Kate. Not here, not now. We'll talk about this once we get home."

"Fine," she says crossly.

_I'm not going to get in an argument with her over this in front of these two. Brad has to be connected to Maxine in some way. It just seems too much of a coincidence for there to be two separate people saying the same thing. God, I hope she is being truthful that she's not slept her way to the top. Bloody hell, more things to worry about. Why did I follow my dad's advice? I should have waited till she spoke to me; till I knew the truth about everything. We're not ready for this next step, but dad talked me around. He made me think it might make her feel more open and trusting knowing I'm not going anywhere, that I am serious about making this work._

_I hope he's not going to believe Brad about this. It's not true at all. My mother did those sorts of things, but I never did. God, Mike and I have slept in the same bed at times, but we've never had intercourse. Not since his promotion. So how can I have slept my way to the top get my promotion. Oh I probably blackmailed him, that will be what Brad says I did. God, I hope this doesn't ruin things between Mike and I_._ I'm going to have to talk to him once we are home; tell him things that my mother did, maybe he'll understand. I hope he doesn't think I am like her, because I'm not anything like her._

"Ok, sorry about that. Lieutenant you're on unpaid leave till this is sorted. Kate, when is Hammersley due to sail next?"

"We sail at 1300 hours tomorrow, Sir. With me at the helm and a new XO."

"Mike, when do you return?"

"I return tonight with Kate, and then await further instructions from Steve about what I'm doing next."

"Explain, Mike?"

"I would prefer not to do it with Lieutenant Moyes in the room, Sir."

"Ok, Lieutenant, you can return to class as can you, Kate."

"Thank you, Sir," Kate replies. Brad remains silent as they leave the office.

"Mike?"

"Sir, a lot has been going on up in Cairns. Not just with me, but other things as well. My contract was due for renewal and I refused to sign. Steve has worked hard to find me something to do that does not involve Hammersley, that is why I was sent here, and also because I got Steve to look into a few things. I left the Chief and Fleet Command rather pissed off because I refused to step back on board."

"Because of Kate?"

"Yes, plus I decided that I wanted a family. I'm sick of coming home to no-one and trying to create a home life while working on a patrol boat is near impossible. So, after several talks with Steve, he got the brass to agree to Kate and I being in a relationship and I made them put it in my contract."

"So why did you piss them off Mike?"

"Because I told them they either do as I have asked or I leave. They didn't like it because they don't really want me to leave, and I still will if they keep doing this shit to us."

"Do you think Kate would do those things?"

"No, not really."

"Mike, you don't sound so sure?"

"Jarrod, Kate well all of us, the crew of Hammersley have been through a really rough twelve months. Between my kidnap, and then the death of our Coxswain and the army Captain who, at the time, was in a relationship with Kate."

"Oh."

"There is a lot of other stuff between us that goes way back, Jarrod, as you well know. But I can't see her doing those things. But I don't know much about what her life was like before she joined, it's something she's not happy to talk about to me." They keep on talking for about another 30 minutes before Mike returns to class.

Later on in the afternoon, the other students are informed of the assignment of postings for the successful candidates. Nikki gets the XO position on Hammersley. She is flying out on the same flight as Mike and Kate. Once class ends they get ready to leave for the airport so they can catch their 5pm flight back to Cairns.

Nikki notices on the way to the airport, and on the plane ride back to Cairns, that Mike and Kate are both extremely quiet with each other. They are sitting together but not talking to each other. She is worried about what must have happened this morning, all Kate said was that Captain Patterson wanted to talk to them.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ok this chapter contains a few intercourse type related things I have tried to keep if friendly enough that it doesn't need to go into the adult section and it's only at the start of it all. If you don't like it you are more than welcome to recommend changes to it._

Mike and Kate are in Mike's bed together, kissing and pleasing each other, when Mike reaches over to and open the drawer beside his bed.

"What are you grabbing?" she says while kissing his chest.

"Protection, honey."

"We don't need it, I'm covered," she replies, still kissing him.

"I know, honey, but still I want to use it."

"Why? We're covered, we don't need it," she replies while looking at his face.

"Honey, I just want to be extra careful, ok?" he says while tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"No, it's not ok. I feel like you don't trust me."

"Hey, that is not true. I do trust you."

"They why do you want to use extra, isn't what I use enough?" Kate says, moving away.

"Honey, look at me," he replies, trying to get her to look at him.

"I do trust you honey, but it's not 100% foolproof. I just want to make sure we are covered all around. The last thing we need is for you to get pregnant."

"Yeah, because then they use that to say I'm blackmailing you into all of this, or that I'm a slut because of it all, or hang on a minute, maybe it is someone else's child because I so called sleep around," she says as she gets out of bed and starts to find her clothes.

"Kate."

"No, Mike. It's what you think, isn't it. After Brad saying those things this morning in Jarrod's office, you've been distant with me. You believe him, don't you?"

"No, I'm worried about the effect it will have on us."

"Bullshit, Mike. You believed him in that office, you believed that I was capable of those things and I would do them."

"Kate, sit and listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have asked you to." Kate stops and sits on the end of the bed, facing away from him with tears running down her face. Mike moves closer to her.

"Honey, I don't believe what was said. I only wanted to use protection to make sure we didn't get any surprises. Why do you think we had not done it while we were down in Sydney? It wasn't because I didn't want to, I just wanted to make sure we were fully covered."

"Well, we've done it before without."

"Yes, we have."

"And we didn't get any surprises did we? Well, bar the one you didn't know about till now. So why this time? Why now? You just don't trust me, do you?"

"I do trust you."

"I'm going home," Kate replies as she gets up and heads off.

"Honey, don't leave like this. We need to talk about this and sort it out."

"Why?"

"Because we should. You're sailing tomorrow and I would hate it for you to go out with us fighting," Mike says as he puts on his boxers and follows her out of his room.

"Are you going to want to use it every time we do it?"

"Yes I do, honey. Until we decide to have children. It's called being responsible and I'm trying to do my part with that." Kate tries to hold a sob from escaping.

"It's never been an issue for you with me before all this happened with Maxine and Brad, so I'm sorry if I don't believe you," she replies as she opens the door walks out, slamming it behind her. She walks to her car with tears running down her cheeks. Once inside her car, she allows herself to cry. Five minutes later she gets up enough willpower to start up her car and drive back home. Once home she crawls into her bed and cries herself to sleep.

Mike is at home trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

_What just happened, I thought she be happy or at least ok with it. But I was wrong yet again. I just stuffed this up some more, haven't I? She wasn't happy I wouldn't talk much in Jarrod's office and now this. What am I meant to do? Do I wait for her to come to me or do I go to her to sort this out? I don't want her going out on patrol with us fighting it won't do either of us any good._

_I know we have not used extra before, but with everything that is going on and the way things are with us. I thought she would understand._

_Mike, stop tearing yourself up over this._

Mike goes to his cabinet and takes out his scotch. He pours himself a drink, then takes the bottle and his glass to the couch, and proceeds to drink himself to sleep.

Kate wakes to a headache and a dry mouth. She goes down and gets a drink of water before making herself some coffee. As she opens the fridge, she is reminded that she has nothing here. No fresh milk, or other things.

_Oh God, everything is at Mike's place. We shopped for his house. I must have some milk powder somewhere, and something in the freezer that can be breakfast._

Kate goes through her freezer and finds some hash browns and bacon. _Yes, that will do for breakfast for now. I must remember when I come back that I need to do some shopping. Ah, and there is the milk powder. I can't stand this stuff but I need a coffee and if I make it strong enough I won't taste the difference._

Kate is then interrupted by her mobile going off.

"Kate, Marshall here. I need you in my office at 1000 hours for a meeting. Your XO will be joining us at 1030 hours so you can both can be at the boat by 1100 hours."

"Thank you, Sir. I will be there then."  
>"Good and please do not be late."<p>

"I won't." They hang up Kate looks at her clock it reads 0830 hours. _Ok_,_ plenty of time to get breakfast, showered and my stuff packed up before heading to Navcom._

Back at Mike's place he is on the couch, having passed out as some ungodly hour in the morning. Most of his bottle scotch has gone and he is brought to the land of the living by his mobile phone going off. On the second lot of ringing he manages to get to it and answer it.

"Mike, you sound like shit. You ok?" he recognises the voice of Steve.

"Um, sorry Sir. You just woke me up."

"Mike, you're needed in my office in 30 minutes."

"Ok, Sir. I'll just get a quick shower and then be on my way."

"Don't be late, Mike."

"I won't be."

_Oh God, my head hurts. How much did I drink last night? Oh God, I drank over half a bottle, ouch. Ok, better get the kettle on then shower, get dressed, coffee in to travel mug then to Navcom. Thank god I don't live too far away, but I think I will call a taxi. My head hurts too much to drive. Oh god, Kate. I need to see her, talk to her, work things out with her before her patrol._

Twenty minutes later the taxi is pulling up outside his place, has he is getting the last of his things together. _Oh shit_,_ her hat is here_._ I'd better ring her when I am in the taxi and let her know._

Once in the taxi, Mike rings Kate. She does not answer the call as she is busy, when she comes back she finds she has missed a call from Mike and that she also has a voicemail and text waiting for her.

_He can wait for now_,_ I've got to get ready._

At 0900 hours Mike enters Maxine's office, which Steve is now using.

"Thank you for coming in on a Saturday, Mike."

"No problem, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"God, Mike. Did you sleep last night? You don't look so well."

"I'm ok, Sir. Can we just get this over with so I can get home?"

"If you say so, Mike." _Someone has had far too_ _many drinks last night_._ I wonder if it_'_s got anything to do with the information I got yesterday. And why does he have a woman's hat with him._

"Anyway, as you well know, Lieutenant Moyes sent photos to the brass of you two on Thursday night."

"Yes, Jarrod spoke to all three of us yesterday morning."

"So you will know that the brass are now doing another inquiry into you two, and also into Kate." Mike just sits there and says nothing.

"Has she been informed yet?"

"No, I'm doing that after I've spoken to you. Now, Mike. I told you if there was any bullshit, lies (or that you had not been truthful with me I would not be impressed, so explain why is there another person saying the same things as Maxine about Kate."

"I've been honest with you, Steve, but I do think this Lieutenant Moyes has some connection to Maxine. Though Kate did go through ADFA with him so whether it has something to do with what happened back then I'm not sure."

"Mike, I'm going to have to ask you a few personal questions about the two of you. What you know about Kate and how she's been with you; even more details than before Are you going to be ok with that?"

"Well, if it clears her name then go for it, but I don't know how much help I can be."

The two of them start talking, Steve asking some very personal questions about the two of them. Mike answers them, sometimes though he is not impressed with what Steve is asking of him. At around 0930 Mike's mobile goes off. He excuses himself to Steve and reads the reply, and then replies back to it.

0930 hours.

_God_,_ where is my cover? Where the hell did I put it, I thought it would be with all my other gear. God, Kate think. Think about the last place you had it. Ah yes, Mike's place. Oh hang on, maybe that is why he was ringing me earlier had better check those messages._

Kate then listens to the message, finding out Mike has her cover with him and he'll drop it around after his meeting at Navcom. Kate quickly texts him back, to inform him she will be at Navcom at 1000 hours and will collect it off him then.

Kate enters Navcom to find Mike is still in with Steve, When she looks at him she notices he looks tired and drained. _Oh God, I did that last night, did I? Maybe I shouldn't have walked out. Maybe we should've talked and now we don't have time for talking. I have a meeting then I have to be on Hammersley. Great, just blood great._

Steve notices her outside and then goes and brings her in.

"Right, Kate. I've been talking to Mike about what happened yesterday. Now, the brass have decided to look into the things that have come up. They have decided that with two people, with no connection to each other, saying the same thing that they have to do this. As you are well aware, these sorts of things are not acceptable in the Navy so we have to been seen doing the right thing here." She says nothing but looks at Mike.

"Great, so there goes everything I've worked hard for in my life, thanks to two idiots. Do I have to stand down as CO of Hammersley?""

"Regarding the CO job, the brass is allowing you to go ahead as the CO. They are using it as a test, Kate. This with either confirm or deny that you slept your way to this position. If that is the case there will be consequences to face, but then if everything comes back in your favour they will then be dealt with."

"Yeah but not before everything gets put through the wringer yet again. I could understand Maxine doing what she did, I'm taking Mike away from her and their son, well that is how she sees it. She sees me as a threat to her family, but Brad? I thought he would have listened last time he got into trouble for being a smart arse to me."

"Mike said that maybe Maxine has contacted him and they are now talking to each other?"

"No, I don't think so. This is directed at me, and he's done this before, Steve. When we were at ADFA he gave me my nickname. He loved teasing me about how much of a loner I was because I was always reading course material, making sure I knew everything I could about what was ahead of me. I highly doubt he has any connection to Maxine. I think it's got more to do with me and that, right now, the timing has the two of them so close together, if not on top of each other."

"Right, well, I have to ask you a few questions. Now, Mike can stay if you want him too, or he can leave, that is up to you."

"He can stay, I have nothing to hide from him," she replies. Steve then gets into asking her some personal questions. She is struggling answering them without losing control with her emotions. Mike's hand is on hers the whole time, trying to provide comfort without being too over the top, as they both set rules about public displays of affection while in uniform. It surprises Steve when they tell him they have set some ground rules. To set an example to others, but also because they are high ranking officers who are well respected, people will look to them as examples. Mike does say that it is for the best, otherwise he might have trouble keeping his hands to himself. Which provides them with some light laughter.

Before too long Nikki arrives at Navcom.


	22. Chapter 22

Nikki has arrived at Navcom for her meeting with Marshall, before boarding Hammersley as the new XO. When she gets closer to the office, she notices Mike and Kate are already in there talking to Steve, before too long Mike leaves and Nikki is ushered in by Steve.

Half an hour later the three of them head down to the docks so Marshall can inform the crew of their new CO and XO. While in the car, Kate sends Mike a text.

Mike is at home sitting on the floor with the scotch again when his mobile goes off, informing him he received a text message. He notices it is from Kate and contemplates opening it; just before he does he downs another mouthful of scotch.

**Thanks for my hat, u ok?** He responds

**What's it to you?** When Kate receives this she knows she hurt him

**Mike talk to me?** _Oh__,__ so she w__a__nts me to talk now__,__ does she__? B__ut last night she didn't__._

**Why you didn't w****a****nt to talk last night, you walked out on me remember?** Nikki sees the lone tear fall down Kate's face

**I'm sorry I did that, I got to go we're at Hammersley now**

_Why did __I__ believe that she would stop running when things didn't go her way__? W__hy am I putting my heart on the line again__, just__ to get __it __broken. I am so bloody stupid. I should __have__ cut all ties in the first place__.__ I should __have__ stuck to my giving up the Navy and walked away from it all. We should __have__ been talking about this last night__,__ not now because she __has __seen what it's done to me and before she sails on Hammersley._

_God__,__ why did I listen to dad__? T__he engagement was meant to make things better__,__ not worse__. M__aybe I'm not meant to be happy, __or__ get a happ__il__y every after__? M__aybe I'm meant to stay single and alone for the rest of my life._

**Now who's the one using the boat to hide behind so they don't have to deal with this, with us **he finally replies to her with. _Ok Flynn_,_ that might __have__ been a low blow__, but it is __to__o__ late now to take it back._

Back at the Naval Docks, the car has pulled up all the crew are assembled on the boat deck as per Marshall's instructions to RO.

They are all paying attention to the vehicle when it pulls up. Dutchy gets the crew to stand at attention. As Kate, Nikki and Marshall get out, some of the crew recognise Nikki, and of course Marshall, no one has seen Kate till she comes around from the other side. As the three come across the gangway, the crew notice the new stripe on Kate's uniform.

"Thank you all for getting yourselves all here on time. Now I would like to introduce you to your new CO, Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor which you all know of already, and your new Executive Officer Lieutenant Nikki Caetano. Fair winds, Hammersley, Marshall says before turning and leaving Hammersley. Once back on the dock, he turns around and sees everyone saying their own things to Kate and Nikki and notices that Kate is not her normal upbeat self.

_I hope I did the right thing by getting the Brass to leave her as CO__.__ I just hope it doesn't end her relationship with Mike__;__ they were both not themselves this morning and Mike looks like he spent the night drinking. I so hope they can handle what is ahead of them._

While on the deck Kate's mobile goes off Nikki watches her face to see how see reacts to whatever the message says. She looks on as Kate quickly leaves and heads away. Nikki stands there and watches her walking away she then gives her head a small shake.

"Nikki, everything ok?" asks Charge.

"Um, yeah. Fine thanks Charge, got sidetracked."

"Is everything ok with the boss? I thought she would be happy about this, over the moon."

"She is most likely tired, Charge. It's been a full on three weeks and we flew in late last night." _God_,_ I hope that lie is convincing enough for Charge_.

"Ok, thanks Nikki." _Phew__, __it was__. I__ just hope she snaps out of this soon._

**I have a job to do Mike****. D****on't make this any harder than it already is** she replies back to him.

**A job to do, now you****'****r****e**** using the same lines as me**

**Don't be like this**

**LIKE WHAT, I told you not to run,**

**I didn't run**

**Yes you did ** comes his reply five minutes later. Kate rings his mobile, he decides that answering it was better than texting her, he can then say what he really thinks.

"I wasn't running."

"Yes, you did. I wanted to talk and you slammed the door in my face, the one thing I asked you not to do you went and did," he says, trying to control his emotions and mainly not cry on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, Mike."

"Sorry, yeah right. It takes you how long to say that? You didn't think to say it before showing up to Navcom only now after seeing what I looked like after you walked out on me, on us."

"Mike."

"Kate, you're being called. Go do your job, I might not be here when you get back."

"No, Mike, don't. Please don't be like that."

"Bye, Kate," he hangs up the phone. Kate plays with her engagement ring and again ignores the call to go to the bridge. _Great_,_ I stuffed it up again_. H_e not once called me honey_. W_hy did I walk out last night _? W_hy didn't i just stay and talk._ She was brought out of her thoughts by Nikki entering her cabin.

"Ma'am, we ready to sail."

"Thanks, Nikki." Nikki can see her eyes are all glassy as if she is about to cry, and notices her ring is missing from her finger.

"Kate, you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replies as she gets up and heads to the bridge to guide Hammersley out on her first patrol as CO.

During the afternoon the crew notice how Kate seems to be a million miles away. Nikki thinks it has something to do with what happened yesterday, she has no idea about what happened last night. She also puts down the fact her ring is not on is because she wants it in a safe place, the ship's safe.

_**Back in Cairns**_

Having dropped Kate and Nikki off at Hammersley, Steve goes back to Navcom to finish off a few things. The way Mike turned up not looking his best has been bugging him since Mike left his office. He decides he needs to pay Mike a visit to find out what is going on.

At 1700 hours Steve arrives at Mike place. He knocks on the door and hears some noises from within the house. He knocks again and calls out to Mike, who comes and opens the door, and he enters and walks to the lounge seeing a few bottles on the coffee table.

"Bloody hell, Mike. What has gotten into you?" There is no response from him.

"Mike, were these full when you started them?" He just nods his head and takes another drink from the one he had poured before he answered the door

"Did you start last night?" Mike nods his head

"Mike, talk to me please, as a friend. Has Kate got something to do with this." Steve says pointing to the two empty scotch bottles, and the one he has started on.

"Yes," he gets out quietly.

"Mike what happened? I have never seen you turn to the bottle when things get hard or bad." He says nothing, Steve sees a flash of pain come over his face.

"Talk to me. As a friend. Whatever you say won't go on record, it's between friends not between you and your CO." Still nothing from Mike as he keeps on drinking.

"Ok, Mike. Give me that damn glass." Mike downs what's left and passes it to Steve, who takes it and the bottle and empties the remaining scotch down the sink.

"Mike, where is the rest of your alcohol supply?" Mike points to his cabinet, and Steve heads over to it. He decides to put what is there in a box after seeing that some of it is very expensive. He won't pour it down the drain, but take it away from him. Mike doesn't seem at all worried or concerned by what Steve is doing, he just stays sitting on the floor. Steve is not one hundred percent sure Mike has told him where all of it is, so he checks in the kitchen and finds some wine and beer in his fridge and takes that as well. He checks all the cupboards and also the garage, wanting to make sure he has everything.

"Right, Mike. Where's your wallet?"

"In the kitchen, in the bowl." Steve walks over and gets it.

"I'm taking it and your car keys."

"WHAT THE HELL FOR?" Mike yells, and snaps at him.

"Mike, you're not talking to me. You're drunk, well more than drunk I would say, and I'm not letting anything happen to because I don't want to be the one to tell Kate what happened to you, especially when I know I could have prevented it by taking your keys and money away from you."

"Like she'd bloody well care anyway," he says.

"Mike, she does care about you."

"No, she doesn't care about me. I set one damn stupid rule for her to follow and she breaks it. I told her not to but she did anyway." Mike then breaks down into sobs on the floor of his lounge.

_What the hell has she done for him to be like this__?__ What rule was it that she wasn't allowed to break__?__ Does it have anything to do with the stuff that Maxine and Brad are saying about her__?__ Damn__,__ I'm going to need to ask a few questions just to make sure._

"What rule did she break?" Nothing from Mike.

"Ok Mike, you've left me to guess now. Did she break the 'don't sleep with anyone while with me' rule?"

"Damn you, Steve. Of all people, I wouldn't have expected you to say that about her," he snaps.

"The damn rule she broke was not to walk out the damn door when things got hard, or we had a fight. She was supposed to talk to me but no, she put her damn walls right back up thanks to Brad and now those walls are worse than before."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is. She reacted to something small and then it blew way out of proportion and walked out. I asked her not to, but she did. She knew if she did that it would be over for good, that I won't take her back."

"Mike, you're engaged now. You have to fight."

"Why? She knew what would happen. It wasn't like I was trying to get information about her life before the Navy."

"What did she react to, Mike?"

"She reacted to me wanting to use extra protection, of all things to go nuts over. Then she has a go at me about not trusting her, for Christ's sake. I've stood by her with everything Maxine has done and said and found out. No questions asked, not even about the abortion. I never got mad at her for what she did. I felt like demanding answers from her, but it wouldn't change the outcome and it was years ago. And now she thinks I don't trust her. I have believed everything she has said; stood right there with her supported her and then she throws it all back at me." Mike gets up off the floor and goes to another room and comes back with a bottle of vodka.

"Mike, no more. Give me that. You're not going to find the answers in the bottom of a damn bottle, and take it from someone who has tried. Now Mike HMAS Anzac needs a CO I'm going to send you to fill this role. It's six months in the gulf. It's going to give you time to think. Away from here, away from the bottle, and also give the two of you some space. By the time you're back, everything around Kate, Brad and Maxine should be over with and you two can move on together."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Either take it or I make it an order, and Mike, don't end things just yet give yourself time. You've been through so much in the last twelve months, don't make any bad decisions, more so when you have drunk as much as you. Now, I'm going to order in some food. We will eat and then you are to go to bed and sleep this off. I'm staying here to keep an eye on you, Mike. I don't trust you not to go find another bottle somewhere, somehow." Steve goes and orders in some food for them both, he then make Mike go have a shower while he rings the brass.

The food arrives and they eat in silence. Once done, Mike has a drink of water then heads to bed to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The following morning Mike wakes to the smell of coffee in his house. As he comes around, he notices how much his head is hurting. His throat is dry and, in total, he feels like crap. He is wondering if Kate is around, but when he walks out to the kitchen he notices Steve standing by sink.

"Sir?"

"You're up."

"What time is it?"

"1300 hours."

"What happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I remember some things, but everything seems a little hazy. There was something about HMAS Anzac and if I don't take it, it will be an order. Then I remember something about the bottom of the bottle, and food."

"Well Mike, you are correct with what you do remember. You fly out to Sydney tomorrow to be the CO for HMAS Anzac. I told you to either accept it willing or I will order you to take it. The bottle, Mike, you won't find the answers at the bottom of a bottle. I stayed to make sure you ate and then sent you to bed. Oh, and I have all your alcohol supplies in my car and you're not getting them back."

Mike heads to the couch and sits down with his head in his hands.

"Mike, you will get through this. Going away, having some space, might help both of you. And having some work to concentrate on will also help you, Mike. A bottle doesn't have the answers you need; it might help numb the pain at the start, but it won't fix it. Just give yourself time before you make any decisions about your future with Kate."

"Oh God, how much did I tell you last night?"

"Enough for me to get the basics of what is going on. Don't worry Mike, what was said last night was between friends. It won't leave the four walls of this house."

"Thank you, Steve."

"Now, I would recommend you get over this hangover, then let Kate know what is happening about your new posting. If you're not happy to phone her then use email ok, and I will deal with whatever happens from there on."

"Thank you again Steve."

"Mike, she's dug the knife in deep, hasn't she?"

"Yea, she has."

"Just don't do anything stupid while you are away, ok?'

"I won't. It's not like there's much I can do while on a frigate anyway, Sir."

"True there, Mike. But frigates are not like patrol boats, you need all your uniforms when you go, so make sure all of them are packed."

"Great."

They spend the afternoon talking. Steve heads off after making sure Mike won't do anything stupid and says he will pick Mike up in the morning and take him to the airport.

On Hammersley, Kate is still the same. At around 1300 hours they spot an FFV, which gets Kate working on other things. The crew notices how quickly she goes from being distracted to that of CO and making sure everyone knows what is going on. She does her job like she should so they all stop worrying about whatever is on her mind. It is not effecting her work yet, but Nikki decides to keep a close eye on her though.

Later that evening Kate's phone goes off at dinner and she sees it is a text from Mike.

**How long is this patrol?**

**Marshall said five weeks with regular returns back to Cairns when needed**

**I won't be here when you return**

**Why? Where are you going?** Kate gets no response from him again. She tries several more times, even attempting to ring him but she has no luck.

Around 2200 hours Nikki is walking past the CO's cabin when she notices Kate's light is still on. When Nikki leans closer to the door she hears very faint crying. She slowly enters the cabin and finds Kate curled up on the floor in the bathroom. She goes to her and pulls her into a hug, and asks if she is ok. Kate shakes her head.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me. It can't be that bad."

"It is. I stuffed it all up, Nikki."

"No, you haven't. You did great today."

"Not today. With Mike."

"No, you haven't. It's bound to be hard, with you here and him back at home."

"No, Nikki, that's not it at all. I broke the one rule he asked me not to break. Well, we set for both of us, and I went and shattered it into a million pieces."

"Give him time. He'll get over it and be back."

"No, he won't. He said if I broke this rule it was over for good, forever. There would be no more chances, ever. Then he texts me tonight and tells me he won't be around when we return."

"Well, have you called him?"

"Yes, he won't answer. I even used comcen and still nothing." Kate breaks down again in Nikki's arms. _I can't believe this, she's been on cloud nine for the last week and now this, _Nikki thinks to herself.

While she sits there with Nikki, her mobile goes off, alerting her to an incoming text message.

After he gets her response to his last message, Mike struggles to type one back. Instead, he goes to his laptop and types an email to her, stopping and rewriting parts of it. He ignores his mobile and house phone ringing because he knows it will be Kate trying to find out what is up. Several hours later he is finally happy enough with what he has written to send it off to her. He replies to her texts, letting her know he has emailed her. He not sure if he's done the right thing or not.

Back on Hammersley

"Do you want me to get that?"

"Please." Nikki retrieves Kate's phone from off her desk.

"It's from Mike. Want me to open and read it?" Kate nods her head.

**I've emailed you why**, Nikki reads out to her. Kate stays sitting on the floor for another five minutes before moving to her laptop and opening it up and downloading her messages. She sees the email from Mike, but so far she can't bring herself to open it.

"Do you want me to stay while you read it, or would you like me to go?"

"Um, I'd prefer to read it on my own, thanks." Nikki leaves the cabin and Kate finally gets the courage up to click the email and open it. She takes a deep breath before starting to read it.

_Dear Kate_

_I'm sorry that I'm not telling you this myself, but the last few days have been, well, not as I had planned or expected._

_I think it's best if we spend some time apart. I know with what is going on with you and the brass this might not be good timing, but I see no choice. Well, more the case, I have no choice. Marshall is deploying me to the gulf for six months, as CO of HMAS Anzac. Yes, a frigate._

_I only asked you to do one thing. I set the same thing for myself, remember. We talk and not run when there are problems. I told you what would happen if you did it, it would be over._

_I proposed to you after dad told me about my mum and what had happened for them. I thought it would show you I was here for you, because I was worried you were putting your walls back up. Dad said talking is not always enough, so I did it showing you that I wanted you and that I'm here for you. That you didn't need those walls because I'm here to protect you. Now I'm wondering if I did the right thing._

_I know we didn't talk about what happened in Jarrod's office when we got home on Friday, but I wanted what little time we had before your patrol to be about us. Just us enjoying time together; no talking about Brad, Maxine or the crap that has been going on. It's got nothing to do with trust, Kate. I just didn''t want us to talk and fight about it, but if I had known you were going to react like you did to me getting some extra protection, I would never have taken things as far as I did._

_I can understand you not wanting to talk about your life before the Navy, and that is fine. But walking out like you did, that cut deep, Kate. I don't think you have any idea how deep it went._

_I'm not sure what will happen about us, but Marshall is right. I can't find the answer in the bottom of a bottle, so I'm doing as he has asked. Well, he said he'd make it an order if I didn't take it._

_I have emailed my parents to let them know of my new posting, but I've not said anything about what has happened since we last saw them. I'm not ready to face the disappointment that they will have about me._

_Bye_

_Mike_

Kate sits there with silent tears running down her face. She goes to the safe and takes out the small black velvet box and opens it to reveal the ring Mike gave her.

_No. God no. My dreams, our dreams. I crushed them all over some stupid thing. Something that really never needed to be dealt with like that. And then I walked out. Why did I do that? Why?_

_But what does Mike mean when he says he can't find the answer at the bottom of a bottle?_

_And six months in the gulf? There is no hope for us no hope at all._

_What has been going on back at home for this to be happening to us?_


	24. Chapter 24

Monday morning, as he is stepping on to HMAS Anzac, Mike hears a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mighty Mike Flynn. Decided patrol boats are no longer your thing?" They shake hands; Lieutenant Commander George Ball with a smirk on his face, trying hard not to laugh at Mike.

"Very funny George, and no, I sort of got ordered to come here."

"You follow orders? You've got to be bloody joking."

"Nope. Marshall said 'either you take it or I order you to take it'."

"Oh well, it will make for a far more interesting six months with you as CO."

"Thanks, but personally I would prefer to be back in Cairns on a patrol boat. These frigates are far to formal for me." George and Mike talk about what's been going on since they last saw each other, while George shows Mike around the Anzac and then to his quarters.

Mike is on the bridge when his mobile goes off and doesn't bother to check who is calling before answering it.

"Mike, it's me." Mike is shocked to her her voice on the other end of the line. George is watching him.

"Mike? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry, just I didn't expect you to ring." George sees the shock on Mike's face and wonders who has called him.

"Why?"

"Well, think about how we left things."

"Yeah, me walking out on you and slamming the door after we made a promise not to do that to each other. I'm sorry if my walls have gone back up, I'm just not used to having people stick around and be there for me. Everyone I have ever cared about has either walked out on me or abused me." Mike hears the emotion in Kate's voice. He can tell from the way she is talking that she is struggling not to cry. They say nothing to each other; the silence reminding them of the events of that night, and the pain they caused each other.

"I love you...please make sure you come home...alive," Kate manages to get out before crying. Mike is trying to keep it together.

"Honey, is Nikki around?" George hears this and wonders who he is calling 'honey'. Kate says nothing, but Mike hears her faint crying. He can tell shes trying to hide that she is crying.

"Hang on honey. George, I'm just heading to my cabin. I'll be back in about five minutes, I need to deal with this call before we leave."

"Yes, Boss," George says as Mike leaves the bridge and heads to his cabin, closing the door behind him before he speaks to her again.

"Honey, can you not cry, please?"

"Sorry, I thought I would be out of tears by now." _What's been going on?_ Mike thinks to himself

"Mike, I'm scared." _Great. I'm due to sail and now she's talking._

"Why?"

"I'm scared you're not going to come home to me." _Great. Thanks for making this harder than it already was. It was easier when I was hating you for what you did._

"I'll be coming home, don't worry about that."

"I know you'll be coming home. I'm scared that when you return, you won't be coming home to me, to us," Kate gets out in sobs.

"Honey, calm down. You've got a boat to command. The crew are going to be wondering why you're all red-eyed and puffy." Mike leaves the cabin as he is being called to the bridge.

"I'll just tell them I'm saying goodbye to you, its not a lie."

"Yeah."

"Am I allowed to still wear.." She can't get the words out but he knows what she means.

"Of course you can, I did give it to you," he reassures her as he walks onto the bridge.

"Thank you."

"Look, I'm going to have to go, we're due to set sail. I love you and make sure you take care of my baby, ok?" George smiles at what he hears.

"Mike, she's my baby now." He hears a slight change in her voice.

"Ok then, take care of Hammersley. Is that better?" he replies cheekily.

"Yes it is, but please don't do anything stupid. Please come home to us. I love you so much."

"I love you too and I'm sorry we had to say goodbye over the phone."

"Me too. I should let you go."

"Yeah, I better go. I'll email when I can. I love you, honey. Bye." Mike voice is full of emotion. _Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be. I was fine till she rang. God, she has a damn hold on me like no other woman has ever had. Steve's right, we do need this time apart. She can deal with the brass without me overreacting to things and she can have her walls up without worrying about what I might do._

"Everything ok?" George asks as he comes up to Mike.

"Yeah, sorry about the phone call."

"Hey, we've not left yet so doesn't matter."

"Right, lets get this girl moving. I've been told they're like driving a school bus," Mike says as he gets himself settled in his new chair.

"Oh God, no," George says shaking his head.

"What?"

"I forgot that Lieutenant Caetano had served with you before she came to us. She was forever telling us these are like school buses compared to your patrol boats."

"Hey, don't down them till you've been on them."

"Mike, remember we both started on Hammersley."

"I know but you left after six months. I stayed."

"And never left." Mikes phone starts buzzing.

"Ok. George. Pipe leaving specials please."

"Yes, Sir." Mike then looks at his phone. George does as he is asked then speaks to Mike again

"Sir you going to answer that?"

"They're only texts and there are a number of them. I think the crew on Hammersley have found out what I'm up to and are texting me."

HMAS Anzac pulls away from the dock crowded with family members saying goodbye to their loved ones and sails through the harbour to open water.

"Sir, is that thing going to stop going off?"

"I have no idea."

"How many messages have you got now?" Mike pulls out his phone and looks at it.

"There are 24 texts so far." George laughs. "And I'm blaming Nikki for this."

Anzac is now out in open water. Mike is looking at their path for the next few days and is satisfied with the course his Navigator has set.

Back on Hammersley, who are in the middle of the Arafura Sea, Kate has just gotten off the phone to Mike when she is called to the bridge.

_Damn, I'm a mess and now I have work to do. At least he said he loved me. He spoke to me, called me honey and he is fine with me wearing his ring._ She gets it out of the safe and puts it on. _It's the closest thing I have that is his. Six months without him. God, this is not going to be easy,_ she thinks to herself as she arrives on the bridge. Nikki notices Kate has been crying.

"Boss? You ok?" Charge asks.

"Yes, Charge. I'm fine."

"Boss, you sure? Because you look like you've been crying."

"Well done on being so observant. Yes, I have been crying. I've been on the phone, wishing Mike a safe journey."

"What patrol boat has he been assigned to now?"

"Not a patrol boat, Charge. A frigate. HMAS Anzac, on a six month deployment to the gulf. They've just left Sydney now." The bridge is quiet.

"X, what was the reason for the summons?"

"This ma'am," Nikki responds and they go about their business. The crew each send a text to Mike. Kate decides to send a text to him once she has things sorted on the bridge. Nikki notices Kate has her ring back on.

**Well that left them stunned. I'll miss you. Love you.**

The next few weeks go by quickly for both crews. Kate emails Mike a few times, but he doesn't respond to any of them and she begins to worry.

_Did he just say those things to make me feel better? _

_Why won't he return my emails?_

_I must have really hurt him._

_To: Steve Marshall_

_Subject: Mike Flynn_

_Hi Steve_

_I know I probably shouldn't be emailing you and I should really be talking to you in person about this, but this way I can take my time._

_Mike told me you deployed him to the Anzac. We spoke the day he sailed, but since then I've not heard anything from him. I know it's only been three weeks, but I'm worried. He said he'd email but I've had nothing from him. I know I should be asking in person, but can you email him and find out if he is ok and if he can at least email me, or tell you why he's not emailing? I would be grateful._

_Thank you_

_Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor_

Kate sends the email to Marshall, hoping he might be able to get some contact through to Mike so he knows she is worried about him.

_**HMAS Anzac**_

Each day is business on a frigate and each night he checks his emails. Every few days there is one from Kate, which he struggles to read, let alone reply to her. When he gets up enough courage to email back he normally has another one from her and he's back to where he was a few days before.

He receives an email from Steve asking how he is going and if can he email Kate, or at least send him a reply he can forward to her. He responds to Steve's email, finding it easier to tell him than to tell Kate.

_**Cairns**_

Steve has just finished downloading all his emails when he spots a reply from Mike. _God, that was quick. I only emailed him yesterday._

_Hi Steve_

_Thank you for the email of concern. Frigates are totally different to patrol boats._

_You're right though, this time away is giving me a lot to think about. I've not managed to email Kate yet as I'm still working through so much between the job and myself. Can you please ask her to not send me any more emails, it's not helping me at present. I've tried to email her to tell her but each time I start to reply, I get another one from her and I'm transported back to that night at my house. I just can't do it. Tell her I love her, but I need time to work through things. Please also let her know I hope all goes well with the brass and their inquiry._

_You were right, Steve. The bottle does not help find the answers; time, I hope, will help me find them. I think what you did was the right thing. The timing may be bad for what is going on with Kate, but this way she can have whatever walls she wants without me having to worry what she might do. So thank you Steve, you just saved me a lot of shame._

_Anyway, I better go it's late and I have an early start, like every other day._

_Commander Mike Flynn_

Steve then takes out what he needs to send to Kate and forwards it on._ That poor girl is not going to like this at all. I hope she can keep it together out there and do the great job she's been doing so far._


	25. Chapter 25

The last couple of months have taken their toll on Kate and the crew have noticed she has lost some weight. Nikki is the only one who knows what has been going on with the brass, and today is the day Kate finds out what is going to happen regarding her job. She has struggled with the fact Mike wants no contact with her at present.

Kate heads off to see Marshall to find out what is going on, having been called in for a meeting about it at 1100 hours.

"Kate, have you been eating?"

"Yes."

"You sure? Because you've lost some weight. You don't look too well."

"How would you look if you had to deal with what I've have for the last six months?"

"Yes, it can't be easy."

"No, it's not. More so when Mike's not here or talking to me."

"Give him time, Kate."

"How much time does he need?"

"I have no idea. Anyway, the reason for this meeting is about the inquiry the brass has been doing."

"What have they decided?"

"Well, they have decided that most of the allegations are false." There is silence for a few seconds while Steve lets Kate digest this.

"Now the ones that they found to be true are the ones you admitted to doing. The others, they decided, were based on the actions of your mother.."

"So what does that mean for me and my job?"

"Well it means that everything stays as it is for you."

"What about Maxine and Brad?"

"Well, Maxine is being transferred back to Canberra. She is not going to like the job she is getting, but they found this is the only time she has done this so they giving her some leeway. Brad has been discharged, as this is not the first time he has done this sort of thing."

"So who will become the Commanding Officer here in Cairns with Maxine gone?"

"Me. They are transferring me back for the time being, till they decide what to do. So how do you feel now, Kate?"

"Ah, better to know I still have my job."

"Good. Now go home, eat some food and relax. You guys have a week shore leave, with no crash sailings."

"Thanks, Sir."

"No problem, now go," he says and she leaves his office to head home.

Once home, she emails Mike. A few moments later she receives a phone call that leaves her in tears.

Later in the evening, back on HMAS Anzac, Mike is checking his emails when he receives one from Kate. He not sure about opening it but the subject line makes him decide he should.

_Dear Mike_

_I know you said not to email or contact you, but I felt that you deserved to know the outcome of the inquiry with the brass. I will keep this short and sweet for you._

_I was cleared, I still have my rank and job._

_Maxine has been transferred to Canberra, Steve is staying on in Cairns for now and Brad was discharged._

_I hope all is going well for you._

_I miss you, and I love you too_

_Kate_

Mike sits there and rereads the email a few times.

The following day Mike is on the bridge when his RO gets his attention.

"Sir, I have your father on the phone. Do you want me to patch to the bridge or your cabin?"

"My father?" Mike asks.

"Yes, Sir. He said it was urgent and that he needed to talk to you."

"Ok then, put it through to my cabin. X, you have the ship." Mike then heads to his cabin. _Why is dad ringing me out here? What is so urgent that he can't just email me like has been doing?_

Once in the cabin, he picks up the phone and the RO puts his father through to him.

"Dad, what's so urgent that you had to ring me?" he asks, sounding not at all impressed that is father has rung him.

"Mike, don't use that tone with me. I am your father, not some sailor you can boss around."

"Sorry."

"Yes, you should be bloody well sorry, and I am not at all impressed with you right now son."

"What have I done this time?"

"What have you done? Bloody hell, Mike. You damn well know what you have done to Kate."

"Dad."

"No, you don't dad me. Your mother is in Cairns now, with Kate. She got worried when you stopped emailing with replies regarding Kate, so she rang her yesterday and Kate broke down on the other end of the line. If I had known yesterday that it was because of you, I would have called sooner. Where do you get off doing that to her, Mike? She needed you and you just cut all ties with her. Your mother is worried sick about her."

"Dad..."

"Son, I damn well hope you've got some good reason for doing what you did. Telling her you love her then asking someone else to tell her not to contact you; that is not nice boy."

"Dad, let me explain," Mike says crossly.

"Mike, I told you not to speak to me like that."

"Well, you won't let me explain." They snap back at each other.

"Stuff happened when we returned back home. We had a fight, she left..."

"Ok, I get that. But why is she in the state she is in? Your mother has told me she's lost weight and not eating properly. Why take a frigate posting when you know she needs you with this inquiry?"

"I had no choice with the posting, dad."

"That is not what you told us."

"Well, I left out some other information; important information."

"You'd better bloody well explain, mister, because right now you are not in your mother's good books for this, or mine for that matter."

"We had a fight over something small and it turned into something big. She put her walls back up on me and we had a big fight. She walked out after I asked not to."

"Ok, go on. What happened after that?"

"I'm not proud of what I did next, but I got out the scotch and drank myself to sleep."

"Mike, that is not a wise thing to do."

"No, but what is worse is the next day I just kept on drinking."

"Bloody hell, is stupid."

"Yeah, I know. That afternoon Captain Steve Marshall, Commanding Officer for Navcom Cairns, came to my house and found that I had gone through two large bottles of scotch, and was a quarter of the way through my third."

"Mike, you will never find the answers in the bottom of a bottle."

"Yeah, I know, Dad. I just didn't want to feel, it was making everything numb. I just couldn't deal with her walking out like she did, when I was trying so hard, when I asked her not to." Mike starts to cry.

"Bloody hell, Mike. Sounds like you're both hurting, but why not email her?"

"Because each time I try, I go back to those few days and the way I acted towards her. What she did and then what I did afterwards, then I have to pull myself together again. Steve sent me here so I was away from everything; to give me time to sort myself out and find whatever answers I need to find."

"Have you?"

"No, I'm just very confused right now. I want to be with her but as I told you before, dad, I can't be with her if she's going to react like she does and not let me in. I don't expect her to tell me everything about her childhood, but when we cross certain things I need to know she's not going to run on me; that she will stand by me and we do it together. And that day showed me she can't or just won't, I'm not sure."

"God, Mike. It is a mess, isn't it?"

"Yep, I love her, dad. God, do I love her more than I have loved anyone before. She has my heart, but.." Mike doesn't finish.

"I understand, son, I understand." There is silence while they think.  
>"Listen to me, son. We will deal with Kate. We'll her get back going again for you. When you return in three months, we will get you whatever help you need and also whatever help you both need together to get through all this."<p>

"Thanks, dad."

"Look, son. I'm going to have to go, another call is coming in and I bet it's your mother. I'll let her know what you've told me, ok?"

"No problem, dad. Bye."

_Oh God, what have I done to her? She can't afford to lose any weight_. S_he is petite as it is, any weight loss is going to look bad._

Mike heads back to the bridge and George, who is the X, asks if everything is ok. Mike replies with a yes, but his mind is elsewhere, thinking about Kate and what his father has said to him about getting some help.

By the end of the week, Kate is starting to look and feel better. Having Megan around to talk to and help to work through her issues, fears and worries has been helpful. She's had more help from Megan than from the counsellor she has been visiting. By the time Hammersley is due to sail again she is feeling a bit more upbeat within her normal self and has manged to put on a little weight again.

When Hammersley sails the crew notice the positive changes in Kate. Nikki knows the outcome of the inquiry and she's pleased that everything turned out well for Kate in the end.

The next six weeks go by fast for Hammersley. They were kept on their toes and Nikki was getting tired, so Kate was taking on some of the boarding duties to allow Nikki to rest.

It is six weeks before Anzac is due to return to Sydney. They are being kept busy by the duties they are undertaking while in the gulf. Mike may not like frigates, but he is finding it interesting to be doing something different. He is enjoying having fun with George as they tell stories to the others about their time at ADFA, and when they first were posted to Hammersley.

**Two and half weeks later**, Nikki is on the bridge of Hammersley watching Kate and the boarding team when the radio cracks into life.

"Bomb! Get into the RHIB, there's a bomb!" Kate is heard yelling to the crew via their headsets.

Thirty seconds later there is a loud explosion. The RHIB is sent flying and everyone is thrown out by the impact of the explosion.

Kate and Dutchy are both unconscious in the water. 2Dads is with Kate, keeping her head above water, and Charge is with Dutchy. Halfy is swimming towards the RHIB and Bird is floating on the surface waiting, while Nikki is on the bridge ordering the launch of the other RHIB.

2Dads is yelling at the other RHIB team to pick the boss up. He can see she is injured by the blood that is showing in the water and is well aware that sharks could turn up. With all his yelling, the team come to him first and pull her out before heading to Dutchy and Charge. After seeing that Halfy made it into the other RHIB, they collect Bird last.

Bird, 2Dads and Charge are sore and bruised but got off lightly compared to the boss and Dutchy. Bird helps as much as she can with treating the two sailors, but once that is done the shock starts to set in on her. The reality of what just happened hitting home.

Thirty minutes later, as Hammersley is sailing towards HMAS Melbourne to transfer Kate and Dutchy, Nikki is thinking to herself _Mike is going to kill me when he finds out what happened. Kate better wake up and pull through._


	26. Chapter 26

"Sir, Captain Steve Marshall for you."

"Thank you," Mike says as he takes the sat phone.

"Mike Flynn."

"Mike, Kate's been injured." Mike can tell from Steve's voice that it's not good.

"How bad is she?"

"She's unconscious, and has a number of other wounds. She's on her way to Cairns, via HMAS Melbourne." The crew on the bridge notice their Captain's pale look.

"Steve, just be honest with me. How bad is she?"

"Melbourne has her stable but it's still touch and go, Mike. They told me she may not make it. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Steve, just tell me what her damn injuries are and don't give me any bullshit about you not knowing," Mike says crossly. The crew on the bridge are surprised to hear him talking to a superior in that manner.

"Ok, Mike, calm down. She has a number of wounds, most are small but have been bleeding. She has two major wounds, one on her left thigh and one that she somehow got under her Kevlar. Melbourne said that your new Swain did a great job preventing too much blood loss but she had already lost a fair amount, and we know with her size any loss is not good. She will head straight to surgery when she arrives, to remove the splinters from those wounds."

"Why isn't she on a medivac back to Cairns?"

"There isn't one free."

"Oh God, no." There is a lot of emotion expressed in Mike's voice, a tear rolling down his face, George notices this. Steve can tell by Mike's voice that he is worried and upset at the news.

"Mike, she's a fighter. She'll make it."

"How...how did it happen?" he manages to get out while wiping away the few tears that have left his eyes. His crew on the bridge hearing the way he is talking all realise something bad has happened back at home to someone close to him. Their normally totaly in control and focused Commander is showing a different side to them.

"She was doing a boarding and the boat they boarded had a bomb on it. They got off but she and Dutchy got caught in the worst of the explosion.

"Steve, what the hell was she doing on a boarding? She's the CO, she should've been on Hammersley where it's safe."

"She had no choice, Mike. Nikki got injured yesterday and their Swain put her on light duties. They were on their way to drop off medical supplies when I sent them to deal with this boat."

"Ok, that is understandable. I would have done the same thing."

"Mike, is there anyone that I need to ring?" There is silence while Mike tries to absorb what is being said.

"Um, yeah. My parents. They'll need to be informed, plus mum will want to be by her bedside. If anything happens, please ring me."

"I will, Mike. She'll make it, she's a fighter."

"I hope you're right about that Steve, because if anything happens-" he is cut off by Steve.

"I know, there's no need to explain. I'll ring once I know more."

"Thank you."

"Fair winds, Mike."

Mike excuses himself from the bridge and heads to his cabin.

_God__,__ why am I out here? I should be at home to be there for her. She needs me and I'm stuck here. Oh __G__od__,__ she better pull through I can't lose her._

He has tears coming down his face while looking at the picture of Kate that he brought with him.

_You better make it honey__.__ I don't know what I'll do if you don't._

Twenty minutes later, Mike has gotten himself together and is heading back to the bridge.

_**Back in Cairns**_

Steve picks up the phone and dials the number in Mike's file for his parents.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm wanting to speak to either Mrs or Mr Flynn please?"

"You're speaking with Mrs Flynn. May I ask who's calling?"

"Captain Steve Marshall." _Oh __G__od__,__ something__'__s happened to Mike_ runs through Megan's head first.

"Um, ok. Why are you ringing?" she asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"I've just gotten off the phone to Mike. He asked me to ring you both, to inform you that Kate is at present on her way to Cairns naval base to be transported to hospital."

"Is she ok?"

"Mrs Flynn, it's not looking good. Mike said you would want to be there."

"Yes, I'll catch the next flight to Cairns."

"Let me know what time you land and I will have a car waiting to take you to the hospital."

They talk for a few more minutes, exchanging mobile numbers before Megan hangs up and books a flight to Cairns and rings her husband to inform him of what has happened.

**Hammersley**

Everyone is in shock. Not only is their CO's life is hanging in the balance but so is their buffer's. They stay on course and complete the supply drop but due to having no buffer or CO they are unable to do anything else. Steve has ordered them back to base once the medical supplies have been dropped off.

"Nikki, she's a fighter. She'll make it," says Charge.

"I hope so, Charge. I just wish there was more I could do."

"You did a great job, Nikki. Dutchy and the boss are going to make it. Do you know if Mike's been informed?"

"I have no idea but, knowing Marshall, he most likely knows by now. (and) Thanks for the vote of confidence."

As Hammersley heads for home port they can't help but replay what unfolded in front of them several hours earlier.

"X, command state Oscar in force. Pipe boarding stations," calls Kate from the bridge as she is about to leave to get ready for the boarding.

They kit up, putting Kevlar on as well as they been unable to locate anyone on board. The RHIB is lowered into the water and then they are away.

As they approach the vessel there is still no sign of anyone. They board and start searching, Kate and Dutchy go down below to search the cabins. No one is found during the search and there are no signs that anyone has been on board, except in the last room where they find a bomb that is due to go off.

"Bomb! Get into the RHIB, there's a bomb!" rings out through everyone's headsets and the crew races to get in the RHIB. Dutchy is behind Kate as they run to the deck and climb aboard. Halfy pulls the RHIB away as Dutchy puts his body over Kate and the next thing there is a large explosion. A chunk of wood comes flying towards Dutchy and Kate. The RHIB tips and fires everyone out, but not before the bit of wood hits Dutchy, causing him to push Kate and hit her head on the metal frame before they both fall out. Halfy, thanks to where Dutchy and Kate were standing, does not get affected by the flying debris. The three other crew members are at the front of the RHIB and fall out. They get knocked around by the RHIB as it tips, but due to their location they manage to come off not too bad.

Nikki, who is on the bridge, sees the RHIB take off and the boat explode, tipping the RHIB sending its crew flying into the water. She deploys the second RHIB and sends Swain out to help, sending Jones to the wardroom to get it ready.

Once the RHIB had rights itself and the crew had get their head around it, they start to search for each other. Charge tells 2Dads to find the boss while he gets Dutchy, having noticed from the position of Dutchy's arm and leg that they are broken. He remembers hearing 2Dads screaming that they need to get the boss out of the water asap because she is bleeding. Bird is dazed but ok, she just floats on the water with her life jacket inflated, waiting. Halfy swims straight to his RHIB to assesses it and climbs back in.

The second RHIB comes over to collect Bird but hears 2Dads screaming that the boss needs to be picked up first since she's bleeding and possibly attracting sharks. They change and go to her first, then Dutchy before getting Bird last.

As soon as Kate is loaded Swain takes over and gets 2Dads to put pressure on her leg wound while he quickly wraps something around the top to help prevent too much blood loss. When Dutchy is pulled on board, Swain gets them to lay him across the seats and he shakes his head at the injuries. _Man__,__ I'm pleased I've had some experience dealing with __this __type of stuff before as a medic on the frigates__,_ Swain thinks to himself.

Once they are back on Hammersley, Kate and Dutchy are taken to the ward room. Nikki has Melbourne on the line and is in the process of having the boat turned around once both RHIBs are back on board, so they can meet with the Melbourne.

In the ward room as Swain takes off Kate's vest and Kevlar, blood starts to pour out of a wound on her left hand side of her stomach. He quickly puts both hands on the wound and gets Bird to grab more bandages. He gets her to press on the wound while he finishes getting everything off her. There are no more surprise wounds, but as he moves the bandages he notices a wood splinter. He packs bandages around it and does as he is told via the doctor from Melbourne. He notices the same thing when he tends to her leg wound and gets Bird to press firmly on the bandage above Kate's leg as he moves the dressings and cuts the pants away. He knows he can't remove them, so he packs bandages around them and puts a bandage over top to hold them all in place. He informs the doctor that she has lost a lot of blood and he has fluids going in but she still bleeding, although not as bad.

They then go to Dutchy with his broken leg and arm. He has to straighten out his leg and splint it and do the same thing for his arm.

"What a day not to have a medivac available," curses Nikki while steaming towards HMAS Melbourne.

Two hours later they are transferring them to HMAS Melbourne and the doctor informs Swain that he's done a first rate job with the supplies he has. Once on the Melbourne, they examine Kate again and change some of the dressing. She's still losing blood, so they keep pumping in fluids and give her a blood transfusion.

HMAS Melbourne informs Captain Steve Marshall that Kate may not make it, due to her blood loss. They tell him it is touch and go and to try and get a Medivac if he can, but he tells them he can't it's elsewhere. They go top speed back to base, to try and save one of their own.

Six hours later. Nine hours after Kate and Dutchy were injured.

Kate arrived at the hospital three hours ago, and was rushed straight into theatre. Megan is unable to get any information from the doctors or nurses until Steve turns up. He tells them who she is in relation to their patient, where her partner is and why he is unable to be here.

Since the phone call earlier on today, the crew have watched on as their boss seems partially out of it. Every time George looks at him, he seems to be looking out to sea as if he is thinking about something totally different and not what is in front of him. George is pleased that today is a slow day for them, but then again it gives Mike far more time to think. If the news was not good, which George is thinking it wasn't, this means a slow day provides more chance for Mike to lose it, since he can't be where he wants to be.

Mike is on the bridge when he is passed the sat phone, having not heard who it is that wants to talk to him.

"Mike Flynn speaking."

"Mike, I've just had an update from the hospital."

"How is she doing?"

"She's in ICU now."

"How bad is it looking?"  
>"Well, since I last spoke to you I got some more information. The two wounds that were causing concern are now all fixed up and should heal fine. They got all the splinters of wood out as well, but she hasn't woken yet. Mike, I had to tell them that you and Kate are married it was the only way the doctor would let your mum be with her. "<p>

"Well, it's not too far from the truth."

"No and the fact she was wearing your ring helped some."

"She did a boarding wearing it?"

"I'm not totally sure."

"It is unlike her to do that. Maybe Nikki put it back on once they got her back on board."

"Maybe. Anyway Mike, how are you?"

"I would prefer to be there with her, Sir, but I know I can't so I have to accept updates via the phone."

"Sorry that I can't bring you back in."

"I understand, and we'll be home in a couple of weeks. How was my mum when you saw her?"

"Very upset."

"I thought so. Can you make sure she looks after herself please?"

"I will, Mike, and I'll ring if there is any more information or change."

"Thank you, Sir. Oh, hang on. How is Dutchy?" Mike asks, remembering Kate wasn't the only one injured.

"He's still in surgery. He has a broken leg and arm and some lacerations, he woke up just before they got back here to base."

"That is good to hear, Sir."

"Fair winds, Mike."


	27. Chapter 27

At 0600 hours the following morning Kate starts to stir in her sleep. She keeps calling out for Mike. Megan does her best to calm her down while waiting for the doctor and nurses to come

Ten minutes later Kate wakes up, confused and unsure of where she is. After about five minutes she starts to piece together what happened.

"Everyone shut up and let me think," she snaps to the doctor and nurses who are asking her a number of things at once; the noise just became too much for her.

"Look just give me some space. I have a headache and all your talking and firing questions at me is getting on my nerves." The doctor whispers to the nurse to get her some Panadol, and Kate takes it when it is offered.

"Can I ask you a few simple questions?"

"No, you can do it later. Now please leave my room," she says. She has no idea that Megan is still in the room, she not seen her yet. Kate ignores the throbbing pain in her abdomen and legs as she moves to roll on to her right side, away from the door. She begins to cry once she hears the sound of the door closing, not realising Megan is in the room.

"Honey, why you crying?" Megan asks as she comes around and sits gently on the bed beside Kate.

"Oh, hi Megan. I didn't see you there."

"It's ok, but are you going to answer my question?" she asks as she gentle wipes the tears off Kate's face.

"Someone is going to be very happy when he hears you're awake."

"Yeah right, he is," she says quietly, trying not to cry even more.

"Honey, he's been worried sick about you. He rang me last night and he ended up in tears when he was talking to me." She looks at her

"Really?"

"Yes, really. He's very worried that you're not going to wake up. He was so scared you were going to die and he wouldn't have a chance to fix things."

"I miss him so much." Kate breaks down in tears. Megan moves to lay down beside Kate and comfort her, and this is how Steve finds them two hours later.

The doctor enters demanding they all leave.

"Sir, ma'am. You both need to leave, now."

"Excuse me, Dr Jones?"

"Only immediate family members are allowed in here, and as far as I am aware Ms McGregor's file states she is single and is not married. I do not appreciate being lied to, thank you." The crew are standing outside the room, having heard what the doctor has said.

"Doctor, have you ever worked within the Navy before?"

"No."

"Right, a few words then. If I say she is married then she is. She has a ring on, doesn't she? Now, I would love you to repeat that to her husband and her father-in-law and see what response you get. Oh, and would you like me to get their marriage certificate to prove it to you?" Oops,_ now if he asks for it I might be in trouble, but I most likely can get one done up for them_,_ just to prove my point because he is really pissing me off now_, Marshall thinks to himself.

"I don't really care about that right now. I need you two, and that lot out there, to leave my patient alone." Marshall and the crew can see Kate is not impressed.

"Excuse me, does the patient get a say in this?"

"No, sorry, I'm your doctor and what I say goes." Kate takes a deep breath.

"Where's Mike when I need him?" she mumbles to herself but the room does hear her.

"In the gulf, honey, remember?" Megan says as she moves closer to Kate, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Yes. Please don't remind me of that." Kate's eyes glaze over at the thought of Mike over in the gulf and not here with her.

"Now, Dr Jones," Marshall says in his officer's voice, which the doctor takes as his pissed off voice.

"Don't get pissed off with me, officer. I'm her doctor, what I say goes," he says, looking Marshall up and down as if he is nothing.

"Me, pissed off? You better watch out because if you think I'm bad enough, wait till her husband gets back. Then you'll find out what a truly pissed off officer is, because that is what he will be when he finds out how bloody rude you have been towards her, her family and the crew, who are classed as family. Now if you want to keep your job, you will allow these people to be in here. Understand?" Everyone is standing there trying not to laugh at the look the doctor is being given by Marshall and the look on his face in response. The doctor walks out, saying nothing, and everyone starts to laugh.

A few minutes later a nurse comes in and Kate asks if she can be discharge and go home. When told she can't, Kate gets a tad demanding, Megan and Marshall have to calm her down. Marshall goes out and informs the nurse that Kate hates hospitals and will be like this the whole time she is here, and not to take it personally, but she would prefer to be at work than laying here. The nurse understands as she is use to dealing with the navy sailors, most hate being in here for any length of time.

At 1200 hours Marshall returns to Navcom and asks one of the Lieutenants to get HMAS Anzac on the line for him.

HMAS Anzac

The crew have just finished a boarding and are busy cleaning up and doing their reports when the sat phone rings.

"HMAS Anzac, Commander Mike Flynn speaking."

"Hi Mike, Steve here. I have some good news for you."

"I'm allowed home now?" he asks and the crew on the bridge erupts into laughter.

"No, sorry. Not yet, Mike."

"Damn."

"Mike, let's get back on track here. I've just got back from the hospital."

"How is she?" The crew are still trying to work out who this 'she' is that Mike keeps getting updates on.

"She is awake and causing hell." Mike just laughs a little.

"Not funny, Mike. She's telling the nurses off and demanding to be discharged so she can go home and get back to work. Oh, and I shouldn't forget, she told them what she thinks of their food as well." Everyone notices how Mike has cheered up. Maybe this phone call has good news about whatever is going on, George thinks to himself.

"Well, sounds like there is nothing wrong with her brain then?"

"No, that is working fine, if not a bit too harsh. But personally, the doctor deserves everything she gives him."

"How long does she have to be there?"

"They want her in for a few more days."

"Can you take in her laptop so I can email her, please?"

"Sure thing, Mike. I'll get that sorted for you both."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And Hammersley?"

"Mike, she is not your responsibility anymore. Leave that to me."

"The crew are like family to me, Sir. They'll be doing it hard, Nikki especially. Can you just make sure they're all doing ok?"

"Ok, fine, I'll do that too. So, what did your last slave die from?" They talk for a few more minutes before they hang up.

Later that afternoon Mike emails Kate, and over the next few weeks they send each other several emails. Megan stays with Kate when is sent home four days later, but Dutchy is still in hospital. When Kate goes for a three week check-up she is not feeling the best, the wound on her leg is sore and red. She tells her doctor but he thinks there is nothing wrong and says she can return back to full work. She thought she would only be returning to desk duty not sea duty, but she won't complain.

When they do email each other, they keep the writing to basic things. Kate tells him about her injuries, how much she hates being stuck in the hospital and what his mum has been up to while staying to help out. She keeps informed on Dutchy and the rest of the crew; how the crew are complaining about their temporary CO and how Dutchy's replacement has caused a few heads to turn. She tells him how Marshall is not impressed with her behaviour. He told Kate that she is getting too much like Flynn, which makes Mike smile when he reads it.

Kate even tells Mike what happened that day, up to what she remembers; the rest comes from Nikki.

Since the accident Mike had emailed Nikki to see how she was doing. He did not want her to feel bad for what happened with Kate and that it does happen. Nikki was concerned that he would be cross but, after everything had been explained, he told Nikki there was nothing else she could do. She did her best.

A couple of times Mike rings to speak to her and his mum, of course. It is never for very long, but hearing her voice makes him wish he was there. He starts to feel even more guilty than he did before, particularly with the way things were left between them.

_Once I'm back from the gulf, I'm going to show you how much I love you and missed you_, Mike thinks to himself as he looks at a picture of Kate.

The following day, Kate is at the docks while the crew are loading supplies when one of the supply boxes moves and hits Kate in the leg. Due to its weight and force, Kate ends up on the ground in pain. Swain rushes over and notices swelling coming from her leg. Nikki is already ringing for an ambulance and Kate is rushed back to hospital.

Four days before HMAS Anzac is due to arrive in Sydney

_Dear Kate_

_I'm emailing you to let you know we are on our way home now (YAY) and are due to dock in Sydney on Wednesday_,_ around 1100 hours._

_I would love it if you could be there._

_Love Mike xoxo_


	28. Chapter 28

HMAS Anzac is coming into Sydney harbour and the crew that are not needed to get the boat alongside the dock are getting changed to line the boat for their welcome home. Mike is on the bridge, unsure if Kate is going to be there. He knows she is out of hospital and has recovered well enough to be allowed back at work again. He has not heard from her since she emailed the day she got cleared for duty. Things aren't perfect between them, but he feels things are better than when he left.

As they get closer to the docks, they see the family and friends of the sailors all lining up waiting to greet them, some are in uniform and others are in normal clothes.

All the crew are now lined up along the decks of the frigate, like they do when they come home from deployment. Some of the sailors wave to the crowd and Mike tries to see if he can spot Kate within the crowd but is unable to. His heart sinks a little having not seen her there waiting.

Once docked, the crew are dismissed and Mike heads off to his cabin to sort out the last few things and make sure he has everything before he leaves. He is pleased that he gets to fly home to Cairns.

The sailors all disembark from HMAS Anzac to meet family, friends and loved ones. George spots someone in uniform, surround by some other sailors who are also in uniform. He goes over to them. Some of the uniformed sailors are from the Anzac and the others he is not sure of, as he has never met them before.

They start to talk and he notices one of them, the Lieutenant Commander going by the stripes on her uniform, is not really listening; often checking the gangway of the Anzac, as if she is waiting for someone.

Nikki catches sight of Mike before Kate does and smiles, as her crew are already lined up ready for her to issue commands. Kate is busy playing with her hands and she does not see Mike come down the gangway.

As Mike is walking down the gangway he spots the crew and Kate, plus a bunch of the Anzac crew there too, most likely trying to get information from these new people. He smiles.

The next thing everyone hears over the pier is Nikki's loud voice.

"Hammersley, up." The crew snap to attention, including Kate who looks to the gangway and sees Mike. Everyone turns toward the group of 24 sailors who are all dressed in uniform, standing tall and proud.

Mike walks over and salutes the group, they salute back.

"Hammersley, at ease," comes from Nikki and the crew respond.

Mike turns to Kate and can see that her eyes are glassy.

"Hey, do I get a more personal welcome home?" he says. She can't help but grin as she walks up to him and their lips meet, her arms around his neck, his around her waist. He pulls her tightly to his chest as they kiss, pouring everything they been feeling into it, only breaking apart when the need for air become important. Of course they hear a bunch of noise from the Hammersley crew, and some from the Anzac crew. They do not even realise that Nikki has dismissed the crew so they can all hover around. Though it does not go unnoticed to Mike that when Kate walked over to him, she had a slight limp on her left leg.

"God, I've missed you so much, honey," Mike replies before kissing her again. They get interrupted by a voice well known to them both.

"God, dad. Can you two get a room?" They stop kissing and Mike looks at Ryan. George joins in the laughter with the Hammersley crew, but is privately wondering when Mike managed to acquire a son. Mike partially lets go of Kate to embrace Ryan.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you that?" Ryan whispers to him while they hug.

"No, not at all. It'll take some getting used to though."

Mike keeps Kate close to him, with one arm around her waist, not letting her go. As he talks to the crew of Hammersley, and also some of the Anzac sailors who have come over, Mike notices George trying to hit on Nikki.

"Hey, George."

"Yeah, Mike?" George replies as he turns to face Mike.

"Sorry to have to inform you and the other Anzac sailors, but all the Hammersley women are taken. Sorry."

"Come on, Mike. You're just saying that. How can all the women on one boat be taken?" says George.

"Yeah, like this lovely young lady is taken," says one sailor, trying his best with Bird. Ryan stands beside Mike shaking his head just like Mike does, which makes Kate giggle.

"Anderson, Bird is soon to be my daughter-in-law. So watch what you say, because her partner is standing right beside me, and if you don't believe me check her left hand. I'm sure she hasn't taken that ring off since she got it, like someone else I know," he says as he places a kiss on Kate's head. Bird smiles, then wanders over to the group and Ryan.

"Mike, really? All the women sailors on Hammersley are taken?" comes from George.

"Yes, really. Now hands, eyes and minds off them please lads, as you won't just have me and their partners to deal with but the rest of Hammersley as well," Mike replies as he wraps his other arm around Kate.

"So, Mike. Going to introduce us?" asks George as he walks over to Mike and Kate.

"Nope, I know you too well, George."

"Come on, Mike. She should hear all about the things you used to get up to."

"Oh, don't worry. I know a lot about him already," Kate replies with a grin.

"Kate McGregor, this is George Ball, my old ADFA buddy, and we have served together a number of times as well." They both say hi and shake hands.

"Come on, not the one and only Kate McGregor, also known as Princess Perfect?" comes from behind Mike and Kate. They turn to see who it is and Kate is surprised.

"Lucy, is that you?" The two women both have huge smiles on their faces.

"Yes, it is. The one and only Lucy Le Bree." They hug each other and start talking away.

"Ok, Nikki, how did you get Marshall to agree to you all being down here? I thought Hammersley was meant to be on patrol?"

"Well, we refuse to sail with another CO."

"Nikki?" Kate walks back up to Mike, who quickly wraps his arm around her waist.

"Kate, what is going on? Nikki said they won't sail with any other CO. I thought you were declared fit for duty?" Everyone around them hears the worry in his voice.

"Ah, yeah, about that."

"Kate, explain now," he says, his eyebrows lifting up and giving Kate the 'explain or else' look.

"Well, after I got cleared for duty, I sort of got hit in the leg and, well, I sort of got sent back to hospital and into surgery."

"And why was I not told?"

"Because I begged Marshall and your mum not to tell you."

"I'll be having words with her when I see her."

"Mike."

"No, honey. Mum should have told me." He pulls her into his chest.

"So how long are you off for now?"

"The new doctor has given me six weeks off. He said I was cleared too early for work and he is going to be speaking to the doctor I was dealing with. He was a total pain in the arse, to be honest. I never liked his attitude toward me, or anyone else."

"Sir, you should have seen Marshall though. God, that day was funny," laughs Nikki.

"What did he say?"

"He told the doctor that he'd better watch out because 'if you think I'm bad enough wait till her husband gets back. Then you'll find out what a truly pissed off officer is, because that is what he will be when he finds out'. We were all trying hard not to laugh but we did in the end. The poor doctor wasn't sure what to make of it and left," Nikki says with a grin on her face.

"Oh, and I suppose grumpy here didn't help by being all bossy either?"

"Nope," replies Nikki.

"Yeah. Your leg, is it sore?" Mike whispers into her ear.

"Just a little, I'll be fine though," she whispers back.

They stand there talking for a little longer before Mike decides it's time to head off. He really wants to get back home to Cairns. He finds out that Hammersley is in port till Kate is back, but he warns the crew they had better return to Cairns because he wouldn't be surprised if Marshall sends him out as punishment. They all laugh and agree to head back as soon as they can. Mike gives then twenty four hours, because Marshall knows Mike is flying back in tomorrow morning.

"Did you bring any clothes with you?" he asks, kissing the top of her head as they walk off together.

"Yeah, they're at your mum's." They walk in silence for a few moments before Kate speaks.

"Mike, on the docks, was that for show or did you really miss me?" Mike stops, causing Kate to pause too. He puts a hand gently onto her face and softly strokes his thumb over her cheek. As he begins to talk to her, she leans into his touch.

"No, it wasn't for show. When Steve rang me and told me what had happened and that they thought you might not make it due to the amount of blood you had lost, I got scared. All I could think about was all the stupid things I had done since being posted to Anzac. How I never got to truly say goodbye to you; to tell you I loved you to your face. The last thing we did together, if you don't include a meeting with Steve, was us fighting over something that got blown out of proportion. Look, we're both not perfect. At the time, we were both under a lot of stress as well. I know it wasn't at a good time, but then maybe it was. Maybe me going away like this gave you a chance to deal with it all in your own way." He leans in a places a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Kate, with all my heart." He leans in again and they kiss. It goes from a soft gentle kiss on the lips to tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"God, dad. I said to get a room not the parking lot," comes from Ryan.

"Hey, you, that is enough. Ryan, Bird, jump in the car I want to take you to meet someone."

"Who?" asks Ryan.

"Your grandparents, Ryan. My parents live here in Sydney."

"Are you, um, sure?" Ryan says, sounding a tad unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure. You too, Bird." They wander over and hop in the car.

"Kate, the keys please?"  
>"Nope."<p>

"Keys now, please?" Kate just shakes her head with a smirk on her face.

"We're playing that game, are we?" he says as he comes up to kiss her again. He tries to get the keys off her but when she won't let them go, he tickles her until she drops them.

"Got them."

"That is so low, Mike. You'll pay for that later." He kisses her again.

"Yeah right, my dear," he murmurs before they kiss again. Ryan and Bird are sitting in the car, holding hands and laughing about the two outside of the car that can't seem to keep their hands and lips off each other.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be driving with your leg. Another thing I'll have to talk to mum about."

"Um, they didn't. Your dad drove the car here while your mum brought me in the other. They said you could drive me back when you were ready to leave."

"That is good to know," he replies as they both get into the car.

Five minutes later they are finally on the road, heading towards Mike's parents' place. Kate has sent a text to Megan, telling her they have two extra guests for them. Next Mike, Kate and Bird's phones go off in the car, alerting them to a new text message.

**Hammersley sailing Saturday, 1400 hours. Marshall ** is the generic message sent to the crew.

**He is going to hate me. While you're off, Mike will be CO ** is on Kate's phone, and she smiles.

**You're sailing Sat, 1400 hours, on Hammersley. Sorry, I've emailed you**__is on Mike's, causing him to laugh. He turns and passes his phone to Kate so she can read it.

They talk for the rest of the trip to Mike's parents place, with Mike holding Kate's hand, pleased his parents have an automatic car.


	29. Chapter 29

Megan hears the car pull into the drive way and heads to the front door. As she opens it, she is surprised to see four people all in the same uniform. She knew Mike and Kate were bringing two extras back with them, but did not know they were navy too. As she looks at the other young lad something about him seems familiar. She watches on as Mike collects some bags from the boot of the car. Kate walks towards Megan while the other two hang back and Megan observes Mike and Kate say something that makes the other two laugh.

Mike and his mum say hello before entering the house, with Bird and Ryan following behind.

"Mum, can Ryan and Bird get a room, please? So they can change."

"Yeah, sure. Give them the one opposite yours, and I'm sure that girl has a proper name too, Mike."

"Thanks, mum," he replies, ignoring her dig about calling Jessica 'Bird' as he shows them where to go and lets them know he'll be out in the lounge in about ten minutes.

Once in his room with the door closed, he walks up to Kate and pulls her to him and kisses her. Kate lets out a moan and they pull apart from the kiss, with their foreheads touching.

"How did you know about Ryan and Bird?" Kate manages to get out.

"Ryan emailed me while I was away and told me what he was up to." He places a gentle kiss on Kate's forehead before taking his arms from her to start undoing his shirt. Kate starts to help him undress.

"Honey, you should really stop and get yourself changed."

"Why? I like helping you."

"Yes, and helping me often relates to other activities that, right now, we really should not be doing. Not when I need to introduce Ryan to his grandparents."

"Mood killer, aren't you?" She places a gentle, soft kiss on his lips.

"Honey."

"Yes?" she says with a cheeky grin on her face. He pulls her close and kisses her again.

"Now go get changed while I do the same thing." She turns and walks over to her bag and they both get changed.

Mike looks over a Kate and sees her healing wounds.

"Honey, are these?" he asks, pointing to her body as he walks closer to her.

"Yeah, they are," she responds quickly, getting her shirt on and looking away.

"Hey, it's ok. Can you show me the one on your leg please?" Kate says nothing. She stands there and thinks before slowly taking off her uniform pants. Mike is shocked to see the large healing wound on her thigh.

"Oh, God, honey," comes out of his mouth. The emotions showing in his voice and when Kate looks at him she sees his eyes are glassy.

"They had to make it bigger to get some damaged scar tissue out, and fix it up the second time around. It looks worse than it feels," she replies while putting on some pants. Once she has them on, Mike places his hand on the side of her face, gently caressing her cheek.

"Honey, promise me one thing. That we'll never ever part on the terms we did. We will always say a proper goodbye to each other, face to face. Even if we have had a fight?" he says as he pulls her into his bare chest and she wraps her arms around him.

They are brought out of their own little world by a knock on the door and Ryan's voice.

"That is going to take time to get used to," Mike says, after hearing Ryan call him 'dad' from the other side of the door.

"What, being called dad?" Kate asks softly.

"Yeah."

Kate opens the door to find Ryan and Bird on the other side, changed and waiting for them. Mike grabs his shirt and puts it on as they leave the bedroom.

Later in the afternoon, Mike is working on his laptop in his father's office, finishing off an email to Steve when his father enters.

"Ryan, seems like a good kid."

"Yeah, he is, dad."

"Mike, why have we not known about him until now?"

"Because I only found out about ten months ago."

"What do you mean you only found out now? Surely the child's mother would've needed your support, even if it was only money."

"Dad."

"Mike, explain it to me. It's bad enough the stunt you pulled on Kate, but then to come here and drop this bombshell on your mother and I without warning is, well, yeah."

"Dad, you know how I have a godson?"

"Yes, you talk about him. Oh, Mike. Are you saying that Maxine's son Ryan is the same Ryan you introduced as your son?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Mike, she was a married woman at the time."

"Dad, I know. Don't you worry, I know that I shouldn't have done it, but she was partly to blame too. She came to me upset, with a couple of bottles of red wine. We were drunk and that is no excuse, but I only found out when Ryan's father came back into the picture. He had cancer and needed a bone marrow donor. When Ryan wasn't a match he did a paternity test and found out I was Ryan's father."

"But at the time, surely you must have had your suspicions?"

"Yes, but Maxine said it wasn't, so I took her word for it. I think we both thought one night can't be enough. But I was wrong, one night can be enough."

"And how does Kate feel about it?"

"To be honest, I'm not one hundred percent sure. She was there when it all happened; the tests, and black eye from Stuart, finding out Ryan was my son after I had to take him off Hammersley. It was a shock for all involved. We have not really had time to totally talk about it. There's been far too much else going on that it sort went on the back burner."

"What about Maxine?"

"Maxine, right now, can go rot in hell for all I care. She's half the reason why Kate and I have been going through this crap with the brass. Kate knows the feelings I once had for Maxine are no longer there. That, to me, Maxine is like a sister and there are no romantic feelings anymore for her."

"You sure about that, son?"

"Yes, dad. I wouldn't ask Kate to marry me if I did. Kate has my heart, dad. I know I've been a bit of a jerk, but when Steve rang me about Kate being hurt, well you know the rest."

"Yeah, I do, son. But what went down when you first got deployed was no way to do it."

"I know, dad. We're both to blame for that."

"Yes and no, son. If you were having trouble being in contact with her, why didn't you tell us? We would have been of more help to the two of you."

"I want to, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I felt like I was disappointing you. You gave me a family heirloom to give to her, and I do, then everything just fell apart. Then, when Steve found me, well, he thought it was best I go away to clear my head and work through what was going on."

"Yes, Steve told me the state he found you in, Mike. Never, ever do that again. If it gets that bad, you ring us and we'll be there. You're lucky Steve was there, and did what he did and without reporting you for it."

"I know, I owe him big time."

"Yes, you do. Now, I think, I hear the ladies returning from doing the shopping," Don says as he gets up to leave his office. Just before he leaves, he turns and talks to Mike again.

"Mike, you wouldn't have disappointed me. As long as you are honest and upfront, you will never disappoint me, or your mother." He leaves, heading toward the sound of the womens' voices. Mike just stays there, thinking about what his father has said, before his laptop chimes to alert him to a new email. He opens it and starts reading it not noticing Kate enter till her arms go around his neck and she lays her chin on his shoulder.

"How was the shopping?"

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"Your mother dragged Bird and I into a bridal shop."

"Oh, poor honey, having to go girly-like."

"Hey, don't be cheeky, mister," she says before kissing him on the cheek.

"Mm, interesting email from Marshall."

"Came here," he says patting his lap. She sits in his lap and he kisses her.

"So I see we're all flying home on Friday."

"Yep. Ryan said he would like to stay here with us. And I presume Bird, Jessica, God, I have to get used to that too, will want to stay and spend some time with Ryan too."

"Well, your mum is very happy with Ryan's choice. Even more so when we were in the dress shop and Bird said they were not rushing into this marriage thing; that they will do it when they have the money to pay for it themselves." They kiss again.

"Honey, are you ok about Ryan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well for one, he is my son, and two, I've not asked you how you felt about it all. Even more so now he's decided to call me dad."

"Well to be honest, when I first found out I was shocked and it hurt me that you had feelings for Maxine, and that you had a son. I think that is why I turned to Jim and then slept with him." Kate looks down at her lap. _Mike, remember what your mother told you. Let her talk when she wants to, just be there for her. Provide comfort and support, and don't get mad or angry about whatever she says to you,_ Mike thinks to himself before talking.

"It's ok, honey," he says softly to her, which gives her the courage to go on.

"When it was possible I was pregnant I did freak out a tad, because I knew it wasn't your child I would be carrying, but then again I was like, well, he deserves it. When we spoke on the boat deck and I asked you if you were going with them, the response I got was not what I expected."

"What had you expected?"

"You to be down on the wharf with Maxine, comforting her and being there with Ryan. Not standing on the upper deck looking out over it all."

"Yeah, well, I needed to know if what I had heard was true or not."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need to be sorry," he says gently, while wiping away a few tears that have fallen down her face.

"Yes I do, because I sort of took it within myself that after finding out Ryan was your son, you would go back to her at some stage. Maybe not right away, and then you would have your family and there would be no chance for me."

"Is that why you turned to Jim and was thinking of accepting?" Kate nods her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you would say that you were going to go back to her and that I was really nothing to you."

"Now listen here, honey. You are not nothing to me. I know we've been through a lot but I can promise you one thing. I will always love you, and my heart only wants you and no one else. One thing I can say for sure is that once a Flynn heart is captured, no one else ever gets a chance to have it. And you, my dear, have my heart. No matter where you go, it goes with you," he murmurs as he softly kisses her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

"Kate, I was thinking," he says while they are cuddled up in bed together.

"Thinking what?"  
>"That once we get home, we could go and speak to someone to help us, like a counsellor," he says, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back.<p>

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure why. I just badly want this to work, so I'm prepared to do whatever I can to make sure it does." Kate props herself up on her elbows so she can look at his face.

"You really mean that?" He can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes."

"But you said that if I ever did what I did, it was over. I'm still trying to get my head around today and the things you did," she says, moving back down to lay on his chest.

"I'm going to be honest here, and this may hurt. Are you going to be able to handle what I say?"

"I'll try to do my best."

"That's all I can ask. I'm sorry if this might still be a touchy subject, but after finding out about Ryan, then the abortion you had, I started to be a bit more concerned with how I had done things. You and Maxine are the only people I have never used my own protection with, and I should have spoken to you beforehand." She looks at him and goes to talk but he places a finger over her mouth. She snuggles back on to his chest, where she is able to look at his face.

"Please let me finish talking. I'll let you know when I'm done because I really need to get this off my chest. When you walked out that night after I asked you not to, I was so hurt. I would have slept on the couch if the talking hadn't worked, but anyway, when you left it hurt. I felt like I'd been stabbed so many times. My whole body just ached, and that night, as far as I was concerned, it was over. I went and got that bottle of scotch you gave me and drank over half of it before I passed out on the couch. The whole time I was going over and over in my head how I could have done things differently, to stop you walking out. After the meeting with Marshall, I went and got a couple more bottles and went home to drink some more. I'm not proud of it, but I needed to feel numb from what had happened. I wanted the pain and the hurt to go away. When you sent me a text, it hurt more. You brought up the job, and that you had a job to do, and here I was thinking 'damn her. When I had a job to do she would have a go at me' so I drank more. But the more I drank, the more I thought of you, so then I would drink more hoping it would help at some stage. That afternoon, or evening, I'm not sure when, but Marshall turned up. I don't really remember what happened, I was that drunk. Anyway the next morning, I woke up to find he was still at my house. We spoke and he told me what he was doing. He might have saved my career but I knew he was right, we needed some space to think and me to sort myself out." There is a pause while he gathers his thoughts.

"He told me not to do anything stupid, but I had decided that I wasn't going to come back once we had finished the deployment. I was going to ask for a transfer to the frigates, thinking of long periods away from land, on the water with no chance of having to see you. But then you rang to say goodbye and to ask me to come home to us, that totally threw me. I never thought you would ring, then when you cried it made it hard for me. I so badly wanted to be with you, but also not. I know I promised to email but I found it so hard, every time I got one from you I felt like crap. I would try to respond but I'd end up either crying or just too mad to do anything. I'd keep remembering our last night together and how I had a hand to play in it all. While I was away it gave me time to think. The crew did try a number of times to hook me up when we had some time in port, even George tried. It was then that he clicked to the fact that the person I had said 'I love you' to the day we left was not my parents or sister, or even child, but someone else." He paused again.

"Anyway I did a lot of soul searching and thinking while I was away. The time apart was probably a good thing, it gave you the space to deal with the inquiry without me setting you off. We were both very stressed when I left. I was confused. I wanted to be with you, but I also didn't. After the phone call with my parents, when you ended up in tears, dad called me to say mum was with you. Man did he tell me off, but when I explained to him what was going on I felt, for the first time, that I was somehow getting my head above water. I felt like I might be able to think straight and I wasn't alone; that dad was there for me. We talked a few more times, and I was about to email you when I got the phone call about the boarding and the explosion." He stops to wipe the tears from his face, that day still very present in his mind.

"It brought me back to that day you watched that sub and thought I had died. I spoke to Steve in a manner I should never of spoken to him in as I was so worried about you, and the thought of you dying and us not getting a chance to fix this or attempt to fix it. I spoke to mum a couple of times, one of those was before you woke up. I told her to keep telling you how much I wished I was there, that I love you and didn't want you to die and that you had to wake up." He stops. The emotions of talking about that day are still very raw for them both. He can see it is the same for her, her eyes are glistening with tears, her cheeks damp. "If I could, I would've been home with you by your bedside. I know Steve lied to get mum to be with you and I was fine with it, but the thought that you could have died before you became my wife hurt. That night when I went to bed, I had trouble sleeping. I cried in the shower; I hurt all over and it was a different kind of hurt to that night when you walked out. That is when I truly realised that I had no choice I have to make this work, because the thought of you not in my life is just too hard to explain." He stops, tears still rolling down his face. They lie there in silence, the words he has spoken being absorbed by her.

"So I decided that as soon as I saw you, I was going to put aside the fact we had a fight and had left on bad terms and show you how I felt. Prove to you the words I had said, that I love you, were, no are, true. Every time I said them I meant them, with every fibre of my being. When we first got to the docks today and I couldn't see you, my heart sank. I thought you had decided that I was no longer worth the risk. But then, to see the crew and you there when I got on the gangway, the crew standing at attention like they were; I was so proud. I felt so honoured then to see you, to have you in my arms again. I felt like I was home and I so badly didn't want to let you go. Being able to breathe in your scent; your smell was like heaven to me. I know I broke a few of the rules we made about showing affection while in uniform, but six months away from the love of my life just proved to be too hard. So I decided this afternoon that as soon as we get back to Cairns I want you to move in with me. Plus I have a few new rules as well."

"What are those?" she says quietly, his hand gentle runs through her hair.

"Well, we always make up before you go on patrol, always. No matter who is wrong or right, we make up. Second, we stand side by side when one of us is going through a tough time. We're there to help as needed, but we have to expect that there might be walls put up. Mum said I have to respect that it will take time, years, for you to stop putting them up, and that sometimes you will need space to deal with these things. So, I was thinking if you need to put them up, tell me beforehand so I know, or give me some warning. The third rule, and sorry there is no negotiations with this one, but as soon as we are married we are going to start making little baby Flynns."

"Oh, really. Is that so, is it?" she says cheekily, looking at his face while he gently caresses hers.

"Yep."

"Well, while you were away and when your mum was visiting I had an IUD inserted. The doctors said the chance of getting pregnant is point zero one percent. They also said it would be the best for me. They did some tests and found that my body and what I was using were not well suited to each other. This way is better, but your mum did tell me that it was very thoughtful of you to think like that and not just rely on me. If you want to use them anyway I'm fine with it, but the chance of me getting pregnant now is even more slimmer than before." He leans in and kisses her.

"Honey, do you think we can make this work?" he asks, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, I think we can," she replies as she moves up and straddles him before going in for another kiss. She kisses him a few more times on the lips before moving to his jaw line and under his ear, tracing a path down to that sweet spot just in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Her hands slide under his shirt, caressing his body as she ever so easily moves the shirt up his body and takes it off before he even realises. She starts to feel his need for her and hears his soft moans in response to her actions. He reverses their position so she is lying on her back and begins his own exploration of her body. Before long she is totally lost in the sensations he is creating within her. She to his. The pleasure and need for each becomes too much to resist and they give in to their need for each other.

Later, satisfied and exhausted, they lie wrapped in each other's arms. Kate closes her eyes and rests her head against his chest. "Mm, I definitely think this can work," she sighs contentedly.

* * *

><p>Ok that was the last chapter in this story I do hope you enjoyed it :)<p> 


End file.
